Rhapsody of Passion
by Theodur
Summary: This story is a companion to piece to my main story, Thessian Rhapsody. It will feature some scenes, mostly with rather explicit sexual content, that didn't quite fit into the main story. Pairings are Liara/Shepard and Aria/Tevos, but on some occasions their boundaries may... become blurred. Now also featuring scenes with Kasumi/Asari OC.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: This story is a companion piece to my main story, Thessian Rhapsody. It will feature some scenes, mostly with rather explicit sexual content, that didn't quite fit into the main story. The first scene comes from Chapter 67 of Thessian Rhapsody, where Liara insists that Shepard makes good on a lost bet during a Citadel party. _

_A certain sex toy, first introduced by the lovely Rae D. Magdon in her stories, will make a frequent appearance here as well. As such, this story should probably be considered Not Safe For Work. _

**Citadel Party**

_Year 2206 CE  
>Tiberius Towers, Citadel <em>

"A certain lost bet, you say?" Shepard's grin only widened as they finally made it to the bedroom. She quickly turned around and engaged the electronic lock on the doors, overriding it with an extra layer of security to prevent hacking, then facing Liara again, feeling heat surging to her face as she observed the lustful expression on her bondmate's face. "So… Dr. T'Soni," she said huskily. "I suppose this leaves me to your mercy… in what horrible fashion do you intend to have your way with me, hmm?"

"I do not think that you will find your punishment all too terrible, Spectre," Liara said, approaching Shepard, putting her hands on the human's hips and nudging her gently until Shepard's back hit the wall, Liara reaching ever closer, as if she was about to kiss the human, then pulling away frustratingly as Shepard lunged forward to claim her lips. "Ah-ah, did you hear me giving you the permission to kiss me?" Liara winked at her.

"Oh, don't be such a tease," Shepard growled, pulling Liara towards her and capturing her lips in a heated kiss as the two swirled around, now the human being the one to force the slim asari against the wall of their bedroom, tongues passionately wrestling for supremacy, before Liara finally managed to break the kiss.

"Shepard, you clearly forget who won that bet," she breathed, trying to recapture her commanding voice, but not quite succeeding at it. "I believe that a reminder is in order. You did agree to my demands, did you not?"

Shepard stood still for a moment, battling her ravenous desire to capture those sensual lips once again. "Very well… what is your desire, my adorable and merciful mistress?" she whispered, watching Liara's eyes lighting up hungrily. Her bondmate undoubtedly had been thinking about this encounter for a while, and that usually meant they were both in for a memorable experience.

"I want that chatty little mouth of yours, Shepard," Liara grinned, her cheeks flushing just lightly.

"Just my mouth?" Shepard winked back at her.

"And your fingers," Liara added, her blush deepening a bit. "Both at once."

"You've thought about this, haven't you?" Shepard smiled, starting to pull Liara's robe upwards, slowly revealing a lovely pair of blue shins.

"Perhaps…" Liara teased, then stopping Shepard's efforts to pull her robe upwards. "That won't be very convenient, Shepard. Here… just take it off…" she turned around in one smooth motion, pressing against the wall in a position that made her appear submissive and vulnerable, even if Shepard could not shake the feeling that it still was Liara who dominated this particular encounter.

Shepard reached out for the zipper and began pulling on it with torturous slowness, slowly revealing more and more blue skin, her lips and tongue beginning to explore the plains between Liara's shoulder blades, feeling tiny tremors as the asari reacted to the kisses, licks and light nipping, her usually cool skin beginning to grow pleasantly warm, traces of perspiration starting to appear as Shepard finally got the robe as low as Liara's hips. "You are not allowed to tease, unless I order you to do so," the asari hissed, obviously struggling with her raging passions. "Get it off… get the robe off, now…"

"As you command, Mistress," Shepard grinned, pushing the robe past Liara's hips, watching it pool at Liara's feet, leaving the asari almost completely nude save for her lacy white panties and the delicate blue sandals she wore. Shepard kept her fingers hooked around the waistband of the panties, daringly toying with Liara by slowly pushing the last garment downwards, despite the asari's warning that she was not allowed to tease her. Shepard's lips and tongue had almost reached the small of Liara's back when the asari growled in frustration, shaking the human's arms off from her waist and swirling around to stand with her back against the wall, the gorgeous view of her bondmate's heaving breasts giving Shepard the distinct impression that she was kneeling in front of some kind of a deity. _The Goddess of All Things Unbearably Sexy, I bet, _she mentally chuckled, seeking to capture Liara's heated flesh again, her tongue beginning to make circles around the asari's bellybutton.

"What did I say about teasing?" Liara hissed, her fingers becoming entangled in Shepard's hair, as she pushed her bondmate's head lower. "Take them off," the asari ordered, not caring about how needy she appeared. "Now."

The human Spectre's smile widened at the eagerness in her bondmate's voice, her own heart starting to skip faster when she began to pull Liara's panties off, observing with delight that the asari's arousal was already quite noticeable. She wasted no more time, letting the panties slide down Liara's thighs and past her knees, before they ended on the floor, together with the removed robe, and Liara elegantly kicked both garments away in an enticingly nonchalant manner. Not that Shepard had much time to ponder on that particular delightful image, Liara's fingers were still intertwined with her hair, pulling Shepard towards her at the same time as she spread her legs invitingly to give her bondmate the perfect access.

Shepard could hear Liara's sharp intake of breath as she gave the first exploratory lick at the asari's already moist and glistening folds, savoring her bondmate's delectable taste that she could not imagine ever becoming tired of. She would have been content to simply tease Liara's opening with her tongue for a while, but the asari was clearly in need for more stimulation, low, impatient growl emanating from her throat as she eagerly demanded Shepard to truly bend to her appointed task.

With a tiny twinge of regret, Shepard pulled away from Liara's silken wetness, her tongue traveling a little higher, circling the hardened ridge right above the asari's opening, deliberately avoiding hitting the sensitive little bundle of nerves that was literally throbbing with need. "Shepard!" Liara exclaimed in frustration, and it was a hint for the human to finally stop with her teasing, allowing her tongue to swipe across the sensitive little bud, settling into a long practiced, rhythmical pattern that slowly began to drive Liara wild. "Yes... yes, that is... much better," Liara managed, removing her hands from Shepard's hair not to interfere with her ministrations. "Now... your fingers..."

Shepard smiled inwardly even as she continued to delightfully torture Liara with her mouth, her hand sliding up Liara's inner thighs and towards her opening, the moist folds literally dripping with wetness as a result of the exquisite work of her tongue. Slipping inside Liara when she was this aroused felt extremely gratifying, and she began a slow, slightly teasing penetration, already knowing that Liara would need more than a single digit to receive the amount of stimulation that she was looking for. "More... need more..." the sighed demand came very quickly, as Shepard had already predicted, immediately slipping another finger into the warm, inviting wetness, speeding up the motion of her wrist ever so slightly.

For a while, Liara remained happy with Shepard's efforts, not immediately demanding more, but soon enough her body became used to the amount of constant stimulation she was receiving. She was still managing to keep all the needy mewls and moans from escaping her throat, and even if her eyes had darkened considerably, Liara was still well capable of keeping the desire to meld away... unless Shepard did something to increase the level of stimulation that she was receiving. Which was exactly what her bondmate did, beginning to swipe her tongue across the hardening, sensitized bud with greater urgency and applying considerably more pressure.

"Shepard..." Liara moaned, failing to contain her pleasure despite her desperate attempts not to show how close to the edge she was. "Goddess..." She threw one of her legs over Shepard's shoulder, opening herself further to the human's probing fingers, Shepard's free hand grasping at Liara's thigh on her shoulder, caressing the slick skin, feeling the tremors beginning to course through her bondmate's body as holding the meld back started to require more effort.

While Shepard was certain that she could eventually make Liara come without doing much else, she herself was getting to the point where she wanted the asari to meld and share her climax. A sudden thought occurred to her whether perhaps not sharing the meld and keeping her orgasm all to herself was also a part of Liara's punishment for her. Driven by this sudden fear to be denied the beauty of Liara's culmination, Shepard resorted to the only thing she could think of that would make Liara share the meld with her... which was to drive her partner so wild with desire that she would forget what her intentions had been, and Joined with Shepard anyway. Continuing the rapid and insistent onslaught with her tongue, Shepard unexpectedly added the third finger to plunge into Liara's wetness.

The asari drew another sharp breath, but before she had even managed to adjust to the sensations that the wider stretch provided her with, Shepard increased the pace of the penetration, at the same time curling her fingers slightly to hit the swollen spot within Liara that always sent her bondmate careening over the edge of pleasure... and this time the outcome was no different. "Shepard... what are y-" she moaned, Shepard feeling the intense trembling of Liara's body enveloping her, a certain sign that Liara was losing her control, and the decision whether to meld or not was no longer hers to make, her body simply demanded it and the young asari obeyed. "Going to... ngh... to come..." she whimpered, somewhat unnecessarily.

And then it was happening. The intrusion in her mind was so intense that Shepard felt as if a pair of hands had reached out and pulled her underwater, but before she had ran out of breath, she was carried over the edge of a giant waterfall, falling into an endless, all consuming void. She felt Liara, all of her, and she reached out to hold her close, but then realizing that Liara was not actually next to her, she was _within_ her, and together as one being they plunged into this downward spiral, until slowly their shared body began to feel ecstatically light, weightless, floating into freefall, their joined consciousness dissolving in pure bliss, the pinnacle of utter pleasure of their lovemaking.

When Shepard opened her eyes again, Liara was still moaning incoherently, twitching against her mouth, rocking with powerful aftershocks, only slowly beginning to calm down. And while Shepard had shared her lover's culmination and it had been glorious, she also felt like it had only increased her own hunger, feeling burning need spreading between her legs, silently hoping that whatever Liara had been planning for them, this was not the last of it.

"Goddess... that was..." Liara sighed, her leg slipping off from Shepard's shoulder, still trembling slightly, making it difficult for her to stand on her own, relying on Shepard's support and leaning against the wall behind her. "I mean... that was an adequate performance, Shepard," she finally managed to recollect herself, winking at her bondmate, still on her knees at the asari's feet. "For a start..."

"God, I was hoping you would say something like that," Shepard allowed herself a sigh of relief.

"Ah, but who is to say that you will enjoy what I will demand next?" Liara asked teasingly. "Do not forget that you are here to attend to my whims, Spectre."

"But... I did well just now, didn't I?" Shepard pouted, fearing that Liara truly intended to teach her some kind of wicked lesson. "Surely I deserve some reward as well?"

"Hmm..." Liara appeared to be considering something. "Very well... I was thinking of keeping my next orgasm all to myself, but you have managed to convince me to share," she allowed magnanimously. "And I think you might enjoy what I have in mind," Liara added, reaching out to grab something from the nearby nightstand next to their bed, a small box that Shepard hadn't noticed there before, but something that she recognized instantly, the box holding that certain toy which had become a staple in their sexual encounters, bringing them many unforgettable memories.

"Oh... this is going to be fun," Shepard chuckled, reaching out to take the box from Liara, then blinking when the asari slapped her hand away.

"Ah, but who said that you will be the one who gets to wear it?" Liara grinned wickedly. Shepard's throat instantly became painfully parched from the unexpected development. Getting Liara to wear the toy was almost impossible, and the rare occasions when she had managed to talk the asari into using it were extremely treasured. Shepard suspected that it was because Liara seemed to have even less control when she was wearing the toy, and the asari did not appear to enjoy it quite as much as Shepard did. Liara never could last very long this way, and sometimes she would get caught out by an unexpected surge of pleasure, sending her spiraling into a powerful orgasm before she could even enter the meld. The embarrassment pouring forth from Liara when she lost control so early, however, to Shepard felt even more arousing than any stimulation the toy itself could provide. The thought that Liara would be willing to consider this now made the ache between her legs intensify tenfold.

"Now that you have gotten used to that thought," Liara continued a few moments later, passing the box containing the toy to Shepard. "You may fit it on me, Spectre."

Shepard reacted immediately, quickly withdrawing the toy and tossing the box away over her shoulder, Liara laughing at her impatience, but her laughter quickly turned into a pleasurable moan as Shepard pushed her legs slightly apart and dragged the shorter end of the toy over her glistening, wet folds, coating it with wetness, repeating the motion several times to make sure the shorter end of the shaft was properly lubricated before she slipped it inside Liara. Almost forgetting to breathe, Shepard used the fingers of her left hand to pull Liara's folds apart, with her other hand beginning to press the short end of the toy into the asari's pliant opening, her inner muscles immediately clamping down on the toy as it slipped in with only the slightest of pressures and quickly settled into place, Liara moaning softly throughout the entire pleasurable process.

The Spectre took a firm hold of Liara's hips, leaning closer and teasingly blowing a wave of warm breath at the shaft of the toy, watching it jump a little, an indication that the sensory transmission plate had settled in its place properly, also further indicated by Liara's light whimper. "Shepard, that was dangerously close to teasing, and I don't like that," the asari admonished again. "I know that you are probably hoping that I'm going to use the toy on you... but I'm afraid that you will remain disappointed. I want that talented mouth of yours again, Spectre... I want you to suck me." Shepard had expected herself to feel a little disappointed at that, but hearing Liara ordering her by using such vulgar language for some reason turned her on like mad. She moved forward to seize the head of the shaft with her lips, but before she could do so, Liara spoke again, stopping her. "Wait, not yet. I want you naked before me as you get me off, Spectre."

Shepard didn't need to be told twice. The N7 hoodie, the white shirt under it and the bra were discarded in a record speed, before she unbuttoned her jeans and together with her panties pushed them down to her ankles. "That's much better, Spectre..." Liara smiled approvingly. "You may proceed... and I don't want any teasing, do I make myself clear? I want to come. So... make me come, Shepard."

Hearing Liara speak like that sent blood pumping through Shepard's temples, setting her into some kind of animalistic trance, focusing her on one simple thing, to push Liara over the edge as quickly as possible, to force her to meld and to partake in the delight of her culmination. She seized the shaft of the toy with her hand and began to stroke it, lightly at first, slowly increasing the pressure. She was rewarded with a gratifying reaction as the purring sounds that Liara made intensified immediately. Without any warning, Shepard suddenly brought her lips to the thick head of the shaft, enveloping it with her warm mouth, sucking, licking, swiping her tongue across the thick head, hearing Liara release a sharp cry of delight, the asari's knees bucking slightly, barely able to support her weight as she began to shiver madly. Meanwhile, Shepard's other hand had worked its way between her own legs, starting to stroke herself with almost savage intensity, pulsing against her own fingers, feeling more and more wetness escaping and coating her thighs as she worked frantically to satisfy the burning ache within her.

Liara had never been able to hold out for very long while wearing the toy, and it was especially difficult for her when Shepard pleasured her in such a relentless way, driven mad with lust and desire, her usually gentle lover not concentrating on prolonging their shared delight, but simply following her orders and doing everything she could to send them both crashing over the edge and towards another shared culmination. This time it was not the feeling of Shepard's warm hand wrapped around the thick, throbbing shaft, stroking it so maddeningly, it was not even Shepard's warm mouth and tongue, teasing the head of the shaft in ways that made her head spin in circles, threatening to make her knees give out under her. No, this time it was the intense look in Shepard's eyes as she poured herself into the lovemaking, wanting to either possess Liara completely, or be completely possessed by her bondmate, Liara did not know or care which it was, but it was the expression on the face of her beloved, coupled with the image of Shepard's hand frantically stroking herself between her legs that sent Liara plummeting towards another orgasm.

"I'm coming... again..." Liara moaned as the strain of the thick shaft, throbbing with the need to release, became unbearable. She felt her hips jerking, and then the blackness was upon her, about to swallow her helpless essence. "I'm coming..."

_'Where?'_ Shepard asked, and for a moment Liara did not even understand whether she had spoken out aloud, or the question was posed inside the meld.

_'Chest... I want your chest...'_ That was the last coherent thought that she managed before they were both swept away by their shared culmination. With one final effort, Shepard pushed the head of the shaft downwards, continuing to stroke it even as it rippled with powerful contractions, feeling how with every wild jerk of her bondmate's hips, warm bursts of Liara's juices covered her breasts.

"G-g-goddess..." Liara stuttered helplessly, watching with disbelief as Shepard coaxed more and more weakening spurts from the hard shaft, until she had no more to give. Her knees could no longer support her boneless body and she slid down along the wall, into Shepard's arms, embracing her bondmate, not caring about sharing the sticky mess she had covered Shepard's chest with. "That was... amazing..."

"Told you..." Shepard gasped, clinging to Liara tightly, struggling to breathe and to speak. "You should... wear the toy... more often..."

"Yes, well... I don't think so," Liara grinned tiredly. "Makes it... more special when I do..."

"Oh gods... yes, that it certainly does..." Shepard agreed, all too happily. "We're both... quite the mess. I think we need to... sneak to the shower before... we rejoin the party."

"No," Liara said decisively, surprising Shepard. "Everyone is so drunk, they will not notice anything. And if they do notice... what of it? Part of your punishment is to wear the way I have marked you for the rest of the evening..."

"I love you so much when you're being bold, Dr. T'Soni," Shepard smiled, kissing Liara on the lips, before slowly beginning to pull away. She looked herself over critically, drenched with perspiration, her thighs wet and sticky with her own juices, her breasts similarly marked by Liara's release. Part of her could not believe that Liara truly wanted her to rejoin the party in such a state. "Okay, so I am not allowed to shower... am I at least allowed to put all my clothes back on?" she asked, smiling at Liara, who suddenly appeared to be considering something.

"Only the hoodie," Liara finally decided, making Shepard blink in surprise again. "Well, and your pants, obviously. That would be a little too much."

"Gee, thanks... you're so kind," Shepard sighed, shaking her head. "You're... being quite crazy, you know?"

"Well, I've had more to drink than during the previous two years combined," Liara laughed. "What did you expect?"

"I suppose that's a fair point," Shepard chuckled, finally getting back to her feet, pulling her panties and jeans up and fastening the belt on her pants before walking over to the other side of the bedroom to pick up her N7 hoodie. She shook her head in mild disbelief before pulling it on again, wincing a little as she felt how it clung to her sticky skin, hoping that her messy state would not be too noticeable to the other party guests. "Maybe I should get you drunk more often," she mused, wandering over to the mirror and starting to comb her sweaty hair, refusing to cooperate. In the corner of the mirror she could see Liara hiding her own sticky, sweat drenched body under her regal robes of white and blue that somehow irritably seemed to hide the signs of intense sexual intercourse much better than Morgan's clothing. "Or alternatively, I should make sure you never drink again." She paused, considering something. "Then again, that was some of the most epic sex we've ever had, so... yeah, feel free to drink as much as you want, love."

"Morgan?" Liara asked, walking up to her, chuckling at the questioning look Shepard sent to her. "You're rambling again," the asari smiled, kissing her on the cheek before taking her hand. "Let's just rejoin the party, shall we?"

"Yeah... and hopefully, nothing will happen that might make me want to die from shame," Morgan groaned in exasperation, allowing Liara to drag her over to the bedroom doors, unlocking them and then rejoining the wild and boisterous party going on in full swing downstairs.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: This chapter is all about Kasumi and Yannika's first night together. As expected, it's completely NSFW and quite explicit, though hopefully still sweet and touching. :) _

* * *

><p>Spectre Kasumi Goto felt absolutely giddy, trembling with anticipating as Yannika Vasir led her across the doorstep of her apartment, lights switching on automatically to illuminate the tastefully decorated Spectre dwelling. Under any other circumstances, she would have spent a lot of time carefully examining everything about her beloved's apartment, but not this time, her entire attention was focused on the beautiful asari at her side. <em>It's going to happen. It's finally going to happen. <em>That sole thought pounded in her mind, making her heart race. They had practiced melding over the past three weeks, going deeper and deeper each time, until Kasumi was finally comfortable with lowering her barriers. Exploring each other's bodies had also been a frequent activity, but they had not gone all the way with that, nor had they tried to combine both sex and melding together... until now.

"So, welcome to my little abode, I suppose," Yannika chuckled, waving around the apartment. "Hope you like it. And let me know if you want something to drink or... well, just ask if you need anything at all."

In reply, Kasumi simply walked up to the slightly taller asari, standing on her tiptoes and pressed a wet, heated kiss directly on Yannika's lips. "Take three guesses at what I want," she breathed huskily.

"Well, I think the same that I want, Kasumi-san," Yannika smiled at her, taking Kasumi's hand and leading her upstairs, into a large and cozy looking bedroom, lights dimming to soft purple that reflected ever so beautifully from Yannika's skin, making her even more desirable to the lithe human woman.

Yannika sat on the edge of the bed before tugging on Kasumi's arm, inviting her to sit next to her, an unspoken request that was accepted eagerly, the human perching next to the asari and the two embraced, proceeding to kiss heatedly, Yannika's hands entangled in Kasumi's hair, unclipping the hairpin that held the ponytail together. Meanwhile, Kasumi's hands were all over Yannika's back as their tongues wrestled for supremacy, kisses that left them both breathless as they finally parted with a degree of reluctance.

"Kasumi, I have a little confession to make," Yannika said suddenly, blushing a little, even if it was almost impossible to notice with the dimmed lights. "Well, a surprise for you, really. But... I think you will enjoy it. I hope so, at least."

"Umm... well, I usually do like surprises," Kasumi replied curiously. "But I don't like it when people try to hold them from me for too long," she added with a meaningful wink.

"I'll let you discover this one on your own... with a little guidance," Yannika chuckled. "Move your hand away from my back... place it on my stomach... yes, there, just like that... now move it lower... lower... this is no time to be shy, Kasumi-san..."

"Hmm, I do like this game..." Kasumi grinned, her hand tracing Yannika's lovely abs and then dipping a little lower, past the belt of her tight leather pants, slightly lower, creeping towards the juncture of the asari's legs... and then coming to a stop when her hand stumbled upon a rather prominent but unexpected bulge inside the asari's pants. Kasumi immediately removed her hand, blinking in surprise when she heard a small gasp coming from her lover's lips. "I... what the..." she looked at Yannika in wide-eyed astonishment.

"I... thought it would make you more comfortable..." Yannika admitted, looking devastated at Kasumi's reaction.

"Silly, you did not need to undergo a sex change, I was already starting to get accustomed to being in love with another woman," Kasumi shook her head disbelievingly.

"...what?" Yannika blinked. "Sex change?"

"Yeah... uh, hey, wait," Kasumi stopped herself, now blushing madly as a thought struck her. "Umm, the asari are mono-gendered, you can't even have a sex change. But what... what is that, then?"

"Surely you have heard about sex toys and seen plenty of them, right?" Yannika asked, sounding a little disbelieving for having to explain.

"Oh... oh!" the realization finally dawned on Kasumi, making her slap a palm against her forehead. "I'm such a fool. It's a toy! Of course it's a toy... but really, you didn't have to do that. I would have been comfortable with you just being... you."

"I think we might both enjoy it even more if I kept it on," Yannika winked at her lover. "It's one of those really sophisticated toys with sensory feedback and everything. They claim that it feels just like the real deal..."

"Now you're just appealing to my natural curiosity to test that claim," Kasumi laughed.

"That was the idea," Yannika admitted. "Give it a try? Please? I promise you won't be disappointed."

"Hmm... you do ask so prettily..." Kasumi teased, placing her hand back atop the swelling bulge in Yannika's pants, starting to stroke it lightly, sensing the prominent outline as the length began to harden from her touch, Yannika letting out a strangled moan, shifting and grinding a little into Kasumi's touch. "Whoa... you're really feeling it all, aren't you?" The asari nodded, gritting her teeth as Kasumi's hand did not stop the light stroking motion. "My goodness, this could really turn out to be so much fun."

"Mmm... but if you keep it up... I might not last very long..." Yannika groaned, unable to stop herself from grinding against Kasumi's exploring hand.

"Yes, I suppose we don't want that," Kasumi purred. She had stopped her hand from moving, giving Yannika a little respite, but kept it resting on the hard, lightly throbbing length, very much enjoying the shape and texture of the toy. Suddenly, the idea of having it buried inside of her, stretching her so deliciously, became overwhelming, making her head spin, mouth go dry and a surge of heat pulsating between her own legs. "Oh god..." she whispered. "I can tell already... this was an inspired idea, Yannika..."

Suddenly, Kasumi let out a little yelp, Yannika clasping her hands together and lifting them above her head as she tackled her down on the bed, crawling atop of Kasumi and pinning the lithe human under her. "Well, you certainly seem to be approving so far..." Yannika said softly, moving as if to kiss Kasumi but then evading her lover's eager lips, bending down lower to press a kiss against the pulse point on her neck, suckling on the smooth, creamy white skin before moving a little lower, tracing her collarbone. "Maybe I ought to find out just how approving you are of the idea..." She released Kasumi's hands, and reached lower, starting to unbutton the human's shirt, pushing the garment aside as Kasumi's upper body remained covered only in her lacy black bra. Yannika's head was already spinning from all the pent up desire and maddening need, and she could not force herself to be as teasing with Kasumi as she had meant to be. She knew that if she could not meld with her love soon, she might very well go mad from lust, and so she quickly dove downwards, cupping Kasumi's breasts and starting to lick the stiffened hard nipples through the see-through cloth, not bothering to remove the garment. Through the heady moans coming from Kasumi's mouth, the asari vaguely felt her partner's hands roaming along her back, grabbing at her tank top and then forcefully pulling it upwards, stripping her upper body bare. When Kasumi's hand reached lower to seize the asari's dangling breast, starting to pinch the nipple just the way she preferred it, Yannika let out a shuddering moan of her own, quickly diving even lower to escape the maddening attentions of her human lover.

She wasted no more time in pushing Kasumi's short black skirt upwards, delighting in the view of her creamy white thighs and the inviting lacy black panties. Yannika began to press heated kisses along Kasumi's inner thighs, slowly moving towards her heated center, chuckling when she discovered the evidence of how wet Kasumi was already, the wetness having made the thin cloth of her underwear see-through, allowing an incredibly arousing view of her sex. "Goddess, I don't think I'll have to do any work here myself..." Yannika chuckled, simply pushing the dampened cloth of Kasumi's panties to one side, mesmerized as she watched how the inviting folds glistened with the abundance of wetness, the small pink bud of Kasumi's clit peeking out prominently from its protective little hood.

Even though Kasumi looked more than ready, Yannika could not help but to be incredibly tempted by this arousing sight, desperate to have a taste of this delicious offering in front of her. She bent lower and ran her tongue through Kasumi's soaked folds, shuddering with pleasure that the human's delightful taste brought to her, the path of her tongue ending at the hard little bud above Kasumi's entrance, tracing circles around it and coaxing another surge of wet heat to soak the human's sex. "Oh god..." Kasumi moaned, grinding her hips against the asari's chin, clearly needing more than just her tongue. The way her lover's hips rocked with desperation sent a heavy throb through the shaft of the toy that Yannika wore, reminding her of how uncomfortable it was starting to feel in her tight leather pants.

With some effort, the asari pulled back and undid the button on her pants, pushing them down to her knees together with her panties, letting Kasumi take the first look at the thick, hard shaft, throbbing lightly between her legs. She had played with the settings of the toy to make it assume a color that matched her skin perfectly and made it look like an organic part of her body, especially in the dim purple light of the bedroom. "My god... it looks so real..." Kasumi whispered, watching the asari holding the weight of the shaft with her hand, stroking herself ever so gently.

"Feel free to touch it, love," Yannika spoke up softly, her eyes half-lidded from the intensifying pleasure.

Kasumi reached out and hesitantly wrapped her hand around the base of the hard shaft, rubbing it experimentally, feeling how the shaft twitched and throbbed, almost as if it was truly pulsing full with blood vessels, which clearly was not the case. Her too curious mind almost wandered off the track by starting to think about just how the toy could be made to appear so realistic, but then she realized that she would only ruin her own mood and pushed those thoughts away, picking up the firmness of her strokes. Yannika's throaty moan of pleasure immediately brought all the arousal back as well. _Goodness, it feels completely real, like a part of her! It's almost like-... no, no, I won't think that, I won't compare... Yannika is someone else, completely different and so incredibly beautiful in her own right. _

"Kasumi..." the asari groaned desperately, feeling the shaft starting to strain ever so dangerously as Kasumi intensified her strokes.

"Hmm? Yes?" Kasumi beamed up to her struggling lover, adoring the expression of the sweetest pain etched on her face.

"Please," Yannika ground out, wrapping her fingers around Kasumi's wrist and stopping her hand. "I need to be inside you. Now."

"Yes," Kasumi nodded in agreement. "I need you to be inside of me. I need it so very badly."

Yannika lowered herself over her lover, not wasting any more time and quickly settling in a position comfortable for them both, Kasumi spreading her legs to accommodate the asari, letting out a small cry of delight as she felt the hard shaft pressing against her soaked folds, sliding through them before the thick flared head lined up perfectly with her aching entrance. "Ready?" Yannika asked, gritting her teeth. Kasumi nodded eagerly. "Let me know if anything feels wrong or uncomfortable."

Despite everything, Kasumi could not stop herself from chuckling. "Please, love, I'm not exactly a novice at this, even if it has been... some time," she smiled. "I will be just fine, don't worry... but now, I want to feel you filling me... please..."

"Goddess..." Yannika moaned, more from Kasumi's words and the voice they were spoken in, thrusting forward ever so lightly, peeking down between their bodies and watching the thick head of the shaft slipping past Kasumi's wet entrance with less resistance than she had expected. Encouraged, she began to push further into her lover's welcoming heat, feeling Kasumi crying out, her inner muscles gripping around the straining shaft, but the human never showed any signs of discomfort, and thus Yannika did not stop her push forward until she had fully buried the hard shaft in her lover's pliant, welcoming heat.

_So long... it has been so long... _Kasumi thought desperately, loving every moment of these delightful sensations of Yannika pushing deeply inside her, stretching her so perfectly in a way that she had almost forgotten that she could be touched and pleasured. _I think I could just spend the rest of my life staying like this, with her buried inside me, so perfectly... so wonderfully... _

But when after a small moment of respite Yannika began to move, pulling back a little before filling her again, Kasumi's mouth opened involuntarily and she let out a shuddering moan, the divine sensations of the asari's thrusts incomparable to anything else she could remember, and now she realized that she did not want Yannika to simply stay buried inside her, she needed this rough rhythm, these harsh thrusts through her clinging, twitching wetness, making her head spin and black spots dance before her eyes. She had approached this night expecting a tender encounter full of cuddling and caressing, and that would have been amazing as well with someone like Yannika, but to have this... kind of experience, leaving her feeling so wonderfully vulnerable and yet protected at the same time, feeling herself dominated by an amazing partner whom she deeply loved... she was enjoying every moment of this unapologetic, desperate fucking that Yannika gave her, Kasumi blushing with the realization of how much she needed this.

The sheer beauty of their lovemaking was overwhelming. Kasumi's legs were wrapped around Yannika's waist as if trying to pull the asari deeper inside of her, toes curling from the intense pleasure. Her hands clamped down hard on Yannika's back, fingers digging into the asari's soft, slick skin, feeling the strain of the taut muscles underneath. The way that Yannika was trembling, shaking with restraint, it was all so wonderfully familiar, but Kasumi did not stop to analyze how and why, she simply reveled in the realization that it was her body that made her lover so wild with lust and passion, that simple thought sending needy pulses through her center, forcing her inner muscles to contract even tighter against the hard shaft travelling through her warmth.

Yannika let out something that resembled a disbelieving whimper when Kasumi clenched down even harder on her straining length, almost pushing her over the edge before they both were ready. She tried to slow her thrusts a little, but her body refused to obey, her very essence felt committed to take Kasumi without restraint, without any holding back, now that she was finally given the opportunity after the painfully long wait. She barely sensed the soft sound of cloth being ripped, glancing down to see that Kasumi had casually torn apart her own bra, then pushing Yannika's head lower towards her firm, round breasts, urging her to take a nipple into her mouth, perhaps as an attempt to distract the asari from thinking about how good it felt to be filling her with such thorough satisfaction. But even as Yannika bent to her new task of suckling Kasumi's stiff nipples with extreme vigor, it did not seem to lessen any of that painful strain that was starting to overtake her rippling shaft, threatening to release any moment now.

With sheer force of will, she pulled herself away from Kasumi's breasts and pushed upwards, coming face to face with her lover. "Kasumi..." she said softly, her voice shaking slightly. "It is time... I need the meld..."

"Already?" Kasumi blurted out without thinking. She was so wet, so ready, she wanted to come so badly, but at the same time, she did not want this sweet torture to end. Still, Yannika's eyes were swimming with blackness, and it did not seem as if her beautiful lover was able to go on for much longer. _And it is me who has brought her to the edge... I am having this effect on her... this is a magnificent wonder that I could never put into words to describe. _

"Yes..." Yannika ground out. "We need to be joined before either of us comes... if I wait any longer, the sensations might be... too much for you..."

"Do it, then," Kasumi whispered, opening her mind to her beloved just as they had practiced. Yannika's mind, her entire essence, tore into her, slightly more forcefully than before, but she was well ready for it, free of any fear and hesitation, accepting everything she was given and opening herself in turn. But unlike in their previous melds, this time the overwhelming part of what she felt came from the pleasure that Yannika was experiencing. She could instantly sense how close her lover was, could feel the strain of her muscles as she tried to hold back her orgasm, she could even sense the deep, almost painful throbbing in Yannika's clit, and she could also feel the sensations transmitted by the toy that the asari was wearing, feeling how it pulsed and twitched when her own inner muscles clenched down hard on it.

The added pleasure of her partner, combined with the knowledge that Yannika could also feel everything that she was doing to her, quickly drove Kasumi to the edge of desperation. The human Spectre began to moan so loudly that Yannika was forced to silence her by clamping her mouth over hers. The asari felt that her lover was on the edge of succumbing, tightening impossibly against her straining, rippling length, but there was still one thing that she wanted to do before allowing them both to finally come and taste the sweet release. Joined with Kasumi in a mating meld as deep as this, Yannika began to angle the thrusts of her hips until she finally hit a spot that made Kasumi scream into her mouth, the asari quickly realizing that she needed to pull almost nearly out of the human and then catch the swollen inner wall with the flared head of the shaft as she pushed back in.

Only a few more thrusts were needed now that Yannika had discovered the proper technique. Already so painfully tight and now with the asari stroking her so perfectly, Kasumi threw her head backwards, frozen in a silent scream, her eyes rolling at the back of her head as she came undone. Yannika followed her instantly, the asari burying her face between Kasumi's breasts as she felt a wave of heat barreling up her twitching length, releasing a spurt of hot stickiness deep inside her beloved.

Kasumi had already been exposed to several amazing surprises during the course of the evening, but this one was by far the most unexpected. She had not imagined that the toy would allow Yannika to come inside her like this, the human letting out a strained cry as she felt a gush of warmth jumping from the twitching tip of Yannika's hardness. And it was only the beginning, the asari continued to pump in and out of her, throwing more and more heavy spurts inside of her, the sensations so unexpected and incredible that Kasumi's orgasm intensified indescribably, all her rational thoughts simply exploding as her mind was utterly and completely blown away from the strength of their shared orgasm.

When Kasumi slowly came to, breathing heavily, her thoughts gingerly beginning to reassemble, she realized much to her delight that Yannika had not severed the meld yet. She could feel how satisfied and spent her partner was, still able to sense that wonderful hard shaft twitching slightly and giving up small spurts of liquid as Yannika's orgasm slowly tapered off. Now there were other feelings as well pouring from Yannika, ones that spoke of love and adoration, and Kasumi willed herself to reciprocate, responding with the same deep love that she felt for her beloved. Still, as wonderful and blissful this post-orgasmic chill was, Kasumi simply had to ask one thing.

_'Yannika... why didn't you warn me that this would happen?' _she probed gently through the meld. _'I haven't taken the pill and I really was not planning to get pregnant...' _

_'What?' _Kasumi could sense the confusion coming from the asari, quickly followed by amusement. _'That's... not how it works, dear one...'_

_'Oh... oh, damn it... I knew that!' _Kasumi suddenly realized her gaffe, blushing hotly. _'I just... forgot that in the heat of the moment...'_

_'Well, there certainly was a lot of heat...' _

_'Umm, yeah...' _Kasumi continued to blush at Yannika's candidness. _'So you can come inside me as many times as you want and I can't get pregnant... whoa... score one for the asari...'_

_'Make that score one thousand for the asari,' _Yannika chuckled back through the meld. _'Also, make note that we don't have any downtime, unlike the males of your species. Score thousand and one for the asari.' _

_'Mmm, I might want to test that statement soon,' _Kasumi purred, trying not to appear too eager. _'Yannika? I... I think this would be an appropriate moment to tell you. I... I love you.' _

_'I know, Kasumi-san. I felt it,' _Yannika bent down and kissed the human on her lips. _'I love you too.'_

_'Let me show you just how much I love you, then,' _Kasumi pleaded. _'Please, let me worship you.'_

_'That sounds... intriguing. What would be involved?' _the asari inquired curiously.

_'First of all, as lovely as it is, you'll need to end the meld,' _Kasumi urged, feeling Yannika's loving presence retreating from her mind. "And I'll also need you to pull out... as much as I don't want you to," she said, both of them groaning softly as Yannika slid out of her, beads of sticky fluid lazily dripping from the head of the still hard shaft, the sight igniting a new flame between Kasumi's legs.

Ignoring her light soreness, Kasumi rose in the bed and eagerly pulled the slightly startled Yannika to sit on the edge of the bed, the lithe human climbing out entirely and kneeling on the floor in front of her lover. She took a hold of Yannika's pants, still dangling around her ankles, and pulled them off together with the asari's underwear, simply needing this beautiful, amazing creature before her to be completely naked. When Kasumi placed her hands on Yannika's knees and began to spread her thighs apart to make room for herself, the asari made a tiny, heavenly moan of realization as she finally understood Kasumi's intentions.

Kasumi did not simply forge ahead, though, crawling a little closer until her face was level with the hard shaft, it's thick, bulbous end buried firmly in Yannika's own swollen folds. For a while she simply stared, observing with curious interest at how real and organic it not only felt, but also looked. The way that droplets of Yannika's release, combined with her own wetness, coated the hard length, making it glisten, however, urged Kasumi to reach out and seize it, feel it, stroke and taste it... and she could no longer deny herself, leaning forward and running her soft tongue across the flared head with the small slit at the top, watching with fascination as a clear drop of liquid pooled from it as a result of this one tentative lick. "My, my..." Kasumi teased. "You are still so hard, so ready to come, aren't you?"

"Yes..." Yannika confessed, her hands gripping the edge of the bed. "And it's all your fault, Kasumi. You are... sexier than anyone should be allowed..."

"I really like what I'm hearing," Kasumi grinned, leaning in again to take another lick at the thick head of the toy. "Your tongue is very talented."

"Not... as talented as yours," Yannika sighed, involuntarily spreading her legs as far apart as she could.

"And you said the right thing yet again," Kasumi smiled, now taking the head of the shaft in her mouth, running her tongue all over the head and savoring the taste. She felt heat hitting her cheeks when she realized that she was not tasting only Yannika, but herself as well, but the intoxicating, dizzying sweetness of which she could not get enough of could only be the taste of her asari lover. All of a sudden her plans of slowly tormenting Yannika towards her orgasm went out of the window. Somewhat selfishly, Kasumi realized that she simply wanted Yannika to come quickly so that she could catch as much of her release as she could in her mouth.

Kasumi brought her hand up to seize the base of the hard, sticky shaft and gave it an experimental stroke, keeping her lips wrapped around the head. She felt the sweet taste that was now all Yannika against her tongue, as another small drop leaked from the tip of the shaft. When the next few light strokes did not coax any more liquid from the tip, Kasumi's mouth abandoned the head of the shaft, dropping lower to gather some of their combined juices still coating the hard length. Yannika was obviously struggling to retain self control, her hands grasping desperately against the edge of the bed, willing her hips to remain on the bed and stopping herself from grinding into Kasumi's lightly stroking hand. Still, Kasumi's attentions were heavenly and had the desired effect, because when the lithe human's tongue traveled up the shaft again, she found the evidence of Yannika's arousal in several fresh drops of liquid that she eagerly lapped from the flared head of the shaft.

"Kasumi..." the asari moaned, unable to stop her hips from jerking a little upwards, seeking more firm pressure from the human's teasing hand. "You're going to... drive me insane..."

"I feel like I've gone mad already," Kasumi mumbled around the head of the shaft, licking it dry before moving elsewhere. "Mad with lust..." She eased her grip on the base of the shaft, refusing to give Yannika the purchase that she was seeking, sensing how it allowed the asari to restrain herself and stop her upwards thrusts, settling back on the edge of the bed. However, as a result, the trickle of the delicious clear fluid from the tip of the shaft had dried up as well, and Kasumi frowned a little at that, having by now cleaned the hard length from the combined juices of their previous orgasm.

_This just won't do, _Kasumi decided, craving for more of the intoxicating taste, wanting to feel how the shaft pulsed with release once she had brought her partner over the sweetest edge of pleasure. _Time to reap the sweetest reward... my god, this is utterly indescribable. The way she twitches and shivers, the ripple of those beautiful abs as she tries to hold back, tries so hard not to come all over my face... a noble restraint, but I think it is time to break her and claim that which is mine... _

Before Kasumi proceeded with the next part of her plan, however, she used her free hand to push down her skirt along with the now uncomfortably soaked and ruined panties, simply needing to be just as naked and vulnerable as her love before they joined in another meld and tasted the release together. "Goddess, Kasumi... you are so beautiful..." she heard Yannika breathing out, feeling the asari cupping her cheek and caressing it tenderly. Kasumi looked up, a lump forming in her throat from the look of purest love in Yannika's eyes. She maintained the eye contact even as she brought her other hand up as well, wrapping it around the upper part of the shaft and then gripping down a little more forcefully, stroking Yannika's throbbing length with both hands at once. The asari let out a shuddering moan and threw her head backwards, her hips lifting from the bed and grinding hard against Kasumi's grip.

It took only a few such more forceful strokes for the shaft to begin literally thrumming with the need to release, small spurts leaking from the tip, but Kasumi did not stop her harsh rhythm in order to collect what was being offered to her, she would not be deterred from the ultimate prize now. Within moments, Yannika's presence literally flew into her mind as the asari initiated a desperate meld, Kasumi letting out a loud gasp when the pleasure that Yannika was feeling echoed through her, making her center pulse with need as well. The throbbing length felt so strained and almost painful with the need to release, and Kasumi was surprised at how Yannika was managing to keep the orgasm at bay. Still, she had meant to break Yannika's final desperate defenses, and she knew just the perfect way to do it, continuing to stroke the asari harshly, but now also adding her tongue, brushing teasingly along the underside of the shaft as Yannika thrust it upwards, through the tight grip of her hands. The combined sensations quickly proved too much and Kasumi pulled back, wanting to observe the reactions of the asari's body as she crumbled under the intense pleasure.

Her eyes widened a little as she felt powerful trembling seizing the shaft, a heavy spurt jumping from the tip as Yannika cried out at the height of her ecstasy. The asari's orgasm echoed through Kasumi, a wave of heat through her core triggering needy contractions of her own, and she quickly pushed inside herself with her fingers, feeling how her inner muscles clenched around her digits. Desperate not to lose any more of Yannika's release, Kasumi dove down on the tip of the shaft, covering it with her mouth as the next spurt barreled from the straining length and coated the back of her throat. The sheer beauty of the act made Kasumi groan around the pulsating shaft, swallowing the sweet, thick liquid as more and more was pumped into her mouth with subsequent spurts. The strength of the orgasm was making Kasumi's head spin and she had trouble concentrating on swallowing the sweet offering that was given to her, having to eventually pull away from the shaft before Yannika was done. The asari's orgasm tailed off with a few final spurts of her release that made a complete mess of Kasumi's chin and cheeks.

"Goddess... oh goddess..." Yannika panted, falling limply back onto the bed.

"Yeah... you sure are..." Kasumi whimpered, remaining sitting on her knees in front of Yannika, breathing heavily as she tried to recover from what she had just experienced, slowly stroking the slightly slackening shaft, coaxing the last few spurts of liquid from it. Yannika's orgasm, shared through the meld, had been incredible, but it had been witnessing her release and swallowing it that had made it a completely unforgettable and mind-blowing experience, something that had felt utterly overwhelming and yet at the same time left her craving even more.

"I mean... I hoped that you would love the idea, but..." Yannika managed, rearing her head and grinning at her lover. "I did not think that you would take to it with this much enthusiasm..."

"I'm... just as surprised as you are..." Kasumi confessed. "But it is so... amazing." Her eyes lit up eagerly, despite the light soreness she was starting to feel. "Besides... I'm not quite done testing the repeat performance and no cooldown theory..." Yannika might have been feeling a little exhausted, but the way the shaft jumped and instantly hardened again at those simple words, made Kasumi grin with excitement. It seemed that neither of them were ready to quit just yet and that suited her just fine.

Having allowed them both to recover for a little while, Kasumi then seized Yannika's hands and pulled the asari back up to sit on the edge of the bed. She rose from the ground, blushing from the frank appraisal and adoration with which Yannika regarded her body. She squeezed her lover's knees together and this time threw one of her legs over them, sitting astride of the asari. As she settled onto Yannika's lap, Kasumi took the hardening shaft in her hand and stroked it firmly a few more times before dragging the flared head through her soaked folds, descending on the hard length. With both of them so very wet already, Yannika pushed inside her with ease, Kasumi sliding downwards and taking the entire shaft inside of her, the throbbing length buried to the hilt.

Having been the aggressor of their previous encounter, Kasumi was all too happy to give herself up completely into Yannika's care now. The asari's hands grasped her firm backside as she began to direct their rhythm, pushing Kasumi up a little together with every stroke of her hips, choosing a harsh pace from the very outset, both of them realizing that their stamina had been quite drained from the previous two orgasms already.

With her hands having the freedom to roam, Kasumi took good advantage of it, running her palms all over Yannika's powerful, sleek frame, cupping and fondling her breasts, rolling the stiff nipples between her fingers, then doing the same to her own breasts, watching how Yannika's eyes became transfixed at that, now and then even stopping her thrusts in order to lower her head, capture a nipple in her mouth and suckle on it for a moment before releasing it with a wet pop and resuming her thrusts. Most of the time, however, the asari's eyes were chained to the small strip of dark hair between Kasumi's legs and to the sight of the throbbing purple shaft thrusting in and out of Kasumi's wet folds, observing the sight of Kasumi's throbbing clit, peeking out from under its protective hood, desperate for attention, and Kasumi lavished it upon the tiny bud now and then with a few casual rubs of her fingers, before her hands moved elsewhere. She had to admit that watching Yannika's length thrusting inside her so heavenly like this, it all added to the stimulation that was slowly driving her insane, and Kasumi felt herself tightening around the straining shaft even more.

Then Yannika did something that Kasumi found very unexpected, freezing her thrusts suddenly and leaning forward. At first, Kasumi thought that it was to kiss her, opening her mouth in anticipation, but then she felt Yannika eagerly licking her chin, swallowing a mouthful of her own release still there, before moving on to clean Kasumi's cheeks. The mere realization of what Yannika was doing felt so incredibly arousing to Kasumi that she let out a shuddering, deep moan, her inner muscles literally twitching and pressing down on the hard shaft, feeling the blissful release of an orgasm tantalizingly near.

"Damn... that was very kinky..." she managed, wrapping her legs around Yannika's midriff, leaning a little back as the asari picked up the pace again, the slight adjustment of the angle allowing for an even deeper penetration, the head of the shaft now catching Kasumi's swollen front wall, exerting mind-blowing pressure.

"Don't tell me you didn't like it..." Yannika moaned back, her hands grasping Kasumi's hips hard, likely to leave bruises, but neither of them cared, the harsh thrusts quickly pushing them both towards the point of no return.

"Loved it... love you..." Kasumi sighed, throwing her head back as her eyes squeezed shut from the intense pleasure, strands of sweaty black hair falling on her face haphazardly as her asari lover continued to pump relentlessly into her.

"Love you too," Yannika purred, her biotics flaring as she triggered the meld, her lust maddened mind clashing with Kasumi's equally desperate senses, nearly sending them both tumbling over the edge. Now being able to sense everything that Kasumi experienced, allowed the asari to fine tune her thrusts even further, lowering the human's sensuous lithe body even more until she had the perfect angle, the head of the shaft dragging mercilessly against that tight spot on her lover's front wall before filling her so perfectly.

Kasumi cried out at every thrust with which Yannika buried herself inside of her again and again, those black spots were back to dance and spin madly in front of her eyes. She had not wanted to compare this experience with anything, but she simply could not deny that she had never felt anything like this during sex before, which was not due to the lack of skill of her previous partners, but simply the testament to the nature of the asari, the meld giving them what felt almost an unfair advantage in being able to sense everything that their partner was experiencing, not requiring the method of trial and error. Yannika simply **knew **what made Kasumi lose her mind so spectacularly, and then did it, sending Kasumi's rational mind shattering and falling to pieces as the pleasure overwhelmed her.

And overwhelm her it did. The next deep thrust had Kasumi's legs clench so hard around Yannika's midriff that it nearly cut off the asari's breath, the lithe human's inner muscles squeezing the shaft almost painfully hard before her entire essence shook with powerful contractions, rapid high-pitched moans tumbling from Kasumi's mouth as she surrendered to her orgasm, pulling the asari with her. Yannika let out a strained groan as the shaft literally jumped with the surge of warmth shooting up from it, flooding Kasumi. She pulled Kasumi back up and held her tightly, crushing the lithe human against her chest as her hips continuing to twitch, the tip of the shaft releasing one gush after another.

Kasumi's head was spinning from the intense pleasure, her orgasm carrying on and on, simply feeling Yannika releasing countless heavy spurts deep inside her sent all her senses burning as if on fire, and she would not stop clenching around her lover, moaning against Yannika's chest until what felt almost like an eternity later the straining shaft no longer seemed to have anything to give, fading into weaker spurts and then eventually stopping altogether. This simple, possessive, deeply intimate act was something that she had never imagined being able to experience with Yannika, but suddenly it had became a real possibility, it was happening, and... she simply could not imagine herself ever getting enough of this incredible sensation, especially those few last moments before Yannika surrendered, the shaft growing so impossibly hard, rippling and twitching with need before the heat barreling from the swollen head filled her so very perfectly.

"That was..." Yannika began to speak as soon as they had stopped shaking and shivering, the aftershocks finally starting to fade.

"Mmm..." Kasumi purred, resting against Yannika's chest, lazily licking the perspiration off from the tops of her full breasts. "Indescribable. Fantastic. Awesome. All of those tripled... and even that doesn't come close to quantify..."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," Yannika bent down and kissed the top of her head, nuzzling against her damp hair. "And I'm especially glad you approved of my little idea."

"It was... truly inspired," Kasumi grinned lazily, feeling Yannika leaning back in the bed and pulling her down with her, Kasumi cuddling on top of her lover, eventually sliding down and settling in comfortably against the asari's side, Yannika pressing into her back, literally spooning her. She had watched Yannika removing the toy and placing it on the nightstand with a little pang of regret, even if she had to admit that they were both too exhausted to continue right now, not to mention that she was starting to really feel the soreness after certain rarely exercised muscles had been stretched like never before. _Still... it was totally worth it... and there will be plenty more of this to come as well, _she told herself, feeling Yannika's hands lazily sliding all over her body, simply enjoying the feel of her without meaning to arouse her again.

"So, I take it that the toy will see more use in the future?" Yannika purred in her ear.

"Umm... if I have any say in it... and if you're happy to use it... absolutely," Kasumi confessed with embarrassing eagerness.

"Of course, my lovely Kasumi-san," the asari replied, equally eagerly. "I must confess something to you... I'm not exactly a shy maiden, but... I've never experienced anything like that with anyone before. I... I'm not sure what it was, but... I've never been in love before... not seriously, anyway," Yannika rambled hastily. "So... I guess that's what it was... being in love with you enhanced everything so much... if that makes any sense?"

"It absolutely does," Kasumi purred happily. "And for that matter, I love you too, Yannika. Very much so."

"It was impossible not to notice, really," Yannika chuckled smugly.

"Heh, wiseass," Kasumi giggled, seizing one of Yannika's wandering hands by the wrist and holding it, sudden idea forming in her mind. "I have a better use for your hand instead of having it just roaming aimlessly."

"Do tell..." the asari replied teasingly.

"I... need something..." Kasumi confessed, feeling herself blush heatedly as she guided Yannika's hand lower, into the crest of her legs, against her damp sex. Even if she felt rather sore by now, she was beginning to acutely feel the loss of that delightful hard shaft stretching her, needing something compensate. Yannika must have realized what she needed even without the meld, slipping two fingers through her opening, simply leaving them there just to provide the comfort that Kasumi needed, as they both eventually drifted off to light slumber, too exhausted from their strenuous activities...


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: The next 4 chapters will consist of the expanded scenes from chapter #96 of Thessian Rhapsody, in which Shepard and Aria do a little bondmate swapping. :) First up we'll have Shepard and Tevos, after which Aria and Liara will get their turn. As always, explicit and NSFW. _

* * *

><p>"Kiss me, Shepard," Tevos whispered suddenly, rising up a little to meet the Spectre as she bent down to seek out the councilor's inviting, parted lips, marveling at the gentle softness of the asari's mouth, their tongues brushing briefly as the kiss deepened. She could not help but to compare the sensations to kissing Liara, her bondmate usually a little more firm in her responses, preferring to put up at least a token fight for supremacy, but still, there was something in Tevos' soft, submissive and easily yielding manner that she found highly arousing, soon enough putting all other thoughts out of her head, Shepard losing herself in the singular focus of their rapidly deepening kisses.<p>

"I think we should go upstairs now," Shepard whispered, reluctantly relinquishing her hold on the councilor's lips, watching how Tevos' half-lidded eyes were misting already.

"I could not agree more," the asari smiled as Shepard rose from the sofa, pulling Tevos up with her. The councilor allowed the Spectre to lead her towards the stairs, grabbing an unopened bottle of elassa as they walked past the table.

Even though kissing Tevos had felt amazing and Shepard was eager to continue the mutual exploration, her slight hesitancy returned once they were in the bedroom. Her eyes turned towards the window, as if trying to see the other bedroom across the great hall, but either Aria or Liara had closed the blinds, so she could not see what the other pair were up to, and for a while she could not stop her mind from wandering, supplying her with images of her bondmate in various compromising positions with Aria.

"You're wondering what they are doing," Tevos said knowingly, coming to the window as well, then closing the blinds and taking Shepard's hand, pulling the human towards her. "They wouldn't want you to do that, Shepard. Liara would only want you to have a good time, don't you agree? Would you like Liara to be constantly thinking about you right now?"

"Heh... a petty part of me would probably like that," Shepard admitted. "But you are right... no, I don't want her being concerned about me, I really do hope that she's having a good time."

"And I think she is enjoying herself, yes," Tevos nodded with certainty. "And I think we will enjoy ourselves as well." She leaned closer, her palm cupping Shepard's cheek before she tasted the human's lips again. "Would you like me to lead, Shepard?" Tevos then asked softly.

"Yes, please... at least at the start," Shepard admitted, a little bashfully. "I mean... you're the one with the centuries of experience over the poor ignorant human," she chuckled.

"Not this kind of experience... but I will resolve to do my best to make you comfortable," Tevos smiled as they began to kiss again, this time their hands joining in on the exploration, Shepard struggling with the zipper of Tevos' robe, only managing to open it less than halfway before it seemed to get stuck, forcing her to give up and admit defeat in her efforts to undress the councilor. Tevos had managed to pull Shepard's shirt out of her pants and it gave her the opportunity to run her hands against the human's naked back, but she was failing in removing the shirt completely, in-between their kisses muttering something about buttons being an infernal invention of the humankind. Amidst all the fumbling, Tevos was slowly pushing Shepard towards the bed and eventually the back of the human's knees hit the mattress and she fell down backwards, pulling the councilor along with her.

"Shepard, I require your aid with these... buttons, or else I will be forced to rip your clothing off with biotics," Tevos grinned wickedly as she rose up in the bed, remaining slightly atop of Shepard.

"Sure, as long as you do something about that damnable zipper on your robe," Shepard chuckled, starting to unbutton her shirt, watching Tevos bending her arms behind her back and mere moments later, her robe rippled lightly and became loose, slipping partly off her shoulders, revealing a tantalizing expanse of purple flesh. The councilor did not seem to notice any of that, herself transfixed on the parts of Shepard's exposed skin now that her shirt was unbuttoned. There was very little subtlety about the way that Tevos simply tugged her shirt completely open, her eyes lighting up as she admired the view of Shepard's powerful torso and the white bra supporting her generous breasts.

"By the goddess, you are beautiful, Shepard," Tevos sighed, her eyes blazing with fiery desire as she literally devoured the Spectre with her hungry stares.

"One would think you had never seen a naked human before," Shepard chuckled, though she did feel a large amount of gratification from the councilor's obvious appreciation of her body. "Still, you probably don't have much experience with undoing the clasps on a bra... here, let me help you..." she reached behind her back and flipped the simple hooks apart, grinning and then sighing in pleasure as Tevos wasted no time in simply brushing the bra aside, shuddering a little from the sight of Shepard's naked breasts.

Shepard had thought that Tevos' usually calm and serene demeanor would extend itself to her bedroom manner as well, but for some reason the councilor seemed to have difficulties in restraining herself as she bent down to begin toying with the human's breasts. _Maybe it was to be expected, _Shepard thought, a little incoherently, Tevos' attentions making it very difficult for her to concentrate. _She did say that she has been patiently waiting on this opportunity for a long time..._

The councilor's mouth and hands on her breasts certainly felt amazing, the expert touch quickly working her nipples to almost painful hardness. Tevos' hands seemed to be everywhere at once in spreading gentle caresses along her torso, more and more insistently trying to push Shepard's pants past her hips, but the asari was foiled by the accursed buttons again, Shepard grinning despite her highly distracted state when she heard Tevos growling softly in annoyance.

"I could help you with those as well, you know," she finally suggested, the asari tugging on her pants with increased urgency and Shepard had no desire to see her favorite pair of jeans ruined when Tevos finally decided to rip them apart with her biotics.

"Please, Shepard," Tevos whispered, pulling back, her eyes having gone darker still. She climbed out of the bed, undoing the zipper at the back of her robe and allowing her clothing to slide down her body and into a pile on the floor, smiling as she noticed the wide-eyed, hungry stare that Shepard gave her, taking in the councilor's beautiful, supple curves, forgetting that she was supposed to be getting out of her pants. "Shepard, it will be very difficult for me to pleasure you unless you remove that irritating garment of yours," Tevos pointed out, remaining standing at the foot of the bed, clad only in revealing black lacy panties.

The asari's words forced Shepard to spring back into action, instantly unbuttoning her jeans and then pushing them down past her knees together with her panties, Tevos reaching out to grab the cuffs of her trousers and pull them off completely. The councilor looked thoughtful, as if she was considering what to do next, standing by the bed and taking in the enchanting view of Shepard's fully naked body, while the human simply lay back and relaxed, admiring the beauty of the asari matron. Whatever hesitancy and doubts had still been lingering about the entire encounter, it had all faded away by now, seeing this beautiful, sexy asari before her fuelled Shepard with basic, primal urges, and she felt strongly compelled to act upon them regardless of whether she shared any deeper connection with Tevos that transcended the physical act of sex.

Shepard was a little surprised when Tevos suddenly reached out with her arms and helped pull her up in a sitting position on the edge of the bed, but the councilor's intent became apparent quickly as she kneeled on the floor before Shepard, placing her hands on the human's knees and slowly starting to spread them apart, herself moving closer inch by inch to take place between Shepard's parted legs. "This is... something that I have been thinking about doing..." Tevos confessed, looking Shepard deep in the eyes, her cheeks flushing dark purple. "Please, Shepard... just relax and enjoy yourself... let me simply give you pleasure..."

"Do you... require any guidance?" Shepard gasped as Tevos lowered her head to press a gentle kiss against the inside of her soft thigh.

"I do not believe so, my Spectre," Tevos looked up at her, Shepard shuddering from the needy pulse in her heated center, her arousal intensifying by leaps and bounds as she watched the councilor kneeling before her submissively. "I think you will find me... more than adequately prepared..." the asari murmured, pressing her lips against Shepard's thigh again, inching towards that most sacred of places, gently pushing on the human's knees to force her legs even further apart.

Shepard let out a series of low moans as Tevos' skilful ministrations finally reached their destination, the asari then remaining frozen for a good while, not doing anything and feeling Tevos' soft breath against her soaked folds and clit throbbing with unmet need was slowly driving Shepard insane. Still, she did not risk looking down at just why Tevos had paused, feeling too embarrassed when she realized that the asari was probably simply inspecting her with undisguised curiosity. Shepard felt a little awkward about such intimate scrutiny, but her embarrassment was very light compared with the unexpectedly strong need to feel that Tevos found her pleasing to look at.

Her slight insecurity was quickly extinguished when Tevos finally set to work, careful, probing licks at first, tasting her wet, heated arousal. Shepard heard the councilor gasp and shudder as soon as she had experienced the taste, resuming her efforts with increased vigor, making light purring sounds that apparently voiced her strong approval. Once Tevos had satisfied her curiosity by tasting Shepard's dripping wetness, her tongue moved a little above the human's entrance, circling the tiny, hard bud and starting to toy with it, swiping at Shepard's clit with her tongue, pulling it into her mouth and sucking on it, making Shepard cry out in earnest for the first time, her pleasure finally beginning to mount. She could not take her eyes off from Tevos, watching the asari's mouth latched onto her clit, feeling a desire to touch the councilor in turn, then simply gripping the edge of the bed and throwing her head backwards, moans of pleasure accompanied by a litany of swearwords escaping from her mouth.

"Fuck... my god, I... I don't think I can last much longer..." she whimpered, her hips jerking forward to find more purchase with the asari's mouth, ravishing her. Shepard had to summon all of her willpower not to reach out and grab the back of Tevos' head, remembering how she hated it when someone dared to touch her head when she was giving them a blowjob. Some of the male lovers she had taken in a now very distant past had not taken this rule of hers seriously, and had paid for it with broken wrists.

Shepard's admission that her orgasm was imminent only seemed to spur Tevos on. The councilor obviously wanted her to come and to do so quickly, increasing the pressure on her almost painfully hard clit, making Shepard's hips nearly lift off the bed. "Oh god..." Shepard managed, feeling the edge of surrender approaching fast. ""Meld... if you want..." she whispered, suddenly feeling the need to share her pleasure with Tevos.

The asari's movements stopped for a while, delaying Shepard's orgasm, as she processed just what had been said, looking up gratefully at the Spectre before her eyes began to swim and turned into dark, inky pools of blackness, the familiar tug on Shepard's mind linking them together on a more intimate level than mere physical connection. The meld was shallow and concentrated simply on sharing the physical aspect of pleasure, devoid of the kind of deep intimacy she shared in her melds with Liara, but nonetheless as soon as they both had attuned to these shared sensations, the pleasure of the intimate act spiked yet again, almost pushing Shepard over the edge and carrying Tevos along with her. The sensations flooding forth from the councilor suggested that she was close to the sacred edge herself, Shepard feeling and seeing through the meld that Tevos' had pushed her lacy black panties down to her thighs, her right hand frantically rubbing the hard, stiff ridge just above her entrance, Shepard able to feel the needy pull and twitch of the asari's clit under her gentle, skilled touch.

Shepard felt that she would have probably been able to withstand the divine sensations brought by Tevos' mouth for a few more minutes, but the mental image of the councilor desperately trying to get herself off was simply too overpoweringly arousing and proved to be her undoing. When Tevos once again took her throbbing clit between her lips and began to gently suckle on it, Shepard's hips seized and began to twitch uncontrollably. She fell back on the bed, seizing Tevos firmly by the shoulders, her hips violently slamming against the councilor's chin as she came, Tevos letting go of her clit and rushing to savor her release with eager licks.

The shared sensations of Shepard's orgasm quickly pushed Tevos over the edge as well. The Spectre bit down hard on the inside of her cheek as she felt Tevos peaking through the meld, feeling how the councilor's inner walls twitched as her fingers slipped between her swollen folds, quickly coaxing a swift and powerful release from the asari, Shepard savoring the echoes of Tevos' orgasm, at the same time suddenly catching herself thinking about how wonderful it would be to feel Tevos clenching around her fingers, riding her and losing her control completely, instead of this kind of safe, easy release that very much allowed the councilor to remain in control.

Tevos pressed one last kiss against Shepard's heated centre before sighing contently as she began to gently disentangle their joined consciousnesses, the difference between her controlled approach and Liara's hasty, impulsive melds staggering. It made Shepard wonder with excitement about whether she could make Tevos lose her cool restraint and force the asari into surrendering herself as completely as Liara did, the maiden simply not knowing any other way to experience her pleasure. When Tevos finally pulled away with a satisfied smile, looking up at Shepard from her kneeling position at the foot of the bed, her eyes had become clear from the misty darkness of the meld. "I take it that I have managed to please, Shepard?" the councilor asked, almost demurely.

"It was perfect as far as introductions go," Shepard replied with a low growl, reaching out and seizing Tevos' hands in hers. "I hope you did not think of stopping there," she added, then leaning back in the bed and pulling Tevos up with her, draping the asari over her and in the process pushing her panties down past her knees and then off completely with the help of her feet.

"I hoped to hear you say that, my Spectre," Tevos panted, looking exhilarated at the prospect, yelping a little as Shepard flipped her over in the bed, trapping the asari under her powerful, muscular frame, the councilor sighing in content as she wrapped her arms around Shepard's back, the two starting to kiss deeply, the fiery, burning need returning almost instantly.

Tevos whimpered a little when Shepard finally released her lips, but her mewls of discontent faded quickly as the human began to trace light kisses along her collarbone, smiling as she noticed the bite marks that Aria had left on her bondmate's shoulder. They looked fairly fresh, as if they had been made only this morning or the night before, Aria likely leaving them as a reminder to Shepard that despite their agreement to share, Tevos was her bondmate and belonged to her and her only. It almost made Shepard giggle aloud because she knew that Aria would find similar marks of ownership when she explored Liara's body.

Shepard spent considerable time at Tevos' breasts once she had reached them, cupping the soft flesh and tonguing and suckling the stone hard nipples, eliciting noises that sounded like happy purring from the councilor, Tevos shifting and stretching under her as Shepard continued to play with her firm, supple breasts. The purring eventually turned into slightly impatient growls, Tevos beginning to rock her hips upwards, desperate for more direct attention, starting to feel frustrated and Shepard did not waste any more time now, spreading the asari's legs and settling comfortably between her thighs, first running exploratory fingers through the completely soaked folds of Tevos' azure, watching the sensitive flesh twitch in response to her touch, the councilor letting out a strangled whimper, sounding close to begging for Shepard to finally bend down and claim her prize.

The Spectre decided not to prolong the councilor's suffering any longer, herself also feeling the sharp need to discover what it was like to deliver pleasure to someone else other than Liara. She sealed her lips around the hard, sensitive ridge of Tevos' clit, testing the technique that always drove Liara completely mad, harsh sucking accompanied by circular teasing with the tip of her tongue. Tevos' reaction amazed her, the councilor first as if freezing, almost forgetting to breathe, before letting out a ragged moan, her hips arching upwards with such force that Shepard could barely hold the physically weaker asari down on the bed.

"Goddess..." Tevos gasped, trying to rock her hips against Shepard's mouth, but the human held her pinned down and helpless. "C-C-Comm-... Spectre!" Shepard grinned at the strong, flattering reaction, but did not allow it to distract her, continuing her attentions to the asari's twitching, stiffening clit. Tevos was by now literally dripping with wetness, her juices coating Shepard's chin and making a mess of the bedsheets. Still, the councilor seemed to be slowly becoming accustomed to the powerful sensations, managing to steady her breathing and push away the persistent need to meld to intensify and share her encroaching orgasm.

_Well, this just won't do, _Shepard decided with a wicked grin, not letting go of the sensitive little bud, instead bringing up her fingers to trace and part Tevos' wet, soaked folds. _Let's make this a bit harder on you, my pet councilor, _she thought, slipping three fingers inside with ease, hearing Tevos crying out, her voice breaking into ragged gasps again, her inner walls clenching hard around Shepard's digits, sliding through the pliant warmth, gentle thrusting motion that quickly drove the asari towards the unavoidable culmination. Shepard felt the familiar gentle tug at the back of her mind again as Tevos initiated a gentle meld, hovering on the edge of her orgasm and wanting to share it with her. But the Spectre had no intentions of making Tevos' release gentle and safe this time. Her melds with Liara had taught her how to erect mental barriers without hurting the one trying to meld with her, and she did so now, pushing the tugging sensation away and keeping the surprised Tevos out of her head.

"Goddess... what... what are you..." Tevos moaned, arching in her arms. "I... please... I need to come... let me Join... please..."

_No way, you're not nearly desperate enough, _Shepard grinned to herself. This was just what she had been planning, even if she knew that she was playing a risky game. She had not bothered to even touch herself, counting on the strength of Tevos' orgasm to push her over the edge as well. Sometimes when she tried this game with Liara, she managed to make her bondmate come before they had Joined, and thus robbing herself of a pleasurable release. Still, she trusted that Tevos would manage to endure, knowing that Aria had probably pushed her limits way beyond what they were attempting now, counting on the councilor's self-control.

So, Shepard continuing to gently thrust her fingers deep into Tevos, listening to her cries, whimpers and barely coherent begging, keeping the councilor hovering on the edge of orgasm, looking up to see tears of effort streaming down the asari's cheeks as Tevos fought desperately to keep the meld away. Realizing that Tevos' resistance was crumbling swiftly and that she would not be able to last long, Shepard decided to try one last experiment. She curled her fingers slightly on the next stroke, dragging them teasingly along the twitching, hard front wall inside of Tevos, wondering if grinding against the swollen spot that always made Liara lose control would have the same effect on Tevos.

She did not have to wait long for the reaction as Tevos threw her head back and literally screamed from the intense pleasure. Shepard immediately lowered her mental barriers, silently praying that Tevos still retained a semblance of awareness to initiate a meld. Moments later, the councilor literally threw her mind into Shepard's, letting out another broken scream as she came hard around the human's fingers, bucking and clenching, wild in her surrender. Shepard released the asari's clit, moving lower to taste Tevos' release, having felt the councilor's wetness soaking her chin and wrist, making an even bigger mess of the bedsheets. Through it all, the strength of Tevos' unrestrained orgasm echoed within Shepard, setting her body aflame and release claimed Shepard as well as she moaned against Tevos' soaked entrance, the councilor still whimpering and shaking with aftershocks, more and more of her wetness flooding from her shivering body, eagerly lapped up by Shepard's tongue as the pair slowly began to come down from the powerful, unrestrained release.

After some considerable time, Tevos finally managed to focus herself enough to disentangle her mind from Shepard's and gently sever the meld joining their consciousnesses. Tevos was still breathing hard, her eyes taking a long time to clear from the darkness of the meld as Shepard dragged herself up the bed, the councilor welcoming the Spectre in her embrace, likely needing the comforting feel of being held tightly after sharing something so incredibly powerful and exhausting. Soon they completely lost the track of time, simply holding each other and cuddling blissfully, now and again kissing idly, smiling and giggling like drunk maidens, slowly recovering from the exhausting adventure.

"Goddess, Shepard... you have surpassed my wildest expectations already," Tevos confessed, burying her face in the human's shoulder affectionately.

"Well, I'm very glad to hear that," Shepard smiled, feeling flattered. Her thoughts briefly turned to Liara, hoping that her bondmate was having an equally amazing time with Aria, smiling as she decided that the vain Pirate Queen would never let Liara walk away without completely wearing out and satisfying the maiden, knowing that her sexual prowess and reputation would be in disarray if she would fail to please Liara. "But that just means that I can surpass your expectations even more..." her thoughts returned to the beautiful asari in her arms right now. "After all, we have the whole night... that is, if you are up for more..."

"Oh... I have no intentions of stopping right now, Shepard, believe me," Tevos replied in a sultry voice, full of promise. "I might need a little more time to recover, though..."

"Well, so would I," Shepard grinned, then thinking of something. "I suddenly feel thirsty and your throat must be parched from all that screaming as well." Tevos simply blushed from that statement. "Shall we crack open that bottle of elassa I brought up with us?" Tevos did not reply to that, but her happy nod was all the encouragement that Shepard needed, climbing out of the bed and starting to search for the bottle and two glasses.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: The first Aria/Liara scene. We'll be back with more Shepard/Tevos in the next chapter. _

* * *

><p>"You don't have to do that, really," Liara said softly, watching Aria fiddling with the selection menu of the sound system in the Pirate Queen's bedroom. The maiden was sitting on the bed, legs pulled under her body comfortably as she idly sipped through yet another glass of elassa.<p>

"Well, perhaps I wanted to get you in the proper mood so that you would decide to dance for me," Aria chuckled, finally settling on some simple mood piece with slow beat, something that did not feel intrusive.

"Hah, good luck with that," Liara grinned. "I hardly ever dance for Shepard. I would have to consume far more elassa to agree to it now..."

"And I don't think that would be a good idea," Aria shook her head, giving the younger asari a scrutinizing look. "I think that it would be very anticlimactic if you were to pass out from being too drunk." She had brought elassa with them to further take the edge off from Liara's slight nervousness, but she did not want to overdo it and make the younger asari sleepy and incoherent from having too much to drink.

"Probably not," Liara agreed, smiling as she looked at Aria. She was feeling very grateful to the other asari for not insisting on intimacy right after they had retreated to Aria's private quarters. Instead they had simply sat down and talked about trivial matters while enjoying their drinks, Liara slowly feeling her slight anxiety bleeding away. If she was completely honest, a part of her already felt impatient about having Aria's hands on her, tearing off her robe and touching the heated skin underneath. Aria's evasive tactics were deliberately driving her into the mood to crave the physical aspect of their encounter, and even if she was aware of what the Pirate Queen's game was, she could not deny the effectiveness of her actions.

When Aria returned to take her place in the bed next to Liara, the maiden surprised her by reaching out from behind and placing her hands on Aria's shoulders, beginning to lightly stroke them, looking a little shocked by her own boldness. "Unexpected... but very welcome initiative," Aria chuckled, leaning back a little to brush up against Liara.

"All probably down to liquid courage, as Shepard calls it," Liara grinned.

"Don't sell yourself short, T'Soni," Aria purred. "That said, I'm happy to see you all comfortable and relaxed... it looks like I won't need to utilize the rest of my bag of tricks to help you unwind..."

"Now you're making me very curious, Aria," Liara giggled. "Perhaps I should act all nervous again to see what you had planned..."

"Won't work now, T'Soni," Aria's grin became wicked as she turned around to face the maiden. "I know you're in a playful mood... hmm, I was going to take the lead and do all the work at first, just to make you nice and comfortable... but perhaps I should let you take control since you were so quick to become instigator..."

"Umm... I... perhaps... that is..." Liara suddenly hesitated, making Aria laugh. "I mean... I would... very much prefer if you... would take the lead. In the beginning, at least..."

"Hmm... well, I suppose you should count yourself lucky that I am in good spirits and feeling generous," Aria said in a husky voice, now placing her hands on Liara's shoulders and gently pushing the young maiden down on the soft mattress. She hovered over Liara's enticing shape in the bed but refused to descend and cover the maiden completely, staying a little out of touch, her face right above Liara's, looking into the younger asari's eyes to find a mixture of varying emotions, but also a great deal of curiosity. Several times Aria leaned down a little lower, her mouth hovering just above Liara's, watching how the maiden's lips parted in anticipation, but Aria still did not make any moves, chuckling when Liara finally made a tiny whimper and jerked upward to seek the contact, only to watch Aria pulling away. "My, my, so eager already," she remarked, unable to hide her amusement.

"Well, we didn't come up here to play Kepesh-Yakshi," Liara hissed, sounding more than just a little frustrated. While Aria did not have quite as much an effect on her as Shepard, the raw sex appeal of the Pirate Queen was undeniable and together with all the consumed elassa, she felt as if she was starting to burn up a little, in spite of the last vestiges of her hesitancy and embarrassment, the thought of Aria ripping the confining feeling robe away and exposing her heated flesh to the cool air and her touch became more and more appealing.

"That we did not... we came here for an entirely different game... which should not be rushed, my dear Liara, just like Kepesh-Yakshi," Aria grinned. She loved messing with Liara, teasing the poor maiden at every opportunity, but the urge to finally claim that pretty little mouth of hers eventually became too strong and Aria forced Liara tightly against the bed, clamping her lips over Liara's and starting to kiss her deeply and insistently, the somewhat harsh invasion of her lips and tongue surprising Liara a little, but after recovering from the initial surprise, Liara eagerly reciprocated and seemed to enjoy her aggressiveness, the maiden's arms linking around her back as if trying to pull her even closer and deeper. Of course, certain preferences of all those involved had been discussed well in advance before they agreed to this... adventure, and Shepard had mentioned that Liara happily yielded to a more dominating approach most of the time... but whether she would allow the same to Aria, the human hadn't been able to predict. Aria certainly found these first signs encouraging as she peeled away a little reluctantly, her hands glowing with biotics as she simply grasped the neck line of Liara's robe and easily ripped the top half apart, not bothering with flipping the maiden around and struggling with the zipper.

"I really loved that robe, you know," Liara feigned a mock-glare, her face deeply flushed from the kissing as well as from the frank stares of appraisal that Aria now directed at her, casually brushing the remnants of the cloth away and revealing Liara's breasts in their glorious fullness.

"I will think of a way to compensate, I'm sure," Aria growled, starting to run her hands across the smooth plains of Liara's abdomen, towards the maiden's breasts, making Liara draw a sharp hiss of breath. "Such a mother's daughter," Aria could not help but to remark jokingly as her hands teasingly brushed the underside of Liara's swelling breasts, eliciting a tiny whimper from the younger asari.

"It seems everyone simply must make that comparison," Liara rolled her eyes, then giving Aria a curious glance. "Please... don't tell me that you and Benezia ever sought pleasure together. That mental image... might leave emotional scars on me for the rest of my life..."

Aria let out a guffawing laugh, momentarily breaking the mood. "Hells, no," she shook her head. "Your mother was too... proper to ever consider me in that way. And I am referring to the time when I was not an outcast of the asari society yet. Mind you, your mother did not have the kind of rack she had in her matriarch years, so I probably wouldn't have been interested, anyway."

Liara groaned, annoyance flashing before her eyes. "I wish you would stop talking and... umm, used your mouth for something more... ah, pleasant..." she said slightly hesitantly.

"That sounded an awful lot like an order, T'Soni," Aria winked at her. "Then again... I had already decided to do something like that, yes..." she promptly shut up, leaning down on Liara's breasts and capturing a hardening nipple in her mouth, at the same time gently cupping the maiden's breasts with her hands, Liara letting out a quiet moan at the sudden spike of pleasure coursing through her body. Aria quickly decided that she would be happy to spend the next hour or so simply toying with Liara's breasts, mostly due to Liara's reaction to all the attention she lavished upon her by now stone hard nipples. Shepard had mentioned something about Liara being incredibly responsive, but Aria had not truly comprehended what it would feel like to listen to the soft whimpers and needy mewls pouring forth from the maiden's mouth. She could not coax this kind of reaction from Tevos, certainly not by simply suckling on her breasts, her bondmate much better at controlling her responses, but hearing this kind of reaction from Liara was incredibly gratifying and arousing. Her leather pants suddenly began to feel particularly tight and constricting, heat starting to burn in her core, which was why Aria eventually abandoned Liara's breasts and began to slide downwards, tracing the maiden's abdomen with teasing kisses, making use of Liara's distracted state to peel away the rest of her robe and leaving her naked save for the lacy white undergarments she was wearing.

Despite her obvious arousal, Liara still put up the last few token struggles, Aria finally managing to coax her into parting her legs and letting the Pirate Queen settle comfortably between her legs, facing the white panties hiding the last of Liara's secrets. Aria did not make a move immediately, pausing to savor the mental image of what it would feel like when she finally buried her head between Liara's legs and used her tongue to savor the taste and explore the maiden's most intimate places. She did not often please Tevos this way, only when they both needed a break from the usual routine, but most of the time they both enjoyed it more when Tevos serviced Aria with her mouth. Still, Liara's innocent, genuine responsiveness alone would make the experience totally worth it, Aria was convinced of it by now, hooking her fingers around the lacy straps and about to pull down Liara's underwear when the maiden suddenly reached out and grabbed Aria's hands to stop her, last bit of token resistance.

"Don't even think of pretending that you have reconsidered now," Aria chided softly, trying to remove Liara's hands, but the younger asari did not relent... yet. "Your mind still tries to resist, but your body wants this... I can see it so clearly, and you can't hide it." Her grin broadened when she realized that Liara's panties were already quite thoroughly soaked and becoming more and more wet with every word she spoke. Aria decided that this could be a good opportunity to test whether Liara truly responded as well to dirty talk as Shepard had assured her. "You're already so wet for me, you little slut... so stop fighting it..."

"I... oh, goddess," Liara moaned incoherently, but her hands still prevented Aria from tearing off her underwear.

An idea suddenly occurred to Aria as she began to speak in a sultry tone of voice. "Just think of the fun the others are already having... I think I could hear their moans coming from the other side of the mansion..." In truth, she hadn't heard anything what with the background music, but Liara didn't need to know that. "I imagine that Tevos is already between your bondmate's legs, servicing her with that clever little tongue of hers... and it sounded like Shepard was really enjoying it..."

"Nnghh!" Liara gasped, removing one hand and slipping the fingers into her mouth, sucking on her own digits as she contemplated the scandalously delicious image of Tevos' head buried between Shepard's legs, eliciting cries of pleasure from her beloved.

"Or maybe they've decided to use one of our favorite salarian sex toys..." Aria continued to tease, watching a fresh pulse of heated arousal soaking Liara's panties even more thoroughly, making them almost see-through. "You do love to use it with Shepard, don't you? Answer me..." Aria pressed, Liara only making strangled noises and nodding desperately in reply. "Maybe I'll take pity and use it on you... if you prove obedient enough. Would you like that?"

"I... no..." Liara whimpered.

"Wrong answer," Aria shook her head, watching how the utterly soaked undergarments now revealed Liara's sex to her view. "Your body could not be begging me more desperately to fuck you like the slut that you are," she said sharply, finally ripping Liara's panties away with a gentle aid of biotics, leaving the maiden completely exposed, vulnerable and aroused beneath her, gasping deliciously as Aria finally bent down and ran her tongue along Liara's sensitive, glistening folds, savoring the taste.

Liara's body arched in her arms, especially when every teasing pass of her tongue was accompanied by more dirty language, Liara's reaction exceeding Aria's wildest expectations. "Fuck, you're going to feel so wonderfully tight around me when I finally use that toy on you," she said, hearing the gratifying whimpers coming from Liara in response. It felt as if she had only just started to have her way with Liara, and yet there was already a desperate urgency in Liara's cries, in the way her inner muscles clenched desperately at Aria's fingers when they made the occasional surge through her wet, tight heat... Liara was quickly approaching the edge, and Aria did not feel like allowing her to reach the blessed release so quickly, even if the initial idea had been to get the maiden off quickly and make her more comfortable and relaxed. Now that she was coaxing all these beautiful responses from Liara's body, Aria desperately wanted to prolong the act, even if she knew that they had the whole night to themselves.

"You're close, aren't you, little slut?" Aria teased, receiving hasty whimpers of affirmation in response. "Shepard told me that you've gotten better at controlling and denying yourself... I would like to see that... but so far I'm not seeing much self-control, to be honest." She flicked her tongue against the hard ridge of Liara's hyper-sensitized clit, feeling another surge of wetness coating her fingers, thrusting through the maiden's tight entrance. "No control at all... you obviously need to come like the needy little whore that you are."

"Goddess... shut up... already..." Liara moaned, her hands grasping at the bedsheets desperately, ripping at the cloth and nearly tearing it as she tried to steady herself, to block out the annoyingly arousing tone of Aria's voice... but there was no way to stop the Pirate Queen from her dirty talk, and Liara knew that if Aria would not stop talking, she would succumb to her pleasure sooner rather than later.

Aria did remain silent for a while as she continued her assault on Liara's senses, increasing the frequency and intensity with which she hit those particularly sensitive spots, making Liara's voice keening with rapture, the maiden obviously close to the breaking point by now. She always had the option of simply surrendering to Aria's onslaught and enjoying her release, but as asari, they both vastly preferred their orgasms to be shared through a meld, making them much more satisfying. Liara's consciousness thudded against Aria's constantly by now, like a persistent visitor banging on the proverbial doors and demanding entrance. Aria wondered if she could make Liara desperate enough to beg on the first try, but the maiden quickly answered that question by herself.

"Please... oh, please..." Liara moaned, trembling and sounding largely incoherent. "I need to... please... oh, Shepard..."

Aria bristled in annoyance from hearing Liara cry out her bondmate's name, thinking that it most certainly deserved some kind of punishment, but then realizing that this was the first time when Liara tried something like this arrangement and that even though she wanted to push the maiden as far as she could, she still needed to be patient and take things slowly. "I'll let you come if you ask me prettily enough," Aria grunted, for a moment withdrawing her lips and tongue from the sensitized flesh between Liara's legs. "And if you can remember who is giving you pleasure right now..."

"I... oh goddess," Liara's hips slammed against her chin, embarrassment flooding from the young asari as she obviously realized her earlier mistake of mentioning her bondmate. "Please... Aria, please... let me come... I don't think I can... please, I need to..."

"Meld with me," Aria ordered, immediately feeling Liara's needy essence washing over her senses like a tidal wave. Liara's body froze as she literally screamed out her release, her sex throbbing and twitching against Aria's tongue, pulses of hot, sticky wetness coating Aria's fingers and mouth as she pulled lower to savor the maiden's release, her digits continuing their thrusting, hitting that perfect swollen spot inside Liara again and again to extend her orgasm, letting Aria absorb and enjoy the intensity of Liara's culmination through the meld.

Aria continued to lavish her gentle attention upon the maiden even as she rode through her aftershocks, but the Queen of Omega refrained from hitting the particularly sensitive areas, wanting Liara to calm down and recover so that she would be ready for more... and for something that Aria herself would derive more pleasure from. Certainly, drinking in Liara's pleasure through the meld had been intoxicatingly wonderful, but it had left Aria twitching, burning with a much deeper need, wanting to be touched more intimately now, her tight leather pants feeling like an insufferably restraining prison suffocating her.

When Liara's body had stopped twitching with the aftershocks, the maiden lying boneless on the bed and panting, Aria finally pulled away, deciding to do something about her frustratingly clothed state. She quickly kicked off her boots and then divested herself from the tight leather pants, her underwear following shortly, Aria grinning wickedly as she noticed just how soaking wet she was herself, having enjoyed Liara's orgasm through the meld. "You liked that, didn't you?" she suddenly asked, looking at Liara and noticing that the maiden was watching her undressing with great interest, even if she still appeared a little tired. "It felt like you really enjoyed my mouth..."

"I... I did, yes," Liara admitted, light blush covering her cheeks.

"I think I have earned a favor in return, wouldn't you say?" Aria asked teasingly. "I certainly feel entitled to one." Liara immediately began to pull herself up in the bed, but Aria put her hands on her chest, pushing the surprised maiden back down, clearly having something else in mind. "I have an idea... I think you will enjoy it just as much as will I..." the Pirate Queen said, crawling over to where Liara rested and then throwing a leg over the maiden's head, before starting to lower herself, noticing with delight that even if Liara appeared surprised and a little hesitant, she did not even consider resisting or pushing her away. "Don't worry... I'll be gentle," Aria could not resist adding softly, remembering that Liara might still require some added encouragement and support.

"You... don't have to be too gentle..." Liara managed, watching as if transfixed how Aria's swollen, wet folds and the twitching, engorged clit hovered just above her face. "Shepard loves to ride my mouth... I'm well used to pleasing her this way..."

"Fuck," Aria groaned, Liara's words together with the mental image they had conjured forcing a particularly sharp spike of need through her as she lowered her hips, jumbled mess of swearwords pouring forth from her mouth as Liara's lips closed around the sensitized, throbbing ridge of her clit, starting to suckle on the engorged bud. "Gnnh... this is... excellent..." Aria panted, enjoying the way Liara's lips and tongue worked relentlessly to lick and suckle on her sensitized flesh. She kept her hips completely steady for now, letting Liara get accustomed with sucking her, the maiden eagerly lapping up the wetness that poured from her soaked folds, but she could not quite catch all of it, more and more droplets spilling all over Liara's face and making her chin glisten with Aria's wetness.

Soon enough, Liara's efforts had made Aria so aroused that she could no longer keep her hips steady, starting to rock and grind them against Liara's face. From the way that Liara's tongue hit all the right spots on every pass that Aria made, the Pirate Queen deduced that the maiden did indeed possess an admirable proficiency at the art, probably from frequent practicing with her bondmate, a thought that aroused Aria even more, making her feel embarrassed at how quickly Liara was making her lose that fabled control of hers.

Riding Liara's face like this also provided Aria with the prefect view of the maiden's body spread before her. It also brought another idea to her mind, and her passion-addled mind desperately prayed that Liara would be accepting of the suggestion. "Spread your legs for me, little slut," she moaned, continuing to grind her hips against Liara's face, watching the maiden hesitating a little before her legs did part to reveal her obvious arousal, swollen folds shining from being covered with her wetness. "Perfect... fuck, so perfect..." Aria gasped. She froze for a moment, stopping to peel off her leather jacket and the top underneath it, also fully naked by now. She cupped her own breasts, tweaking the engorged nipples as the motion of her hips sped up even more.

Aria was not sure how much longer she could keep her own orgasm at bay now, and having worked herself in such a state she did not particularly wish to deny herself for much longer. Still, she had one more idea of how to make the entire scene even more insanely arousing. "Touch yourself..." she whimpered urgently, praying that Liara would obey. "Fuck... please, touch yourself... for me..." Liara did not have to be asked twice, her hand literally flying towards her clit, fingers pulling the hood upwards and presenting Aria with a view that on its own was almost enough to send her spiraling towards an orgasm. Immediately, Liara's fingers began to move over the sensitized hard ridge, pinching and rubbing it lightly, the maiden starting to moan against Aria's sex, twitching and throbbing against her mouth, aching with the need to come.

Riding Liara's face while watching the maiden touch herself was clearly too much even for someone as experienced as Aria. "Meld?" she hissed, tethering on the edge of an orgasm that threatened to wash her away like an inconsequential tiny sliver.

"Yes... yes, please!" Liara cried out, opening her mind invitingly, wanting, needing to savor the release originating within the other asari. Aria was already fighting a losing battle, trying not to come just yet, but Liara's gratifying, desperate need for her to orgasm proved to be her undoing.

"Ah... fuck!" Aria cursed, her hips jerking against Liara's face as a powerful orgasm rippled through her body, release spilling from her and coating Liara's mouth and chin with a fresh flood of wetness. Every time that Liara's eager little tongue came in contact with her clit, it forced more and more contractions rippling through her frame, extending her orgasm. Liara's fingers continued to fly over her own throbbing clit, together with the shared pleasure from the meld sending the maiden into her own powerful release. Moaning as she came, Liara finally lost her focus in continuing to tease Aria, allowing the Pirate Queen to slide off from her and slump across the maiden's frame underneath her, panting and cursing as the aftershocks faded with torturous slowness.

"Hell, that was..." Aria finally managed to recapture her voice several minutes later, readjusting her position in the bed so that she still remained partly draped over Liara, but now face to face with the smiling, satisfied looking maiden.

"Acceptable?" Liara ventured with a teasing wink in her eyes.

"Fuck... that was more than acceptable and you damn well know that, T'Soni," Aria laughed, shaking her head. "Rest for a little bit and gather strength... because I sure as hell am not letting you sleep until the morning light. I just need to figure out all the fun things I want to try out with you now that you have proved to be such a good sport..."

"Oh my... that does sound intriguing..." Liara managed a fake demure giggle, trying to enflame Aria further, not that it was really required. The amount of fun she was having felt a little surprising, even shocking to her, but her initial hesitancy, shame or embarrassment, those feelings had long since faded away. She only hoped that Shepard and Tevos were enjoying themselves as much as she was having fun together with Aria...


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: The second Shepard/Tevos scene. Bringing in the toys now. (Hell, you knew that was happening!) Liara/Aria will get their turn next. :) _

* * *

><p>"So... do you finally accept defeat, my dear councilor?" Shepard teased, resting on the bed, Tevos huddled next to her and still breathing heavily from their latest round of exertions. "Will you concede that I have worn you out?"<p>

"I am not allowed to do that, at least not until the break of dawn. Aria would be very displeased if I should fail to keep up with you. I assure you that she has no intentions of going easy on your bondmate, Shepard," Tevos smiled, quickly hiding any signs of her tiredness.

"Heh, well, it's a good thing that I like to carry Liara around in my arms, so it doesn't matter hugely if she's unable to walk tomorrow," Shepard chuckled, wondering briefly how her bondmate was faring. She could not see through the blinds of the other bedroom, only that the light was still on, so she assumed that Aria and Liara had not called it a night either. "But well, I'm feeling up for more, I think," she brushed her fingers over Tevos' sensitive crests, delighting in the soft purring noise that the asari made, pretty much the same reaction as Liara's. "Whenever you're ready for more..."

"Oh, I'm good," Tevos chuckled, placing an idle kiss on the Spectre's shoulder. "Shepard, I..." she started to speak, but then seemed to hesitate.

"What is it?" Shepard asked quickly.

"I, umm... have an idea. A proposition, really," Tevos admitted, blushing hotly. "I was wondering if you would be willing to consider something..."

"Of course, but I'll need to know what exactly you're asking," Shepard smiled encouragingly.

"Well, I... know from credible sources that you and Liara enjoy... employing certain toys..." Tevos whispered. "I was wondering... would you like to do something like that now? With me?"

"I... hmm," Shepard hesitated for a moment. She and Liara tended to employ the most amazing discovery of the past century, otherwise known as a sensory transmitting salarian sex toy, for very special occasions. The feeling of being buried deep inside her bondmate, connected on such an intimate level was very powerful and provided for some of the most intensive pleasure they had ever shared, so Shepard was not immediately certain that she wanted to share such intimacy with Tevos as well. However... in a way, this was a very special occasion as well. They had not discussed whether to turn this event into a regular occurrence, so it was possible that unless they did it now, they would never have another opportunity, and suddenly Shepard felt deeply tempted to experience everything they could during this one special night. "I'm a little hesitant, because, well, it feels so... very intimate..."

"Yes... I know," Tevos nodded thoughtfully. "But I would be comfortable with it, Shepard. I know that we did not discuss before whether we would take things this far, but we did agree that our borders would be our comfort level."

"Do you know if Aria was planning to bring this up with Liara?" Shepard asked suddenly.

"Oh yes... I think that she intended to propose the idea to your bondmate," Tevos smiled. "It is a... very powerful fantasy of hers, to dominate Liara that way..."

"Umm, that is kinda... hot," Shepard gulped, powerful flame of desire coursing through her from that mental image. "In a way... I rather hope that Liara doesn't decline..."

"I don't think she will... Aria can be very persuasive, though she will be respectful of Liara's wishes," Tevos smiled.

"So, tell me... do you also have some fantasies involving us both and the use of that certain toy..." Shepard winked at the councilor. "I imagine that with Aria, you don't get to wear it a lot..."

"Never," Tevos shook her head. "And quite frankly, I am happy that way. So... my fantasies are all about you wearing the toy... and using it on me. I... could tell you, but..." the asari licked her lips teasingly, looking at Shepard with half-lidded eyes. "I could also show you..."

"Ah, fuck..." Shepard growled, feeling her resolve breaking at those words. "Let's do it."

"Excellent," Tevos grinned, suddenly jumping up from the bed, all tiredness dissipating instantly as she approached one of the cupboards and removed a black box that Shepard recognized instantly.

"Damn it, you had planned it all along, hadn't you?" Shepard asked, watching Tevos withdrawing the familiar toy from the box, teasingly running her slender fingers alongside the thick shaft. Suddenly, the thought of how amazing the touch of those hands would feel once she was wearing the toy occupied Shepard's mind, and she could not stop herself from quivering with anticipation, sharp spike of arousal surging through her as she rose in the bed and moved closer to the councilor.

"It is the job of a councilor to be always prepared," Tevos replied with a hint of smugness, placing a hand on Shepard's shoulder to stop her from getting up from the bed, gently pushing her down to sit on the edge. "Please, my dear Spectre... allow me..." Tevos dropped on her knees in front of Shepard, the human remaining to sit on the bed, Tevos setting the toy aside for a moment as she used her hands to spread Shepard's knees apart.

"Fuck, yes..." Shepard groaned as Tevos leaned in, starting to lavish her attention at her sex once more, her eager little tongue starting to circle and press down on the hardened, throbbing little bud above her entrance. The intent of the councilor became very clear from the way that she avoided dropping lower to taste some of Shepard's escaping wetness, wanting to get her so soaked that she could easily fit in the toy. Shepard idly caressed the asari's shoulders in turn, now and again running teasing fingers along her crest, careful not to exert any pressure. Even though she was already reacting with heady moans, more than prepared to accept the toy, Tevos was reluctant to relinquish her prize and Shepard could not stop herself to order her to back away. Even though she could not wait to be buried in Tevos' tight, clinging heat, the view before her was almost just as arousing as she watched Tevos' head working diligently between her legs, Shepard time from time again marveling at the amazingly exciting realization that one of the galaxy's most powerful and influential individuals was working so extremely hard to get her off. It felt especially astounding when she was reminded of the rocky start to their relationship. If someone had told her eighty years ago that one day she would be enjoying herself by fucking the arrogant, snippy and cold asari councilor, hearing her beg, cry and moan for more, she would have probably shot them dead or pronounced them terminally insane. And yet, it was happening, and it felt absolutely glorious.

"I think that should be more than enough," Tevos grinned, her lips releasing Shepard's clit with a soft pop. The asari glanced down at Shepard's soaked entrance, her folds dripping with wetness, Shepard herself panting lightly. "Yes... perfect." Tevos reached out and picked up the toy again, running the blunt end along Shepard's entrance, both to tease and to coat with wetness the part of the shaft that would settle inside Shepard. Once Tevos appeared satisfied with her effort, she did not waste any more time, pressing the shorter end of the toy past Shepard's soaked folds and it slid inside with embarrassing ease, eliciting a delightful gasp from the Spectre. Having checked that the sensation transmitting plate had lined up perfectly with Shepard's clit, her strained grunt an affirmation to that, Tevos set to work without giving Shepard any time to adjust to the sensations of this artificial extension to her body. The asari's hand wrapped firmly around the base of the shaft as she began a gentle but firm pumping motion, watching and smiling at how Shepard struggled to keep her hips from arching into her touch.

"Oh... god! This is... excellent..." Shepard moaned, enjoying the firm strokes of Tevos' skilled, experienced hand, her cries intensifying when Tevos brought her other hand in as well, seizing the upper part of the shaft, pumping more vigorously now, the pressure all along the shaft making it throb with quickly growing need for release. "Careful..." she hissed, no longer able to stop her hips from arching upwards, thrusting into the asari's grip.

"Careful, my Spectre?" Tevos chuckled, thoroughly enjoying watching Shepard struggle to retain her control. "Careful of what?"

"Going to... make me come..." Shepard groaned, continuing her thrusts to meet Tevos' pumping motion in a delightful, harsh rhythm that was quickly driving her insane.

"And where is the harm in that?" Tevos smiled in satisfaction. She leaned a little forward and opened her mouth, her lips wrapping around the tip of the hard shaft as Shepard's hips rolled forward, her eager little tongue lapping at the thicker head, teasing the little slit at the top of it.

Shepard trembled and cried out as she pulled out and away from Tevos' mouth. The shaft was hard, swollen and pulsing with her need, beads of wetness dripping from the slit at the top as Shepard desperately tried to force back her orgasm. She was unable to stop her thrusts, however, Tevos' mouth eagerly catching the tip of the shaft again, hungrily swallowing the clear liquid that had spilled from the tiny slit, forcing more and more fresh drops emerge from her straining shaft. "Want to... come inside you..." Shepard moaned, pulling away, but then having to thrust back in again, almost spilling hard against Tevos' chin. She gasped, suddenly realizing that the asari had stopped the pumping motion of her hands, wondering what had made Tevos freeze, then noticing that the asari was watching her as if transfixed, literally trembling from Shepard's words.

"Goddess..." Tevos breathed out, releasing Shepard's strained, pulsating shaft. The Spectre's words of wanting to come inside her had intensified Tevos' need to unbearable levels and she simply needed to feel Shepard buried deep inside her or else she felt that she might implode. It took mere seconds for her to climb to her feet, straddle Shepard's hips and settle into the human's lap, lining the strained shaft with her own soaking entrance before starting to push down and taking the shaft inside.

Shepard had not managed to recover much from the pleasurable attentions of the councilor's hands and mouth, when her throbbing length was quickly and completely buried inside of Tevos. The asari slid onto the shaft easily, not quite as tight as Liara, and also more experienced in knowing how to relax her own body in order to take the hard, pulsating length inside her. Still, the sensations were divine as Tevos' inner muscles rippled, pulling at her, squeezing her as the asari began to move up and down the shaft in a torturously slow rhythm. Shepard knew that if she were to begin thrusting inside the asari more purposefully, she would come very quickly, and so she allowed Tevos to take the lead for now, jumping on the opportunity to extend the pleasurable experience for as long as she could. Still, looking on at Tevos as she rode her hips made her resolution to delay her orgasm very difficult to maintain. It made Shepard think of another aspect of their encounter, that of their boss and employee dynamic, because as a Spectre she effectively was the councilor's subordinate during their weekly meetings on the Citadel. Thinking about how it was not simply Tevos, but her beautiful, powerful employer, moaning as she rode her towards the inevitable shared culmination, for some reason drove Shepard even wilder with unrestrained lust and her hips arched a little to meet Tevos' with a thrust of her own.

Suddenly, the sensations of needing the release, the feeling of having kept it pent up for too long became too strong for Shepard. Still, she wanted the orgasm to blossom from the councilor's side, to let her be the one to ride them both into the beautiful culmination. As Tevos kept grinding her hips against the human in an increasingly torrid pace, Shepard leaned forward a little and captured the hard nipple of Tevos' swaying, bouncing breasts, starting to tease and suckle on the stiff, hard point. Immediately, the councilor's inner muscles clamped down on her even more tightly, the unexpected sensation almost enough to push Shepard over the edge and force her to release into Tevos' soft, clingy heat. Still, the councilor was very close herself and she must have realized what Shepard was trying to do, suddenly initiating a meld which Shepard eagerly accepted, both of them crying out with the added sensations of the intense pleasure suddenly being doubled by sharing. _'I... I can't stop...' _Tevos hastily sent her jumbled thoughts through the meld, now riding Shepard by angling her hips so that the head of the shaft hit her swollen front wall in exactly the right spot. _'Goddess, I... I'm going to come...' _

And then she was there, falling over the edge, sparks flying before her eyes as Tevos came hard, going rigid in Shepard's arms before thousands of infinitesimal shudders broke out at once as the orgasm rippled through her, bringing Shepard along with her as the Spectre arched her hips, thrusting as deep into Tevos as she could, and then moaning from the top of her lungs as she felt release spilling from the tip of the shaft, one hot burst after another filling Tevos. The asari's still contracting inner muscles continued to milk the hard shaft before eventually fading off as Tevos slumped forward, resting against Shepard's chest, the human remaining buried deep inside her, the two still connected in the meld.

It did not take long for Shepard to realize that despite the strength of her orgasm, the shaft of the toy still felt very much full and strained, aching for more. Tevos seemed fully satisfied through the mental link, but by now Shepard knew her intimately enough to know that the asari would be ready to happily accept more. Shepard had allowed Tevos to ride her and bring them both to an amazing orgasm, but she knew what fantasy was still fresh on her mind, keeping the shaft hard and full of need. She needed to take Tevos more harshly, to savor thrusting deeply into the asari, to truly and literally claim her in the possessive sense of the word. Without any warning, Shepard put her hands on Tevos' hips and pushed her a little up the shaft before sliding her down again, grinning at how Tevos' inner muscles clenched around her immediately, despite the asari's body feeling tired and worn out.

_'Shepard... goddess, what are you...' _The councilor literally whimpered in the meld, letting out a surprised moan in the physical realm.

_'I'm up for one more... and I think, so are you,' _Shepard felt smug through the meld, forcing Tevos up and then thrusting into her firmly, enjoying the ripples of the asari's inner muscles around her. _'This is what you have been dreaming about, haven't you? About me using you... taking you hard, thrusting deep into you, like the submissive little whore that you are... is this what you want?' _She felt a little apprehensive about using this kind of language even in the meld, but Aria had already briefed her earlier that Tevos reacted very well to this kind of trash talk, especially when she was the one being claimed. If Tevos' reaction was anything to go by, her inner muscles seizing the shaft in a tight grip, Aria had been very correct in her assessment.

_'Oh, goddess... yes... yes!' _Tevos cried out in the meld, giving in to the sensations and trying to relax her body as Shepard continued to thrust into her vigorously, pumping harshly in and out of her battered frame. _'So... good... won't last... long...' _Her body fell backwards, slipping back between Shepard's legs so that her crest almost brushed against the soft carpet, Shepard's hands holding her by the hips, pulling Tevos in tight to meet her own thrusts, then pushing back as the thick, trembling shaft withdrew for yet another brutal, but at the same time heavenly maddening thrust.

_'You will... hold on,' _Shepard ordered through the meld, her thoughts disorganized, chaotic. _'I get to come first... do not defy me...' _Tevos whimpered at that, unsure if she could comply with that request when Shepard was using her in such a heavenly, possessive manner. She was burning with the need to find release, trying to do all she could to force Shepard to spill into her, clenching desperately hard down on the throbbing shaft, trying to push Shepard over the edge, and even though she could sense that the human was very close, Shepard somehow managed to hold on, continuing to pump one thrust into Tevos after another. The only relief for the councilor was that Shepard deliberately avoided catching her swollen front wall, both of them knowing that striking that particular spot repeatedly would send Tevos spiraling into an orgasm right away.

Shepard felt sweat pouring down her face, spilling into her eyes as she rapidly blinked it away, her entire frame straining with effort as she continued to pound into Tevos with deep, rapid thrusts. The shaft felt so full and aching as never before, and she knew that she could not hold out for much longer, but Tevos was losing control as well, and since Shepard was desperate to come first, she needed to find that little bit extra to push her over the edge. She had been keeping her eyes closed, concentrating simply on the rhythm of her thrusts, not wanting to feel distracted from her task of pounding into Tevos, but now she opened her eyes to look at the asari's body in front of her, helplessly dangling between her legs, exposed full breasts bouncing with the rhythm of her hard thrusts, but the most arousing was the sight of the thick, throbbing shaft traveling in and out through the purple, slick folds encompassing it with such divine sensations.

_'Oh god... fuck... here I come,' _Shepard let out a strained groan, feeling the shaft twitch and jump as her release rushed through it. _'Going to fill you up, slut...' _Tevos literally screamed out her side of the orgasm at that, the intense sensations of pleasure flowing from the councilor momentarily blinding Shepard before she refocused back on keeping up the pace of her thrusts even as she came, spurting more and more of her release into Tevos. The asari clenched so hard against her, screaming, moaning, whimpering as she rode through her release, the contractions of her inner muscles continuing to coax more and more spurts from Shepard's shaft, until the contractions finally began to subside a long while later, and the throbbing length still buried inside her no longer had anything to give.

Still joined in a meld, Shepard pulled Tevos up against her and then gently lowered the exhausted looking councilor on the bed, slowly draping herself over the asari and patiently waiting for their bodies to calm down from the exhausting efforts, Tevos slowly and a little reluctantly eventually breaking the meld. "Goddess, Shepard... that was... incredible," the asari whispered, still panting heavily. "I love Aria so much, but..."

"And I love Liara more than life itself, but..." Shepard nodded slowly, realizing what Tevos was getting at. "But we are... more than just friends, are we not?" Tevos smiled, nodding at her. "Is there an asari word for that?"

"I do not feel the need to categorize what we share... but the closest I can think of is _am'anti_..." Tevos whispered back to her. "And Shepard... I hope that you are fully satisfied... because I do not think I have anything left to give..."

"Don't worry, this last one took everything I had left," Shepard chuckled back at the asari. "Now I need to rest... and maybe in a few minutes I will have enough strength to just about drag us both to the shower..."


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Well, here's the last part of this particular debauchery, a rather messy and even more NSFW Liara/Aria toy-scene. Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>"You liked that, didn't you?" Aria chuckled, releasing the hold of biotic shackles keeping Liara's hands clasped and held in place above her head, then moving to remove the blindfold from Liara's eyes, smiling as she saw Liara's clear blue orbs still swimming with inky blackness. "Oh yes, you most definitely did," she added, running her hand up and down the maiden's warm skin, covered with a sheen of perspiration, settling on to gently massage her breast, thumbing the stone hard nipple and enjoying the purring sound Liara made in reaction.<p>

"I did, yes..." Liara confessed, blushing a little a she looked into Aria's eyes. It rather amazed the Queen of Omega that the maiden was still blushing at some relatively innocent words, despite that her body was happily engaging in a far more depraved activities than these simple words described.

She had already managed to coax Liara into fulfilling some of her fantasies involving the young maiden, such as the biotic bondage and blindfold act. Yes, she had been forced to accept the same treatment herself first as a part of her persuasion tactics, but the reversed experience had been amazing as well. Aria was pleasantly surprised at how cooperative Liara had been throughout the entire night. Even if Shepard had implied that her bondmate would be open to some new experiences, unlike if they had tried this some fifty or seventy years ago when Liara was still rather timid regarding daring bedroom activities. Of course, there was one thing that she still had not suggested, something that was at the very top of her private fantasy list, but considering what she had learned from Shepard and judging how responsive Liara had been thus far, Aria had high hopes.

"So... you've been a very good sport so far..." Aria teased, lowering herself to steal a soft, encouraging kiss, pulling a little on Liara's lower lip before releasing it with a wet pop. "I wonder if you would be willing to consider another idea of mine..."

"That depends..." Liara replied, unable to hide being intrigued. She was feeling a little tired as hour after hour had rushed by while Aria put her through the paces, but she felt that going through the enjoyable experiences without showing her exhaustion had become something of a point of pride somewhere along the way. "I would have to know what exactly you have in mind, Aria."

"Well..." Aria drawled seductively, running an idle finger around Liara's chest, just above her breasts. "Shepard told me how much you enjoy playing around with certain... toys..."

"Oh..." Liara's cheeks grew deep purple. "That's something... very intimate. I'm not sure... perhaps Shepard would prefer if we kept that activity solely amongst ourselves..."

"My wicked little bondmate had a cunning plan to talk Shepard into using the toy on her," Aria winked. "If you heard the noises those two were making a few minutes ago... I can assure you, Tevos screams like that only when she comes around me when I'm buried deep inside her... so I think that she has been successful in persuading Shepard. You do not wish to be outdone by those two, yes?"

"Hmm..." Liara considered thoughtfully, trying to ignore Aria's distracting little caresses as the older asari worked to reignite her flame. She did not think that Aria was bluffing. While she hadn't discussed specific details such as this with Shepard, when faced with the decision she struggled to find any arguments against the suggestion. The idea was that they could do anything they were comfortable with, so the question became whether she was comfortable with opening herself to Aria in such an intimate way. While a part of her felt a little reluctant, the pleasure she had experienced already and still craved for more, urged her to agree. And even though she could never put it in words to let Aria know, letting herself be possessed and taken by someone as commanding and confident as the Pirate Queen was... very thrilling and liberating in a strange kind of way. "Oh, very well..."

"You won't regret it, T'Soni." Aria was out of the bed immediately, walking over to the desk to remove a delicate black box from one of its drawers. She took out the contents, a thick, elongated object that Liara recognized instantly, a mixture of embarrassment and desire rushing through her from the sight alone. But it was nothing compared to watching what Aria did next, lifting one leg up on the edge of the bed to part her thighs slightly, her left hand sliding between her legs and starting to expertly tease, circle and tweak her own clit, making herself dripping wet so that she could fit the toy in its place easily. Aria had the frustrating habit of keeping her eyes locked with Liara's throughout the entire process, eventually sliding the blunt end of the toy past her wet folds, easily accepting the thicker end of the shaft. Liara found the constant eye contact both immensely arousing as well as embarrassing, but as Aria reached out to give herself a few experimental strokes to test whether the sensation transmitting plate had fallen in place correctly, Liara allowed a tiny whimper of need escaping her lips, her hand slipping between her legs to cup her warm, wet sex, unable to stop touching herself as she observed the arousing sight of Aria stroking herself.

"Well, well, it looks like you're more eager for this than you are letting on, T'Soni," Aria smirked, climbing into the bed and crawling over to Liara, sitting on her knees at the maiden's side, looking down at Liara in a commanding way, as if expecting her to do something. It did not take long for Liara to realize what was expected of her, since Aria was no longer stroking herself she clearly expected the younger asari to do it for her. Liara hesitated only briefly as she removed her fingers from her own clit, throbbing with need, and wrapped her digits around the base of the shaft embedded within Aria, starting a slow pumping motion. She felt a surge of pride at how Aria let out a strangled hissing sound, trying to suppress a moan once Liara truly bent to the task, pumping the shaft with practiced, slow strokes.

"Oh, this is... excellent, T'Soni," Aria grunted, biting her lower lip as she threw her head back, arching and thrusting into Liara's hand, then quickly recomposing herself and bringing her hips to standstill again, refusing to grind against Liara. In order to distract herself she began to play with Liara's breasts, squeezing the soft mounds and pinching the hard nipples, listening to the younger asari make tiny mewling noises in return, her hand still pumping her shaft, making it very hard for Aria to turn her attention elsewhere.

Meanwhile, Liara was becoming a little frustrated at Aria's resolve. Usually when she went at Shepard with this kind of pressure and firm strokes, Shepard would already be throbbing against her warm palm, thrusting into her hand, drops of delicious clear liquid spurting from the open slit of the shaft, hovering on the edge of her release. Somehow, Aria seemed immune to her best efforts, though, and Liara already started to wonder whether she was doing something wrong, pondering whether she had to change her technique or maybe apply her mouth and tongue. Her arm was also starting to become a little numb, and knowing that she could only continue for a little more, Liara decided to increase the speed of her strokes even more, having to be careful not to dislodge the toy from Aria as her fingers flew over the hard shaft.

With relief, Liara felt Aria's gratifying reaction as the Pirate Queen immediately released her breasts, moaning loudly as she thrust into Liara's hand, the maiden feeling a little splash of warmth spilling over her wrist and arm, immediately reducing the speed and intensity of her strokes, noticing that while Aria was not releasing in earnest, she was definitely close now, more and more drops welling from the tip of the hard, throbbing shaft. "Fuck... that was... very naughty, T'Soni..." Aria grunted, grabbing Liara's hand by the wrist and removing it from the shaft, ignoring Liara's whimpers. "You nearly got me off before I was ready. And that's just rude."

"I... uh, I'm sorry..." Liara panted, feeling embarrassingly desperate to touch Aria again.

"Never mind that now," Aria said, moving out of Liara's reach, the maiden almost crying out in disappointment. "I'm just about ready to bury myself deep inside you, little slut," the Pirate Queen growled, grabbing Liara's legs and spreading them as she pulled the maiden towards her, settling comfortably between Liara's legs, the shaft pressing against Liara's wet, swollen folds delightfully. As it came into contact with Liara's clit, rubbing against it very lightly, Liara cried out immediately, wrapping her arms and legs around Aria and pulling her in tightly, Aria delighting in the extremely sensitive responsiveness of the younger asari, relishing the way in which her breasts pressed against Liara's, feeling her stiff, hard nipples brushing against hers. Before doing anything else, Aria simply spent a moment to wait for Liara to get used to all the sensations flooding through her, the maiden whimpering in the crook of her neck while the Pirate Queen kissed her neck in turn, trying to help Liara to calm down and steady herself. Once Liara had her control back, Aria immediately deepened her kisses, sucking harshly enough on the skin of her neck to leave new marks on top of the fading ones left behind by Shepard.

It didn't take long for Liara to try and grind her hips again, the maiden desperately seeking more contact with the hard shaft of the toy, wanting to rub her throbbing, needy clit against something. Aria eventually acquiesced, herself starting to feel the desire for something more, lining up the shaft so that as she rolled her hips forward, her hard length passed through Liara's soaking folds, grinding against her clit along its path. "Does this feel good for you, little slut?" Aria asked, grinding her hips back and forth slowly, enjoying the feel of Liara's soaked entrance against the underside of the shaft, the maiden becoming more and more wet with every pass.

"Y-yes..." Liara whimpered in response.

"Just think of how good it will feel when I'm finally buried inside of you," Aria teased, her head starting to spin a little from the delightful mental image that she had conjured. "You want it, don't you?" Another needy mewl was all the answer that she needed. "Perhaps you should be begging me for it... if you do it prettily enough..."

"Oh, goddess..." Liara moaned, rocking her hips against the underside of the hard shaft, trying to find more purchase. The heady need for something filling her was slowly starting to overpower her, washing all embarrassment away. "Please, Aria... I want you inside me... need you... please..."

"Hmm, that was very nice," Aria conceded, deciding to tease Liara some more, testing how much embarrassment the maiden could take. "What do you think your father would say if she saw us like this, with you grinding against me like a shameless needy whore?"

"Mmmph... argh, don't... don't say that, or..." Liara tried to protest, but Aria hadn't stopped the rolling of her hips, keeping the maiden distracted.

"Do you know that I made a bet with her many years ago that one day I'll be buried between your legs like this..." Aria chuckled, watching Liara's eyes going wide in disbelief, the maiden now trying to slip out of her grasp and for a moment she became worried of having gone too far.

"Goddess... good thing I know you, Aria... you're just trying to wind me up..." Liara panted, deciding not to believe Aria's words, much to the amusement of the Pirate Queen.

"Winding you up, of course..." Aria chuckled to herself, deciding that the time had finally come to claim Liara fully and thoroughly. As she pulled back during the thrusts of her hips, the next time she slid forward she angled the shaft so that it did not drag over Liara's heated sex, but instead the thick head of the shaft easily slid through the soaked folds and pushed into Liara's welcoming entrance. They both cried out as Aria began to slowly push herself deeper, the pair starting to kiss ravenously, moaning in each other's mouths. While Aria had expected that filling Liara would feel different than thrusting into her bondmate, she had not expected the maiden to be quite this tight. Time from time Aria was forced to stop and whisper sweet, distracting nothings to Liara in order to make her relax, giving her the opportunity to push deeper and deeper, inch by inch. After quite some effort, several minutes later they were lying tightly embraced, the shaft finally buried inside Liara to the very hilt, Aria again giving them both the time to recover before beginning to pull out and start thrusting into Liara, trying to establish the kind of rhythm that would not push them both over the edge too soon. Going by how Liara's tense inner muscles clenched and fluttered around the shaft, Aria quickly realized that she had a monumental task before her. She had only just slipped inside Liara and she already wanted to come, and Liara was not much better off. Surrendering herself to orgasm this easily would be a terrible blow to her reputation, however, so Aria refused to give in to the demands of her treacherous body, steeling her will to fight the urge to come.

Aria pulled out slowly, grunting as she pushed back in, feeling Liara clenching around her, squeezing the shaft so firmly that it rippled involuntarily. Aria felt tiny spurts of warmth flooding the tip of the shaft, and even if she managed to hold back most of the release, it had been dangerously close and they had not even melded yet. Liara was milking the shaft so hard that she was going to get Aria off no matter how much the Pirate Queen tried to resist it. Buried deep inside Liara, Aria held herself back from moving again, trying to think of something to distract or relax Liara with, regretting that she had not taken off the edge from the maiden with an enjoyable blowjob, enjoying Liara's wetness spilling all over her mouth and chin.

One more thrust into Liara's tight, wet heat made it clear that this was not going to work unless Aria resorted to more extreme methods. With more and more weak spurts leaking from the tip of the shaft, Aria reluctantly pulled out of Liara, ignoring the maiden's protests. She quickly slipped three fingers inside Liara's heat, feeling the maiden clench down on her thrusting digits, Aria's thumb starting to stroke Liara's aching, throbbing clit. "Come for me, slut," Aria whispered harshly, the order and the voice in which it was given pushing Liara over the edge instantly. Aria grinned as she listened to Liara's moans, the maiden going rigid under her, contractions rippling around her fingers as Liara rode out her orgasm.

Aria did not give Liara more than a minute to recover, the maiden still twitching with weak aftershocks when Aria withdrew her sticky fingers, replacing them with the thick, bulging shaft again. This time when she pushed inside of Liara, she was able to slide in all the way without much resistance, the added wetness alongside the reduced tension in Liara's inner muscles making it a far easier task. "Oh yes... this is much better now," Aria panted, catching on to a rhythm that was not quite as harsh and demanding as they practiced with Tevos, but it was nonetheless extremely enjoyable. Her own desire had subsided a little during the brief break, but it was steadily rising with every thrust she made inside Liara, the maiden also starting to tighten around the shaft once again.

"Oh fuck, so good..." Aria grunted, starting to feel the fluttering of Liara's inner muscles, trying to think of something distracting to say to delay the maiden from coming too soon. "Just think, if Benezia could see us right now..."

Liara almost froze under her for a moment, then moving to meet her thrusts again. "Will you... shut up... already!" the younger asari panted.

"I asked her for permission to fuck you when she first brought you to Omega, you know," Aria grinned, then moaning again as she buried herself inside Liara with a particularly deep, rewarding thrust. "She threatened to kill me..."

"Maybe... maybe I'll finish... what she should have done... unless you shut up..." Liara groaned. The fluttering of her inner muscles had subsided a little, allowing Aria to move through her pliant warmth more easily again.

"You don't want to do that, really... you love this trash talk, I can feel it," Aria teased further. "In the end, it makes you come twice as hard, because at your heart, you're just a greedy little slut, T'Soni..."

"Maybe you're right, Aria... just come closer and kiss me... please..." Liara begged, the Pirate Queen leaning over her and about to press her lips over Liara's mouth when the maiden suddenly and unexpectedly bit her lower lip, not enough to draw blood, but enough for it to hurt. "I told you to stop talking you egomaniacal bitch... now, shut up and fuck me, damn it!" Liara hissed angrily.

"Oh, showing some claws, T'Soni? I like that..." Aria grinned, impressed with Liara's response. The distraction of their verbal sparring had pushed the need to come aside, so Aria once again resumed her slow, deep thrusts, pushing into Liara and making sure to catch her clit on every pass, rubbing against it teasingly. Not trusting Liara not to bite her again, Aria decided to direct her attentions elsewhere, her hand cupping one of Liara's breasts and pushing it a little upwards, the Pirate Queen lowering her head enough to capture the hard nipple and starting to suckle on it as she increased the speed of her thrusting just a little bit. They had been making out for a long time now and she had denied her own orgasm too many times already. Now, Aria simply wanted to come and come hard, flooding Liara and claiming her thoroughly.

It did not take long for Aria to bring them both back to the edge of release again. With the way she was thrusting into Liara at such an angle to rub against her clit as well as hit the swollen spot on the maiden's front wall, Liara's muscles soon tightened again, rippling and fluttering around the straining, pulsating shaft. Liara's voice started to break with a keen of rapture, moans becoming incoherent, her fingers digging into Aria's back so hard that the older asari could feel the outlines of Liara's perfectly pared fingernails. "Don't come without the meld," Aria warned, feeling the shaft throbbing so hard on the thrust she made that she nearly spilled inside Liara and embarrassed herself by coming first.

"I... I need..." Liara whimpered. She was clearly feeling how more and more warmth was leaking from Aria's hard length, making her almost mad with desire. "Have to..." The meld was upon them instantly, Aria not denying Liara this time, knowing that she truly was on the edge and hypersensitive, not wanting to miss out on enjoying Liara's orgasm through the meld. For a moment, Aria remained still, buried deep inside the maiden, her shaft still giving up tiny trickles of the clear liquid that was all her, Aria knowing all too well that the next thrust inside Liara's body would push them both towards a majestic orgasm.

_'Beg me,'_ Aria whispered in the meld, wanting to tease Liara one last time before she allowed them both to come.

_'Please... please, I can't hold on... please, let me come, Shepard...' _Liara responded, all senses having abandoned her, functioning on pure, wanton lust.

_'Did you just call me Shepard?' _Aria sent with a mixture of amusement and affront. _'For that alone I should sever the meld and keep my orgasm to myself. Maybe I'll jerk myself off all over your tits instead, T'Soni.' _

_'NO! No... please, Aria... please, oh please, come inside me... please, I am so sorry... I want you, need you to come inside me... please...' _Yes, that was finally the kind of desperation that Aria had been hoping to coax from Liara, the words alone sending another small spurt from the tip of her painfully throbbing shaft.

_'Almost acceptable...' _Aria replied through the meld. _'Vocalize your pleas, and I will let you come, T'Soni...'_

There was only a tiny bit of hesitation before Liara blurted out hastily. "Please, Aria, come inside me, oh please, I need to feel you release within me... oh goddess, please..."

"Oh, fuck it..." Aria grunted, unable to deny herself any longer. "Here it comes..." she moaned, pulling out and then thrusting back in, Liara's inner muscles fluttering like mad, clenching so hard around the shaft as the maiden flew over the edge, all her thoughts exploding in an orgasm of blinding intensity, Liara screaming, a shuddering, twitching mess of limbs around Aria as the powerful release overwhelmed her.

Aria barely managed to bury herself to the hilt within Liara when wetness burst from the tip of her shaft in several powerful pulses, spilling deep inside Liara. She cried out in Liara's shoulder, feeling the full, throbbing length releasing again and again. Denying herself the orgasm had made her so full that she felt she had more, much more to give... and Liara's contractions were still going strong, coaxing more and more spurts from the slit at the tip of the shaft.

Eventually, Liara's contractions began to fade into weaker aftershocks that lacked the necessary strength to coax more from Aria's still strained shaft. With all rational thought having abandoned them both, Aria began to thrust inside Liara yet again, seeking to give up everything in her full, swollen shaft, and joined with Liara like this, still feeling the echoes of Liara's rippling orgasm, made sure that Aria could not last for long. It took only a few more deep thrusts through Liara's wet, sticky warmth and Aria was there again. The release caught her as she was buried deep inside Liara again, more powerful jets squirting from the tip, her orgasm pushing Liara over the edge in return. The maiden cried out and went rigid, contractions rippling around the shaft, coaxing more and more fluid from it.

"Fuck... fuck, so good..." Aria moaned. She was emptying her second orgasm into Liara, and still the ripples of the maiden's inner muscles did not allow her to stop thrusting inside the maiden again and again. She had lost count of Liara's orgasms by now, but it seemed that neither of them could stop and break this cycle of pushing each other over the edge again and again. After what felt like an eternity of thrusting and releasing more and more inside Liara, savoring the way how it made Liara coming even harder around her throbbing shaft, Aria was finally forced to summon all her willpower to pull out of Liara's welcoming warmth. Liara cried out so desperately that it made Aria want to thrust back inside the maiden, but she stopped herself with sheer force of will, realizing that unless she stopped herself now, they would both be feeling very uncomfortable come tomorrow. Instead, she thrust her fingers inside Liara, feeling the maiden riding out her final orgasm, coating her digits with a mix of her wetness and the flood having come from the shaft that Aria was wearing.

As Liara was still riding out her aftershocks, she did something that took Aria by complete surprise. She reached out between their bodies and seized Aria's still hard length, starting to frantically stroke it, probably sensing through the meld that Aria still felt a little full, even if she had already come so much. "What the fuck... T'Soni... oh fuck... this is amazing..." Aria groaned, the sheer surprise of Liara's delightful idea as well as her wicked touch bringing her over the edge again, coaxing yet another release from her. The first spurt shot as high as Liara's chin and the maiden stuck out her eager little tongue to collect the beads of clear liquid running down her chin. That image alone made Aria swear and pant heavily as she released everything she had left with heavy spurts, coating Liara's breasts and stomach with multiple lines of sweet, clear liquid. Liara simply smiled a faraway kind of smile, continuing to stroke Aria until the Pirate Queen finally had nothing left to give, Liara's own needy contractions also finally subsiding.

"Oh... fuck..." Aria moaned, collapsing on top of Liara, wrapping her arms around the maiden and feeling Liara responding with the same, the two of them simply clinging to one another.

"That was... umm... impressive..." Liara confessed in a shy, tired voice. "I'm afraid... that's the end... of the night for me... so tired..."

"Don't worry, T'Soni," Aria chuckled, adjusting her position so that she didn't press down painfully on Liara, reaching out and pressing a soft kiss on the maiden's lips. "I think you're off the hook for now... I don't say this often, but that... that just might have worn me out completely..."


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: Next two chapters should be considered as an addendum to Chapter #100 of Thessian Rhapsody, where Aria, Tevos, Shepard and Liara all sneak off together during a Citadel party to finally have that foursome you all have been patiently waiting for. :P _

* * *

><p>"Well, here we are," Aria opened the doors of her Kithoi apartment, letting them all quickly squeeze inside. "We don't have a lot of time, so let's not delay," she said, kicking off her boots, the others doing the same. "My flimsy excuses will only fool the children for so long."<p>

"I wrote to Lita that we'll be staying behind for a bit to watch over those krogan at our apartment," Shepard said, looking around uncertainly, then grabbing Liara's hand and following Aria, already dragging Tevos upstairs.

"That was an excellent excuse, Shepard," the asari councilor complimented.

"You really should have allowed us to take our own skycar, Aria," Liara added as they entered the large bedroom of Aria and Tevos. "It will appear rather suspicious when we all arrive at once."

"Yeah, didn't think that one through," Aria admitted, not sounding particularly concerned. "Still, pointless to think about that now. We have roughly an hour to ourselves before the kids start to worry, so I suggest we spend it doing something very exciting," she said, standing behind Tevos at the side of the queen-sized bed. "How do you want to play this, you two?" the Queen of Omega asked, grinning at Shepard and Liara.

"Didn't you say something earlier about wanting to punish Tevos for some kind of transgression?" Shepard grinned back. "Well, I just thought... maybe I could help you with that." Tevos let out a needy whimper from that thought alone.

"An interesting offer, Shepard," Aria replied smugly. She ran her hands all over Tevos' enchanting curves from behind before undoing the zipper on the back of her robe and allowing the garment to slowly slide down onto the floor, leaving Tevos naked, save for her white panties. "But if I allow you to use Tevos for your pleasure, I will need some kind of compensation..."

Shepard and Liara exchanged a look, Liara leaning closer to whisper into the human's ear. "In exchange, I will allow you to join me in using my bondmate for our pleasure," Shepard said, coming to stand behind Liara and repeating the same as Aria had done with Tevos, leaving Liara naked, save for her underwear. Much to her credit, Liara was used to these scenes by now and wasn't even blushing much.

"I think I could agree to that," Aria nodded, excitement obvious in her eyes. "Tell me Shepard... how would you like to use my bondmate?" she asked, running her hands all over Tevos' skin, the councilor just about able to maintain her composure. "Would you like to use her pretty little lips and tongue, have her suck you off until you release in her mouth?" she asked, her fingers slipping past Tevos' lips and emerging tantalizingly coated with saliva. Aria's hands then traveled lower, pushing Tevos' panties down past her thighs, then using her fingers to spread the councilor's already wet, glistening folds, putting her on display. "Or would you rather claim this slut, already wet and eager to submit to you? Perhaps you would prefer to fuck her and then fill her up with your release?"

Shepard trembled from the maddeningly erotic sight before her, her hands trembling a little bit as she pushed Liara's panties down as well, then quietly whispering to her bondmate to ask whether she still felt comfortable with the scene. Liara was shivering from excitement as well, knowing that whatever Shepard would decide to do to Tevos, Aria would do to her in return, as long as she had her consent, of course. Still... they had done a lot of things together on several occasions already, and she felt fairly comfortable with whatever arrangements the others proposed. And if she was entirely honest with herself, watching Shepard claim Tevos was... a powerfully arousing experience, and whatever little feelings of envy and jealousy accompanied it, they were taken care of when Shepard made sure to reconnect with her at the end of their wicked sexual exploits. That was why Liara did not hesitate before giving Shepard a nod to reply to Aria that she was comfortable in going through with this particular scene.

"I think I would like to fuck your bondmate senseless and come into her until she can take no more," Shepard replied in a husky voice, grinning as she heard Tevos moaning from the anticipation alone, Liara also crying out softly as Shepard slid her hand between the asari's legs and parted her wet, sensitive folds, giving Aria a good look. "And I offer to you this in return, Aria."

"Mmm..." Aria licked her lips, unable to take her eyes off from Liara's sex. "You have a deal, Shepard," she chuckled, pushing Tevos onto the bed with a tiny yelp, Shepard doing the same with Liara. "Let me just grab our... tools of the trade, so to speak..." she laughed, pulling out a large black box from under the bed, opening it and offering its contents to Shepard. After careful perusing and wondering a little about some of the slightly scary and weird implements Aria had in her collection, Shepard was able to find the model that she and Liara used frequently, Aria grabbing her own favorite toy, and the two of them quickly joined their bondmates in the bed.

Instead of putting the toy in herself, Aria simply passed it on to her bondmate, giving a nod, Tevos understanding the order immediately. Aria was still completely dressed, but now she undid the button on her pants and allowed the councilor to push the pants together with her underwear down to her knees, Tevos dropping on her elbows in the bed to gain better access to Aria's entrance, her cleaver little tongue setting to work on getting Aria wet. Watching Tevos pleasure Aria with her tongue made Shepard's mouth feel a little parched and she stiffly thrust the toy into Liara's hands, giving her bondmate a stare that was far needier than she wanted it to appear. "Well, what are you waiting for?" she ground out, feeling like she could kill only to have Liara's tongue doing the same to her that Tevos was doing for Aria.

However, when Liara moved behind her with the intent to undo the zipper on her dress, Shepard stopped her. "I'll keep it on for now," she said, leaning a little back in the bed. "Just push it up a bit and then pull off my panties... yes, just like that," she grinned as Liara did as she was commanded. As her bondmate began to teasingly pull off her lacy black underwear, Shepard turned to look at Aria, the Pirate Queen looking rather entranced from the sight of Liara undressing her, Aria's hands caressing Tevos' crest as she failed to contain a barely perceptible moan which made Shepard grin inwardly.

It did not take long for Tevos and Liara get them ready to accept the thick, blunt ends of the shafts, both Aria and Shepard spreading their legs as their bondmates buried the toys between their well soaked folds, crying out almost in unison, then struggling to contain their moans when Tevos and Liara both gently stroked the hard shafts to make sure that the sensation transmitters had aligned properly. It seemed as if both Liara and Tevos would have been content to stroke them for longer than just that simple test, and under other circumstances both Shepard and Aria would have happily allowed them to continue, but on this occasion the scene they wanted to play out allowed only Aria and Shepard to show the initiative and direct the entertainment.

"That's about enough," Aria finally ground out, pushing Tevos away, chuckling as the councilor let out a needy mewl. Her shaft felt painfully stiff and throbbed a little, glistening with the councilor's saliva. Just looking at it triggered a pulse of need between Shepard's legs and she also summoned all her willpower to push Liara away, her bondmate giving her the most pleading stare that nearly made her reconsider... but realizing that Aria would mock her relentlessly if she failed to act dominant, Shepard steeled herself and held Liara back when the asari moved to try and recapture her hard, slick shaft again.

"So, Shepard... who's turn shall it be first?" Aria asked, laughing at how Tevos looked up at her pleadingly. "Will you let me fuck your pet, or are you ready to claim this greedy little slut?" she teased, cupping Tevos' cheek with her palm, grinning as the councilor whimpered and pressed into the touch, craving the contact.

"Let's have a go with Tevos first," Shepard said, steeling herself as Liara again looked at her imploringly. Her decision wasn't made to upset Liara, far from that. Shepard reasoned that since Liara was still very tight before she had experienced an orgasm without penetration, her bondmate would have an easier time taking Aria's often rather vigorous treatment later. "Flip her over for me, would you?" she asked, winking at Aria. "I want to look her in the eyes while I fuck her, so that she knows who to thank for the pleasure she is receiving," the words alone made Tevos groan, even as Aria roughly pushed her down with her back on the bed.

"It's not like she's going to see much while she's sucking me off," Aria laughed, holding Tevos down by her shoulders, not that the councilor wanted to escape. She was right where she had dreamed to be, about to take Shepard's hard shaft, while at the same having her bondmate filling her mouth.

Shepard ran her hands up Tevos' inner thighs, smiling at how the councilor trembled eagerly for her, only putting up some token resistance when Shepard began to spread her thighs apart, wide enough so that she could easily settle in between her legs. And even though Tevos already looked wet enough to take her, an idea suddenly struck Shepard on how to make the whole scene even more arousing. "You know, I don't think she's quite ready to take me," she said, looking around as if pondering upon something before her eyes settled on her bondmate. "Liara!" The asari almost jumped at the command, looking at her eagerly. "Tevos is not wet enough to take your mistress... I need you to do something about it."

"I... but..." Liara's eyes widened as she felt slightly uncertain at first. Just as Aria and Shepard had never experienced an intercourse together, she had not done anything advanced with Tevos either. Sure, there had been kisses, passionate ones, caresses and cuddling amongst them all, and the councilor was a very attractive asari, but Liara simply was not as attracted to her as to Shepard and to lesser extent Aria, both dominant and commanding personalities. Still... she couldn't find anything wrong with Shepard's order, especially when Tevos' beautiful body was lying splayed out like this, ready to be used by both Shepard and Aria at once. "Of course, mistress," Liara said, bending down and over Tevos, burying her head between the councilor's legs, quickly seeking the hard ridge of her clit and beginning to tease it with her tongue, then taking the hardening bud between her lips and gently sucking on it, hearing Tevos let out a shuddering moan under her.

"Oh... fuck," Aria managed with a noticeable strain in her voice as she observed Liara licking Tevos. Aria's hand was moving up and down the hard shaft, stroking herself harshly until the shaft began to strain with need, only then slowing down a little. Shepard did the same, biting her lip as she stroked herself, until her shaft felt almost painful with need to be buried between Tevos' moist folds. The fact that she found the sight of Aria stroking herself infuriatingly arousing did not help her one bit, but at least she found some relief in the knowledge that Aria felt just as aroused from watching her. Still, when Aria slid her hand over the swell of Liara's backside, then dipping between the maiden's legs, Aria's fingers coming away glistening with Liara's juices, Shepard finally had enough.

"I think she should be ready now," she grunted, patting Liara on the shoulder and ordering her away. When her bondmate rose, her mouth and chin covered with Tevos' wetness, Shepard could not resist a little praise before her next command. "Yes, you have done well, pet. For that, you can guide me inside of Tevos," she said, chuckling at Liara's brief incomprehension before her bondmate wrapped her hand around her straining shaft, gasping a little at how hard it was already, and guided it towards Tevos' welcoming entrance.

"Fuck yeah, she's definitely eager..." Shepard groaned as Liara directed the hard length, teasingly rubbing the swollen head against the councilor's dripping folds before lining it up so that Shepard could press inside Tevos with one swift push. There was a flame of jealousy burning in Liara's eyes as she carried out the order, but she managed to calm herself with the thought that she would be well taken care of after Shepard had satisfied herself with Tevos. A tremor of anticipation rippled through her as she suddenly wondered whether Shepard would consent melding with her when she was about to release inside the councilor.

Tevos was moaning quite loudly by now as Shepard continued to tease her entrance, but did not push in, and she did not dare to disobey as much as to thrust her own hips forward and pull Shepard inside of her, knowing that Aria would surely punish her for such lack of control. And the punishment would not be of the nice kind; this time Aria would probably deny her something that she craved deeply.

"I think you can do something better with your mouth than all this moaning," Aria said imperiously, stopping to stroke herself and moving to sit next to where Tevos lay, gently turning her bondmate's head to the side and a mere moment later, much to Tevos' delight she found the flared head of Aria's shaft brushing against her lips and insistently working its way into her mouth. All of Tevos' attention was on giving pleasure to her bondmate, her tongue working the underside of the shaft as Aria picked up shallow thrusts into her mouth, then moving to lap up at the flared head as Aria pulled back out, desperate to taste the first few drops that would soon start leaking from the slit at the tip of the shaft.

Annoyed that Tevos was now focused completely upon Aria, Shepard decided that it was finally time to bury herself into the councilor's pliant, wet warmth. She pushed in with a firm, swift stroke, knowing that she did not have to be as careful as if this were Liara, taking her shaft. While Tevos was still heavenly tight, she had experienced far more brutal treatment from Aria, and besides as an older matron, Tevos possessed greater control over her body and knew how to relax herself to avoid any discomfort. Still, the sudden stretch came as a delightful surprise, Tevos' head snapping around and releasing Aria's shaft from her mouth.

"You didn't just do that," Aria chided, giving Tevos a reproachful stare. "All it takes is one thrust from Shepard and you forget all about your bondmate's needs. That just won't do."

"I... I'm sorry, Aria..." Tevos moaned, Shepard making it hard for her to speak, picking up a rather fast pace, holding her by the hips as she thrust deeply into Tevos, savoring the way the councilor's inner muscles gripped the shaft, fluttering needy around her hard length.

"It seems like I can't trust you to take care of me," Aria growled, placing her hands firmly on Tevos' crests, holding her head firmly in place. "You will definitely require guidance." Having made sure that she wasn't hurting Tevos, while at the same time not giving the councilor the opportunity to turn her head or pull away, Aria guided her swelling shaft back inside her bondmate's warm and welcoming mouth. Beads of clear liquid were by now constantly trickling from the shaft, both from the excellent job that Tevos was doing with her tongue, as well as from the sight of Shepard's shaft thrusting in and out of Tevos' slick folds.

And Aria definitely was not the only one who felt a little overcome by that view. Liara's envy only seemed to grow as she watched her bondmate pumping in and out of Tevos, Shepard's eyes half-lidded as her pleasure slowly mounted. Wet heat pulsed between her legs, but Liara knew that nobody would attend to her aching center right now, unless... "Shepard... may I?" she asked pleadingly, giving her lust-maddened bondmate a desperate request.

"Yes," Shepard groaned, biting the inside of her cheek. Tevos was starting to grow impossibly tight around her shaft, and it was hard to keep herself in check when her hard length felt like it might burst at any moment. "Give me and Aria a good show," the human Spectre added, briefly pausing her thrusts into Tevos, not wanting to come just let.

Liara did not hesitate for long, leaning back and spreading her legs for them, the hard ridge of her clit already deliciously exposed, her entrance glistening with wetness as the young asari appeared extremely aroused. But when she pulled back the thin hood still partly covering her clit, starting to rub and pinch the stiff ridge, letting out passionate mewls and moans, that was when Aria and Shepard both suddenly found it very difficult to breathe.

"Fuck..." Aria groaned and shuddered, tethering on the edge of release, the visuals of Liara pleasuring herself, Shepard thrusting wildly into Tevos, and her bondmate's mouth wrapped around the tip of her shaft, all of it almost becoming too much. In addition, Tevos had somehow managed to wriggle one of her hands free and was now eagerly stroking the base of her shaft, shamelessly trying to get Aria off... and it was working only too well. "Ah... not sure... how long..." the Pirate Queen seemed to grow rigid, only barely holding on.

In all fairness, Shepard was not doing much better, but she did not want to be the one to come first, even if it was almost impossible to move through Tevos' tight, clingy heat, milking the throbbing shaft for all that she could. Shepard could only imagine the kind of bragging that Aria would get up to if she were to lose her control and come before the Pirate Queen did, and that thought motivated Shepard, forcing her to restrain herself and subdue some of her arousal, even when she resumed her thrusts into Tevos' wet, gripping heat, now aiming to hit the asari's swollen front wall. Shepard knew that getting Tevos off would be a way to make Aria come as well because the councilor would be trying to meld with her bondmate to share her orgasm and Shepard did not believe that Aria would be able to pass on the shared sensations.

"Control yourself," Aria growled at Tevos, her voice shaking with restraint. The councilor's moans had intensified around Aria's bulging shaft in her mouth, and from the way that Tevos was tensing up and going rigid, the Pirate Queen could well imagine what Shepard was doing to her bondmate, having also noticed the slight change of angle in the human's thrusts. "Nice try, Shepard... but it's not going to work," Aria just barely managed. "You're not going to push her over the edge... she knows what will happen if she disobeys..." Of course, Aria would never admit it, but she was as close to losing control as Tevos herself was. The trickle of fluid from the open slit at the tip of the shaft was constant by now, some of it seeping down Tevos' cheek, but fortunately Shepard and Liara did not notice it.

"I can do this all day, Aria," Shepard grunted, thrusting through Tevos' pliant warmth faster and faster. Of course, that was a lie as well, and small spurts were already seeping from her painfully straining shaft. Tevos knew and felt it, but fortunately her mouth was occupied with Aria's length, and so she could not let her bondmate know how close Shepard was. It was impossible not to be affected by everything that was happening around her, the visual of Aria thrusting into Tevos' mouth, trembling as she was clearly balancing on the edge, Liara, spread-eagled on her back, rubbing the hard ridge of her clit with one hand and thrusting the fingers of her other hand through her dripping, wet folds. Added to that were the incredible sensations of pumping in and out of Tevos' tight, flaming heat, and it was no wonder that Shepard was tethering on the edge herself, perspiration pouring down her brow and seeping into her eyes, making them burn a little.

"Don't you dare..." Aria hissed, looking down at Tevos, arching desperately as Shepard continued to pound into her. Shepard smiled to herself at the strained expression on Tevos' face, mixture of bliss and sweet suffering, eyes having gone pitch black with the overpowering need to meld.

Shepard was about to increase her pace even more and finally push Tevos over the edge, when a soft cry coming from Liara startled her. "Shepard, please..." her bondmate whimpered, looking up at her, Liara's eyes swirling with blackness. "I need... please, let me meld... I need it..."

"Shepard... your little whore is going to come first..." Aria managed a strained laugh despite everything. "And none of us are... even touching her..."

"What the hell made you so needy?" Shepard growled disapprovingly at Liara, pleading mewls escaping from her bondmate's throat.

"Just... from watching you..." Liara confessed, unable to stop pleasuring herself. "Please, Shepard... I'm sorry, but... I need..."

"Not yet," Shepard ordered, knowing that she needed to break Tevos quickly now, before her less restrained bondmate surrendered to her pleasure. She released the tight hold on Tevos' hips and brought one of her hands to where her hard shaft was thrusting in and out of the asari councilor. The ridge of her clit was swollen and exposed already, and it only took a couple of soft brushes with the pad of her thumb to make Tevos' scream around Aria's shaft. She squeezed impossibly tight around Shepard, forcing a heavier spurt from the human's straining length, but somehow Shepard just about managed to delay her own orgasm. Tevos, however, was completely undone and her mind reached out and slammed into Aria's as they joined, Tevos' orgasm pulling Aria over the edge with her.

"Ah... dammit, Tevos..." Aria threw her head backwards as she grunted, feeling warmth rushing up her swollen shaft and bursting into her bondmate's mouth. Aria kept holding on to Tevos' crests, her other hand gripping her bondmate's shoulder as she froze, only her hips rocking slightly as she kept releasing more and more into her bondmate's mouth. Tevos had allowed some of the initial bursts to slide down her cheek, but she managed to catch all the subsequent spurts, eagerly swallowing everything, an amazing feat considering that she was still at the height of her own orgasm, delightful contractions gripping Shepard's length, as if to beg the human to give up and finally release deep inside of her.

"Ha... told you I could do this all day..." Shepard was about to add a laugh, but suddenly the heavy contractions of Tevos' orgasm, milking her shaft, became too overpowering. "Ah... fuck!" she shouted, reaching out and pulling the surprised looking Liara up, dragging her close. Fortunately, Liara realized what was happening and her mind slammed into Shepard's just as the human fell over the edge, thrusting deep inside Tevos and then releasing, a flood of warm gushes spilling into the councilor's welcoming wet heat. Shepard moaned as she continued her thrusts, throwing more and more spurts of hot, sticky fluid inside Tevos, amazed at how much she had to give, though given the circumstances of how arousing the entire experience had been, it probably was not surprising.

Liara was whimpering next to her, pressing her naked body against her side, the maiden's fingers buried deep inside herself, as Shepard's orgasm sent her tumbling over the edge as well. Through the meld, Liara could feel the sensations of Shepard's release, the way that Tevos was gripping her desperately, and it made her sob with envy, desperately wanting to trade places with the councilor, but it also made her come all the more harder around her fingers. The envy quickly faded once her lust-consumed mind realized that after Shepard and Aria were done with Tevos, it would be her turn to be used for the pleasure of their more dominant bondmates.

Even though Shepard's release had almost tapered off by now, limited to the occasional rare spurt, she had continued thrusting into Tevos, simply acting on instinct. The merciless pounding made the poor, exhausted councilor clench around Shepard's shaft again in another wave of harsh contractions, Tevos pushed into another powerful orgasm. Still joined with Aria in the meld, she cried out and wrapped her lips around the tip of Aria's dripping shaft, knowing that due to their meld, her bondmate would be releasing more of her delicious juices.

"Oh, come on... get a grip, you slut..." Aria grunted as more and more warmth rushed up the thick length and spurted into Tevos' welcoming mouth. "I don't think you've earned any more of this," the Pirate Queen managed, pulling the shaft away, ignoring Tevos' needy whimpers as she sought to swallow more of Aria's release. Another jet burst from the tip of the shaft and splashed against Tevos' cheek before Aria turned and began to stroke herself firmly through the rest of her release, biting the inside of her cheek and moaning quietly as several more bursts shot from the throbbing length and left glistening lines of clear, sticky liquid all over Tevos' breasts. "Shit... I'd be really mad... if this wasn't so good..."

"Fuck..." Shepard groaned. She hadn't planned to come inside Tevos anymore, but the sight of Aria's release coating Tevos' sweat-covered, glistening breasts proved to be way too much. She felt warmth barreling up the length of her throbbing shaft and shooting inside the asari writhing underneath her, still in the throes of her own orgasm.

_'Shepard, please...' _she could hear Liara begging through the meld as she continued to come inside of Tevos. _'Let me taste you... please...' _

_'You'll be sucking me off in a moment, while Aria pounds into you... don't be envious...' _Shepard chided her through the meld, continuing to release in a gush inside of Tevos.

_'Please...' _Liara whimpered with a desperate need through the meld, an emotion that Shepard could not, and did not have the right to deny. Ignoring Tevos' desperate whimpers, she pulled out of the councilor's warm opening and then watched Liara sink down on her to quickly wrap her lips around the bulging head of her thick, still releasing shaft, eagerly swallowing every spurt of the tail end of her orgasm. When it seemed as if Shepard no longer had anything to give, Liara, still desperate for more, brought up her hand and wrapped it around the base of the shaft, stroking it firmly. Immediately, Shepard released again with a loud cry, several spurts jumping from the tip of the shaft and Liara swallowed all of it, purring happily when her own need was finally satisfied...

* * *

><p><em>AN: Hot enough for you? :) And the next part with Aria and Shepard using up Liara should be even hotter... tune in on Friday! ;) _


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: So, it's time for Liara to be the focus of Shepard and Aria's attentions... but don't worry, Tevos won't be forgotten in the midst of it all... :D _

* * *

><p>For a few minutes, nobody seemed able to speak at all, until finally Aria drew herself up a little, trying to appear sprightly and invigorated again. "Well... that was a nice prelude, wasn't it?" she asked, giving Shepard and Liara a mischievous smirk.<p>

"Is that your attempt to downplay your own shameful lack of control?" Shepard chuckled, aware that she was playing with fire, if Aria's ferocious glare was anything to go by.

"It wasn't my lack of control, Shepard, and you damn well know it," Aria snapped, giving Tevos a withering stare, but her bondmate happily ignored it, lying next to Aria with her eyes closed, still looking completely spent after all the pounding she had taken from Shepard, the human coming inside her twice.

"I bet I could outlast you again," Shepard grinned, formally extending the challenge. It was done simply for the show, of course, as they had agreed earlier, Aria would be getting her turn with Liara, and from how desperately eager Liara had felt in the meld just now, Shepard knew that her bondmate was looking forward to what was about to happen. Aria thrusting into her and eventually coming inside Liara while she melded with Shepard, was a very strong kink for the young asari, something that they had first acted out eight years ago, and they all had enjoyed it immensely. Certainly, at first it had felt rather awkward for Shepard to meld with Liara and feel someone else taking her bondmate without any restraint, but truth be told, she could not conjure feelings of jealousy towards Aria, having sensed the emotions that she felt for Tevos and having observed their relationship throughout the years.

"And I will enjoy proving you wrong, arrogant human upstart," Aria huffed, her hands on her hips. "Now, I believe I am owed something." Her gaze turned to Liara who shuddered with anticipation. "T'Soni! To me, now!" she ordered, Liara quickly bolting over to the other side of the bed to perch in front of Aria. The Pirate Queen cupped Liara's cheek with her hand and gently stroked it. That little gesture alone made Shepard's shaft jump, quickly stiffening again. "I think I will enjoy taking you like a she-varren in heat... now, turn around." Liara did as she was told. "Now flip your leg over Tevos' head... yes, like that... and bend down. Perfect," Aria ordered, getting Liara into the position, her exposed clit hovering just inches above Tevos' face, but the councilor was still ignoring the world around her. Looking at how Liara's head ended up in the perfect position to take Shepard's length into her mouth, the human Spectre suddenly realized that she was going to enjoy what was to come more than she had hoped.

Aria made Liara wait for a long while before she did anything, first wrapping the fingers of her right hand around the base of the shaft, starting to stroke herself back to hardness. She gave Shepard a knowing grin when she noticed the toy between the Spectre's legs jumping a little, just from watching Aria touching herself. Aria ran her left hand along the swell of Liara's supple backside before dipping her hand lower, between the maiden's legs. Liara gasped as if jolted when Aria's teasing fingers probed her, coming away glistening with wetness as the Pirate Queen smirked and shook her head at that. "This is going to be way too easy," she added with a chuckle.

Liara's eyes were already half-lidded in pleasure as she moved forward a little, trying to capture Shepard's length between her lips, but the Spectre reached out and stopped her at the last moment, despite the pang of regret in her chest. "Not yet," she told her bondmate. No matter how much she wanted it, Shepard was not going to allow Liara to use her mouth on her, not until Aria had pushed inside of her.

And it seemed as if Aria had decided that the time for it had come, lining her now hard shaft with Liara's soaked opening, starting to push inside, firmly, but not with the kind of force that she would feel comfortable using on Tevos. Still, after her two orgasms, Liara was properly relaxed and ready to take a less restrained approach. Aria rocked her hips forth more firmly now, hissing in delight as she pushed through Liara's yielding, wet heat, the younger asari moaning at the sudden, but utterly delightful stretch filling her. "Fuck, this is... damn excellent," Aria grinned in satisfaction, picking up a steady rhythm, one that made Liara writhe in delight, but was nowhere near punishing enough to drive them both over the edge too soon, wanting to make this experience last for as long as she could.

Shepard finally decided that simply stroking herself was no longer enough for her and she shuffled a little closer to where Liara's head bobbed up and down as Aria put her through the paces. Her bondmate immediately realized what was being offered to her and steadied her movements, reaching out to capture the tip of Shepard's hard shaft between her lips. Shepard allowed Liara dictate the tempo with which she sucked her, at least for now while Aria was still busy working to reduce Liara to a shivering, needy mess of incoherence, capable to concentrate only on delaying her orgasm until she had received permission. At that point, Shepard knew that she would have to gently hold Liara's head and take the initiative herself, thrusting between Liara's lips because her bondmate would no longer possess the required control over her own body.

A harsh gasp coming somewhere from under Liara suggested that Tevos had awakened to a sight that instantly made her head spin with maddening arousal. As she looked up, the councilor was treated to the glorious view of Aria's hard shaft pumping in and out of Liara's soaked folds, beads of wetness dropping from the maiden's opening and onto the councilor's chin, Tevos quickly licking the delicious nectar, eager not to waste a single drop. The view was so arousing that Tevos immediately spread her legs as wide as she could and began to pleasure herself, pinching and rubbing the hard ridge of her clit, three digits of her other hand slipping between her folds easily, picking up a frantic thrusting motion, holding nothing back. Shepard was directly above Tevos' hips and had a clear view of what the asari was doing to herself, the Spectre's shaft twitching and straining from the incredibly arousing view and she let out a little gasp that made Aria look at her and flash another small smirk to the human.

"Having a hard time already, Shepard?" Aria teased, continuing to thrust inside Liara, gradually picking up the pace, sounding just a tiny bit breathless.

"Hardly," Shepard replied. While Liara's mouth felt divine around her hard length, Shepard was certain that she could go on for a fair amount of time.

Aria seemed to think of something at that, grinning as an idea came to her. Continuing to thrust inside Liara, she wriggled out of the leather jacket that she was still wearing, then pulling off the black top underneath, remaining gloriously naked. Gripping Liara's hip with one hand, she used the other hand to caress the smooth muscles of her abdomen, sliding upwards to cup and squeeze her breast, pinching the nipple lightly, all the while keeping her eyes locked with Shepard, the human watching her like transfixed.

Shepard felt her shaft suddenly throb and pulse with need, making her slightly ashamed that it took so little on Aria's part to have such an effect on her. Aria's powerful and sleek body was amazingly sexy and beautiful, and the Pirate Queen was perfectly aware of it. There were countless occasions when Shepard had dreamed about bending Aria over and simply taking her roughly from behind, pounding into her harshly until all that smugness and arrogance was fucked out of her, reducing the powerful asari to putty in her hands, a shuddering, needy mess, begging for the permission to come. Just as often, Shepard entertained the fantasy of Aria doing the same to her, and it felt just as incredibly arousing.

Still, even though they had a history of engaging in scandalous sexual adventures together over the past twenty years, Shepard and Aria had actually never had sex with each other, it was always Tevos or Liara on the receiving end of their dominance. The reason for it was that neither of them wanted to give up their role of the dominant partner in front of Liara or Tevos, fearing that it would completely upset their power dynamic. They had even made an unspoken agreement about it, and both of them fully intended to honor it, but that didn't stop Aria from teasing Shepard mercilessly during moments such as these, knowing how much the human Spectre wanted her, but would never have her. Indeed, Shepard had already come to realize that it wasn't the fact that she found Aria so desirable that made her so aroused, it was the simple case of denial which made watching Aria rubbing her nipple between her thumb and index finger felt so torturously delightful.

_Of course, two can play this game, _Shepard then realized, knowing that she had the same effect on Aria as the asari had on her. She was still wearing the black cocktail dress, holding her upper body partly hidden from view, but now she bent a little forward to give Aria a gratifying view of her cleavage before pushing the straps of the dress from her shoulders and feeling it sliding down to her stomach, revealing her lacy black bra. There was a definite raw hunger in Aria's stare as she watched Shepard removing one of her breasts from the cup of the bra, squeezing and toying with it, before she pushed it even more upwards and bent down to capture the stiff, hard nipple between her lips, grazing it lightly with her sharp little teeth.

"Fuck," Aria hissed, almost forgetting to keep thrusting into Liara, transfixed from the view of Shepard playing with her breasts as Liara kept sucking on her hard, throbbing shaft. Aria knew that if she kept staring at Shepard for too long, the urge to come would become too overwhelming, and so she summoned all her force of will and turned her eyes away. In order to distract herself, Aria lowered herself over Liara's arching back, pressing herself against the young maiden's hot, sticky flesh.

Liara cried out a little at the immensely sensual touch, feeling Aria's heated skin against her back, the stiff nipples rubbing against her ever so delightfully as Aria kept up the pace of her thrusts, pressing firmly against Liara in a way that drove the maiden crazy and made her tighten even more around Aria's straining shaft. It seemed as if Shepard found the view before her incredibly arousing because Liara felt the trickle of fluid from the tip of the throbbing length inside her mouth grow steadier, Shepard giving up a small spurt that made Liara cry out in disbelief, thinking that her bondmate was starting to release before they had joined in a meld. Still, Shepard somehow managed to control herself and pushed her orgasm back, soothingly stroking Liara's crest and cheeks, trying to make her relax.

And Shepard certainly was having trouble holding back, not just because Liara was sucking her off so skillfully and desperately at once. The way that Aria was draped all over her bondmate's back, every thrust echoing with a deep grunt from the Pirate Queen's throat as she struggled to keep herself in check felt incredibly arousing to Shepard. And as for Liara, she was nearly at the point where she could no longer experience any other sensations other than the overwhelming pleasure from being used so thoroughly by her two dominant partners. Her eyes were swirling black as she stared up at Shepard pleadingly, no longer reacting to her bondmate gently caressing her cheeks, hushed words trying to make her relax. Liara was about to reach the point of no return and there was nothing that Shepard could do to prevent it.

Still, for Aria winning the challenge was far from a certainty. The way that both Shepard and Liara were struggling to remain in control aroused her more and more, and she felt a steady trickle of clear, sticky fluid seeping from the tip of the shaft, regardless of how she tried to angle her thrusts or keep them less harsh. Liara was so damnably tight by now, pulsing with tiny contractions, somehow managing to hold herself back from the orgasm but making moving through her clingy heat the most blissful of any tortures that Aria could think of. Through it all, Aria could also make out the shuddering moans of her own bondmate, somewhere underneath Liara, Tevos driven wild by the mesmerizingly sensual image of Aria claiming Liara so relentlessly just above her. The desperation in the councilor's voice suggested that she had somehow managed to work herself into a state where she urgently needed her release, and Aria, realizing how embarrassing that would be, decided that now was the right time for more extreme measures.

Aria reached out with her mind, latching on to Tevos' essence in a meld, surprising her bondmate, who to her credit had not voiced her plea to come, despite being very close. _'Oh, Aria... I... I need to...' _she whimpered desperately through the meld.

_'You're not getting anything, unless you help me make Liara come first,' _Aria sent back a harsh whisper, pushing Liara's hips down a little and switching to more shallow but rapid thrusts, each one hitting the maiden's swollen front wall perfectly. Liara screamed around Shepard's shaft, about to fall over the edge, as Shepard cursed quietly, knowing that her bondmate was about to come undone. The new position gave Tevos the opportunity to do as Aria had ordered, her lips sealing around Liara's throbbing, hard clit and starting to suckle, flicking her tongue against the hyper-sensitized ridge so expertly... and then, a few more thrusts later, Liara finally could not take it anymore.

Liara's mind practically crashed into Shepard's as the young maiden's body suddenly seized up before countless tiny contractions of release washed over her, pulling her through an orgasm of incredible strength. She did not simply push Shepard over the sweet edge with her, she literally battered the human's senses so powerfully that Shepard's eyes almost rolled to the back of her head, the human's toes curling and digging into the sheets as she felt the immense built-up pressure releasing from the tip of her throbbing length, flooding Liara's mouth with several powerful jets. Through the meld, Shepard sensed that Liara simply did not have the kind of control to keep swallowing her release, and in order not to make her bondmate gag, Shepard reluctantly pulled out of Liara's mouth, the rest of her release hitting Liara's lips and chin and steadily trickling down onto the sheets as they both rode through their incredible shared orgasm.

As if Liara's powerful contractions around her shaft weren't enough, Aria was now also treated to the sight of Shepard coming all over Liara's face, and it was that one visual that finally made the Pirate Queen lose all control. She thrust back into Liara as deeply as she could and allowed a shuddering cry escape her throat, feeling a powerful surge of heat barreling up her shaft before it filled Liara with several powerful jets. She remained rigid, releasing more and more into Liara before resuming her movements again, thrusting through the rest of her orgasm, giving up one spurt after another.

Tevos was already coming due to Aria's orgasm being shared through the meld, her fingers flying frantically over her throbbing clit as she claimed her own blissful release. It was only intensified when Aria's release started to drip from Liara's thoroughly soaked folds, their combined juices splashing over Tevos' cheeks and mouth, the councilor eagerly lapping up everything she received. "Goddess... oh goddess..." she whimpered, desperate for more, reaching upwards to run her tongue along the base of Aria's shaft every time she pulled out of Liara to thrust back in again.

_'Shepard... please...' _Liara still seemed utterly desperate through the meld, despite having experienced a mind-blowing release. Shepard realized that it was probably Aria shooting her release inside Liara that had made her bondmate so needy again. Through the meld, she had sensed Liara's emotions and the spike of pleasure when Aria released deep inside of her, and it had felt incredibly arousing, making her shaft harden instantly again, even if she had just come and truth be told, Shepard realized that she badly needed to find release a few times more. Still, it didn't mean that she couldn't torment Liara a little beforehand.

_'What, don't tell me you need to come again?' _Shepard chided her bondmate through the meld. _'You're making me look bad, babe. What will Aria think when she feels how needy you are? No control at all...'_

_'Please... Shepard, oh please...' _Liara begged desperately. _'I need you in my mouth... please... I need to feel your taste... I can't get enough of it... please?' _

_'And whose fault is that? I gave you more than enough... it is not my fault you could not take it. You need to develop better control, Liara.' _

_'I... I will, I promise... I'll be good, Shepard, just... just please, give me more... this once, please...' _The desperation through the meld was so overwhelming that Shepard could not deny Liara anymore.

"Oh, fuck," the human grunted and lined her hard, still dripping length with Liara's mouth, then rolling her hips forward, watching her bondmate sinking down on her, starting to bob her head up and down vigorously, no restraint in her wild attempts to get them both off as quickly as possible.

"She's still desperate for more, isn't she?" Aria laughed, watching Liara frantically working Shepard's shaft. "What an uncontrolled, greedy little slut. Or maybe she's so eager because I fucked her so well. In any case..." she drawled, remaining buried inside Liara but refusing to keep thrusting. "I'm not going to give her anything."

However, the smugness was wiped off Aria's cheeks when her bondmate's needy pleas reached her through the meld. _'Aria, please... I need more... something, anything...' _Tevos appeared desperate, driven wild by the taste of hers and Liara's shared release, eager to receive more, but that well had run dry now that Aria had stopped thrusting inside of Liara.

_'Control yourself. You already got more than enough,' _Aria admonished, even though she knew that it was a lost cause. Tevos could sense that Liara was trying to push Shepard into another orgasm, and she would not stand for being denied, not now.

_'Please, Aria... I was good... I did as I was told with Liara... I deserve a reward, surely...' _Tevos begged.

_'Well... I suppose you do,' _Aria finally admitted. In truth, watching Liara at work, sucking off Shepard's length, was making her hard again, but she really did not want to reward Liara with more than she deserved, so Aria pulled out, ignoring Liara's cry at the sudden loss. A moment later, the Pirate Queen hissed in delight as Tevos wrapped a small purple hand around the base of her hard, sticky shaft and brought the tip to her mouth, sealing her lips around the bulging head and starting to suck and lick eagerly.

For a while, Shepard and Aria both simply enjoyed the attention of the talented mouths of their beloved bondmates. Shepard certainly seemed to be the closest to peaking of the two, Liara going down on her with impressive vigor, while Tevos had spent some time in simply enjoying the combined taste of Aria and Liara on the hard length pulsating in her mouth.

It was then that Aria decided to up the ante a little bit, unable to ignore the sensual view of Liara's upturned backside swaying teasingly just in front of her. With Tevos' mouth still wrapped around her throbbing shaft, Aria brought up her hand to cup Liara's hot, swollen sex, rubbing against the hard, twitching ridge of her clit before slipping three fingers into her tight, clingy heat, thrusting rapidly, curling her digits expertly to stroke Liara right along the still swollen front wall, laughing as she heard the maiden cry out from the delightful touch, struggling to hold off her orgasm. Liara wrapped her hand around the base of Shepard's length and began to stroke her firmly now, milking the straining shaft as much as she could, desperate to trigger Shepard's orgasm first, so as not to give her bondmate the opportunity to chide her for lacking control again. However, when Aria brought the fingers of her other hand to rub and swipe over her exposed clit, the amount of stimulation she was receiving at once, still being oversensitive from her previous orgasm, proved far too much and she felt herself clenching around Aria's fingers, another orgasm blossoming deep within her and tumbling into Shepard across the meld, dragging her bondmate along with her.

"Damn it..." Shepard ground out, feeling a surge of warmth rushing up her shaft and pouring into Liara's eager hot little mouth, her bondmate more in control this time and able to swallow everything that she had to give. _'Liara, seriously...' _Shepard chided through the meld, especially after having heard Aria's mocking laughter as she watched them both sharing yet another release.

_'I... I'm sorry...' _The embarrassment that was pouring forth from Liara was simply delicious to Shepard.

_'Just for that, you will not get everything,' _Shepard replied through the meld, pulling out of Liara's mouth, ignoring the maiden's cry of disappointment. Shepard wrapped her hand around her still releasing shaft and began to stroke herself, coaxing more spurts of fluid to come barreling from the tip of the shaft. Guided by sudden inspiration, she pointed the hard length downwards and shot the last few jets all over Tevos' wrist and stomach, the councilor crying out at the unexpected but delightful sensation, her fingers literally flying over the swollen ridge of her clit as Shepard's release flooded across her skin.

Having Shepard mark her so unexpectedly, in such a possessive way, was more arousing than Tevos could endure. She screamed around Aria's throbbing shaft and felt her inner muscles clenching around her own fingers as a powerful orgasm quickly claimed her and she eased herself through it by continuing to thrust her fingers inside herself. Aria cursed in turn, having no option but to follow her bondmate over the edge through the meld, releasing the tension that had built up in her throbbing length into Tevos' eagerly awaiting mouth. However, just like Shepard, Aria was not particularly pleased that Tevos had come so quickly, and once the most intense contractions had passed, she pulled out of her bondmate's mouth and released the remaining spurts across her breasts and stomach, making Tevos a completely sticky mess, ignoring her needy cries of wanting more of Aria's taste.

"So... do you think they've had enough, Aria?" Shepard asked, having recovered for a bit, still a little breathless.

"Who cares..." Aria gasped, ignoring the needy protests of both Liara and Tevos, clearly wanting more, as always. "It's about what we want, Shepard, not them. The question is... have we had enough?"

"Hmm..." Shepard considered for a moment, looking down. Liara was staring at her pleadingly, clearly hoping for Shepard to thrust back into her mouth. Under her, the juncture of Tevos' spread legs loomed, her entrance soaked in both Shepard's release as well as her own juices, glistening invitingly. Shepard suddenly felt eager for one final round, but she could not quite decide whether she wanted Liara's mouth or Tevos' welcoming heat. "I could go for more, but I don't think that my disobedient bondmate deserves anything from me," she finally said, Liara giving her best desperate stare at that.

"Well, feel free to ignore her and come inside Tevos, if you want," Aria drawled in reply. "The slut will probably welcome it, because she sure as hell isn't getting anything else from me."

Aria's dirty talk along with the look in Liara's eyes as she faced the denial was quickly making Shepard very hard again. Suddenly, the thought of burying herself inside Tevos' welcoming, clinging wetness became so enticing that Shepard could not stop herself. She grabbed Tevos' hips a little roughly, lined the asari's entrance along with her throbbing length and rolled her hips forward, sliding inside easily through some of her own release together with the asari's juices. The sound of Tevos gasping in delight was like a music to her ears as she picked up a harsh pace from the start, no longer having the patience to deny herself anything and knowing that after coming so many times already, Tevos could easily take a slightly rougher treatment.

_'Shepard... please, give me something...' _Liara whimpered through the shallow meld, feeling incredibly envious as she could feel every thrust that her bondmate made inside of Tevos, able to sense the way that the councilor's inner muscles tiredly tried to milk the throbbing shaft.

_'Like I said... you're not getting anything from me,' _Shepard replied smugly, keeping up her thrusts inside Tevos, feeling the asari tightening around her and starting to grip her more firmly. _'But feel free to ask Aria...'_

Liara groaned inwardly, but knew that she had no choice. Of course, she could have simply shared Shepard's orgasm through the meld, but right now she did not believe that she would have found it adequately satisfying. No, she needed that pleasant stretch of someone filling her as she came, only that would satisfy her raging desire for completion. So, Liara threw all her embarrassment aside, reared her backside a little to present herself to Aria obediently, looking over her shoulder at how the Pirate Queen's attention was immediately captured by the amazing view of her swaying buttocks. "Aria?" she whispered huskily. "Would you please like to come inside of me again?"

Aria opened her mouth to utter some kind of biting, sarcastic retort to laugh at Liara, but then it seemed as if she became lost for words, unable to think of anything else other than the mesmerizingly beautiful asari offering herself to her. Liara felt rather pleased with herself at the reaction she was able to coax from Aria. Shepard had never been able to resist her when she begged this prettily, and Aria seemed to be having a very hard time as well.

"Oh... fuck," the Pirate Queen merely groaned, grabbing her hips to steady them and then filled Liara with one smooth, powerful thrust, Liara's back arching as she cried out in sudden delight at the amazing stretch of Aria's hard, strained length. Moments later, Aria was pounding inside her harshly, throwing all caution to the wind, just like Shepard was doing to Tevos, simply wanting to come. Indeed, the challenge now seemed to become not who could hold out for longer, but who would reach orgasm first, as passionate moans and screams of the foursome filled the room.

In the end, it was Tevos who surrendered first from the deep, measured thrusts that hit all the sensitive spots within her so perfectly. "Goddess..." she cried out, clenching hard around Shepard's length, throbbing painfully with the need to release. The contractions of Tevos' inner muscles pushed Shepard over the edge at the very same time as the councilor's orgasm, shared through the meld, triggered Aria's release. The sensory overload of that very moment robbed Tevos of all her senses, heart thrumming in her chest as she was blessed with the divine sensations of feeling Shepard's hard length bursting and releasing deep inside of her, while at the same time she was able to share the sensations of Aria burying herself inside of Liara and then her shaft jumped, spilling everything that had built up with several powerful jets. Liara, of course, shared the same overpowering sensations of living through Shepard's orgasm as well as feeling Aria coming inside of her. The maiden could no longer support herself on her knees and elbows, every muscle inside of her turning to jelly as she collapsed on top of Tevos, whimpering out the tail end of her orgasm.

Once they both were certain that their bondmates were thoroughly worn out and satisfied, Shepard and Aria gently disentangled themselves from the mental connections still linking them with their bondmates, finally pulling out of the clinging, sticky heat of their partners, neither Tevos nor Liara having the energy to lament the loss of the pleasant stretch, a clear sign that they had had enough.

"I dare say that was rather epic," Shepard chuckled a little weakly, still feeling immensely proud as she admired their handiwork, the two beautiful asari collapsed in a messy heap, panting and moaning quietly.

"Mhm," Aria nodded, removing the toy, albeit with some reluctance, Shepard following her example. "And we still have twenty minutes to get to the party."

"Ugh... I had completely forgotten about that," Shepard winced. "Well, we all need some serious cleaning up after this... I might need to carry Liara to the shower..."

"Bath..." Liara muttered weakly, rolling off from Tevos and cuddling up to the equally worn out councilor.

"Yes, bath..." Tevos whispered sleepily. "Can't stand in the shower..."

Aria sighed, chuckling. "I think we're going to be even more late to that party, you know. Better send another message to the kids..."

"Yeah, I'll do that right away, Aria," Shepard nodded, unable to tear her eyes away from the blissful expression on Liara's face.

"Right, see that you do, Shepard," Aria grinned, shaking her head as she left the room. "Meanwhile, I guess I'll get the bath started..."

* * *

><p><em>AN: Well, hope you enjoyed that thoroughly messy and debauched foursome. I'm thinking of writing a scene with Aria and Shepard alone next, so let me know if you would like to read that, or maybe something else. :) _


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: So, here is the eagerly awaited Aria/Shepard chapter. Brace yourselves, because it's a long one. Hopefully it will meet the high expectations! :) _

* * *

><p><em>Year 2304 CE<br>Nos Astra, Illium _

Spectre Morgan Shepard walked through the halls of Nos Astra's infamous Azure Hotel, fiddling with her omni-tool to, for the umpteenth time, check Liara's message to make sure that she had not made any mistake. Still, that did not appear to be the case, the instructions were clear, to proceed to Room #614 and claim the surprise gift of her one hundred and fiftieth birthday. Shepard could not help but to be giddy with anticipation, knowing that Liara probably had something amazingly naughty in mind, or else she would not have chosen Azure Hotel as the setting.

Still, it did not seem as if Liara was intending to act out some kind of specific role-play scene because she had not sent instructions for Shepard to wear any special clothing. So, Shepard had slipped into her comfortable tight pair of black jeans, matching black platform shoes and one of her favorite white tank tops with a warning sign drawn over Blasto and a caption 'Only Real Spectres Allowed', a birthday gift from Yannika and Miranda.

Wondering just what Liara might have in mind, Shepard finally reached her destination, Room #614, standing at the door for a moment before finally knocking once, then one more time when there was no response. When nobody moved to open the doors, Shepard finally decided to take that as an invitation and entered, passing through the dark foyer to arrive in a luxurious room which had very little furniture except a large and comfortable looking queen-sized bed. An asari was standing by a mini-bar at the wall, mixing herself a cocktail, but much to Shepard's astonishment, the asari was not Liara. No, instead of her bondmate, she found herself facing Aria T'Loak, the Queen of Omega turning around to regard her with a flash of her pearly white teeth.

"Well, about damn time, Shepard," Aria chuckled, raising the glass at her. "I'm already on my third drink... even mixed one for you while I was waiting. Oh, and happy birthday... and all that nonsense."

"Uh, thanks..." Shepard muttered, accepting the offered glass with the bright blue liquid. "I... err, wasn't really expecting to see **you** here, though... so I'll just risk asking, what the heck are you doing here?"

"I think I'll let your lovely bondmate explain, instead. Just let me tell her that you have arrived," Aria laughed, activating her omni-tool and shortly afterwards Shepard felt her own omni vibrating with a new message notification. She opened it and began to read, her eyes widening as she digested Liara's note.

_My dearly beloved Shepard, _

_For your 150th birthday, I wanted to give you something special, something that you have long since craved. You and Aria have been circling each other for so many decades, but have showed admirable restraint and loyalty to your respective bondmates, and for that both Tevos and I feel that you deserve to be rewarded. So, please, Shepard, know that this one night belongs to you and Aria to carry out all your fantasies as you please. _

_I hope that you will enjoy your birthday present. _

_With eternal love,_

_Your Liara _

_P.S. I could not resist a little wager with our dear councilor. Tevos claims that you would never succeed at talking Aria into allowing you to use the toy on her, but I have the utmost confidence that you will manage to convince Aria. After all, it would be very disappointing if you would make me lose two hundred thousand credits, after I had come up with such a lovely gift for you, wouldn't you agree, love? _

Shepard gulped audibly at that last note, downing the cocktail that Aria had mixed for her, her taste buds screaming in delight as pleasant warmth spread through her entire body, both from the drink and the realization of just what Liara was offering to her. "I can't believe they arranged this, you know," she blurted out, giving a disbelieving shake of the head.

"I was... pleasantly surprised by the idea, that's for sure," Aria winked at her, the asari's voice turning husky and alluring as she spoke up next. "Shepard... do you realize that it has been almost hundred and twenty years of frustrating wait?" she asked quietly, her hand moving over the rather noticeable bulge in her black leather pants, rubbing it gently. "Which means that I intend to make good use of this opportunity tonight. I'm going to completely wreck you, my lovely human."

"Ha!" Shepard exclaimed, a little dumbly, probably because her brain was still a bit stunned at the unexpected development. She had arrived with the expectation of spending an adventurous night with her bondmate, but instead... Liara had prepared this incredible surprise for her, a very powerful and old fantasy of hers that she had almost given up on. And now that she was given a free reign to spend this night with Aria, Shepard at first did not know what to do and how to proceed, but looking at the beautiful asari giving her a hungry stare, filled with desire, quickly brought back all those hidden fantasies involving herself and the Queen of Omega, familiar warmth beginning to spread from her center and slowly igniting her body with shivering anticipation.

"I know you have dreamed about this, Shepard, don't try to deny it," Aria drawled, walking up to her and wrapping one arm around her waist, her other had still holding the cocktail glass which she now emptied with one gulp and casually tossed over her shoulder, the glass landing somewhere on the soft carpet. "You could try to lie, but your body will reveal the truth," she chuckled, wrapping both her arms around Shepard's waist, running her palms along the naked strip of skin at Shepard's lower back, tugging lightly on the edge of the tank top.

"Smug and overconfident as ever, my dear Aria," Shepard replied with a smirk of her own, placing her hands on the asari's chest and grabbing a hold of the lapels of her white leather jacket.

"No, simply confident, nothing to do with overconfidence," Aria laughed back. "I know what I want, and I'm going to get it. Right now... it is **you** that I want." Her arms glowed with biotics, and fearing that Aria might simply rip her clothing apart, Shepard quickly moved to stop her.

"Don't you dear to ruin my top, it's a gift and I like it a lot," Shepard warned her with a small glare.

"I wouldn't dare to upset poor little sentimental Shepard," Aria grinned, then grabbing the edge of the tank top and pulling it upwards, Shepard raising her arms to allow Aria to remove her clothes, the Pirate Queen throwing the top away and into the corner, just as casually as she had discarded the glass. Her eyes roamed across Shepard's exposed flesh, frowning as she took in the white bra cupping the Spectre's breasts. "I had forgotten about that silly article of human clothing."

"I'm going to let you in on a secret... I don't wear it with one of my traditional asari robes," Shepard winked at the asari before undoing the clasp on Aria's jacket and pushing it off her shoulders, Aria bending her arms backwards and shrugging the jacket off as it fell to her feet, remaining in a tight black top of her own. Shepard immediately ran her hands over the tight fabric, enjoying the feel of Aria's taut muscles underneath, and as she moved up towards the asari's firm breasts, she found no evidence of something like a bra that she was wearing.

Aria's hands roamed all over her back in a very distracting manner, Shepard smirking as the asari was failing to figure out how to remove the bra, but her grin faded as soon as she heard a ripping sound and felt the clothing falling away, freeing her breasts. "You seriously can't expect me to waste time trying to figure out how to remove that," the asari rolled her eyes at Shepard's glare.

"It actually opened at the front," Shepard sighed. "You only had to ask."

"I don't care, and now I have better things to do than to argue," Aria grinned, her hands sliding over Shepard's skin, enjoying her well defined abdominal muscles before coming up to her breasts, lightly cupping them and running the soft pads of her thumbs against the small brown nipples that reacted instantly, growing stone hard only after a few strokes of Aria's thumbs, Shepard throwing her head back and letting out a strained sigh. "Mmm, yes, I think we will both enjoy this, Shepard..."

"Wasn't that the idea?" Shepard recovered to reply, directing an intense stare at Aria as her hands dug into the fabric of Aria's black top, tugging at it insistently, forcing Aria to release her breasts and raise her arms to allow Shepard to strip her upper body bare as well. Even though Shepard had seen Aria naked many times, their scenes rarely had them engage in any physical contact, and so she could not stop herself, immediately beginning to cup and play with Aria's firm breasts, enjoying the feel of the slightly cooler, softer skin and the rapidly hardening dark purple nipples, sliding them between her fingers and threatening to pull a moan from Aria's throat. The asari would have none of it, though, quickly pulling Shepard towards her and clamping her mouth over Shepard's, starting to kiss her roughly, almost animalistic as she tried to stifle her moans.

With Shepard's hands still caressing her breasts, Aria's kisses grew more and more heated, almost burning, the asari letting her control slip a little bit, a development that did not please her one bit. She needed to be the one in the lead, she could not allow Shepard's touch to enflame her so, which was why she now grabbed Shepard's backside roughly, beginning to steer her towards the bed until the back of the human's knees hit the mattress and she collapsed with her back into the soft sheets, Aria chuckling as she savored Shepard's surprised expression, but then her eyes roamed across the human's naked breasts, feeling heat resonating in her center again from the sight. Instead of climbing into the bed with Shepard, Aria grabbed the waistband of the human's pants, quickly undid the button and then stripped the jeans off, pushing the shoes off from Shepard's feet as well, leaving the human only in her white, almost see-through underwear.

"Mmm, yes," Aria purred, stroking the growing bulge in her pants as she stood at the edge of the bed, looking down at Shepard, splayed out in the sheets. "Just as I've always envisioned it. This is going to be amazing."

"Oh, I don't know, Aria, I'm freezing here," Shepard replied with a teasing pout, trying to provoke the Aria into action.

"Be careful what you ask for, Shepard," Aria drawled, climbing onto the bed, sitting on her knees just barely out of the human's reach. "You'll be begging me to stop once I truly set you on fire..."

"All I'm hearing is a lot of talk..." Shepard continued to tease, shifting in the bed so that she could run her hand over Aria's leather clad thigh, her fingers inching towards the hard shaft, its shape pronounced under the tight fabric, but Aria quickly batted her hand away.

The next thing Shepard knew, Aria had slipped her knee between her legs, roughly pushing them apart as the asari's hand cupped her throbbing sex through the thin cloth of her panties. Aria's fingers stroked the outline of her quickly soaking folds, the Pirate Queen grinning as she watched Shepard squirming on the bed, trying to hold back her moans. Aria's thumb slipped under the fabric of the panties, through the moist patch of dark red hair until she reached the protective hood covering Shepard's throbbing, needy clit, but there was no need at all to pull it back because the little pink bud was already peaking out prominently, giving Aria easy access as she brought in another finger to first exert a tiny bit of pressure on Shepard's clit, then beginning a slow, circular motion that made Shepard's head spin and forced her hips to rock upwards and against the heel of Aria's hand. The asari continued to tease the hyper-sensitive little bud, pinching and rubbing it, coaxing the first few desperate gasps pouring from Shepard's mouth.

"It doesn't take much to make a real mess out of you, Shepard," Aria grinned, pleased with herself when she noticed that her latest efforts had resulted in Shepard's panties now being quite thoroughly soaked. Aria's hand glowed with a blue flash of her biotics, followed by the sound of fabric being ripped, and moments later Shepard's destroyed underwear was violently flung aside. The asari quickly descended upon her willing victim, her head disappearing between Shepard's legs, her mouth first seeking out the throbbing little bud above Shepard's entrance, gracing it with harsh licks, sucking the stiff point until the human's moans threatened to break into screams, Aria's fingers having dipped into Shepard's soaked opening, slow thrusts of Aria's digits driving the human insane. Only when she heard Shepard begging for her to stop, did Aria finally ease up, descending lower to collect some of the delicious result of her work, coming away with her chin glistening with Shepard's wetness, her tongue collecting every little drop before she licked her lips and chuckling at the panting human.

"I'm starting to think that you really want to be fucked sore, Shepard," Aria grinned knowingly. "Unfortunately for you, I'm nowhere near ready to give you the fucking that you crave. Unless you do something about it, that is..." With that, she loosened the button on her pants and pulled them down to her knees together with her panties, exposing the hard, bulging shaft between her legs. Its tip was glistening just barely, a few drops of the liquid having escaped already; as much as Aria wanted to claim that she hadn't been affected, Shepard could easily tell that it clearly wasn't the case and that getting Aria worked up into the proper state of arousal would not be a hard task at all.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Aria demanded, looking at her imperiously. "I know that you probably have limited experience with this, I imagine Liara gets to suck you off all the time, but I will not take that for an excuse."

"She does like to wear it now and then, actually," Shepard managed, propelling herself up to her elbows. "I think it was only a couple weeks ago when I last got to blow her. And let me tell you, it was glorious..."

"Yes, I'm sure it was, so why don't you stop boasting about your supposed skill and show me what you're actually capable of?" Aria asked, lazily stroking herself with her right hand as a way to entice Shepard into action.

"Very well," Shepard finally responded, getting up in the bed and settling in on all fours in front of the asari, Aria still sitting on her knees and stroking herself even as Shepard lowered her head and her tongue finally came in contact with the flared head of Aria's hard shaft, a quick lash striking the sensitive tip before she wrapped her lips around the thick head and truly set to work, sliding up and down the throbbing shaft.

"Not too bad..." Aria commented, still continuing to stroke the base of the shaft as Shepard's mouth worked the top. Of course, in reality it was much better than 'not too bad', but Aria could not admit that she was being slowly driven insane by the clingy heat of Shepard's mouth and the way that she released the throbbing shaft to now and then run her tongue up and down its underside, meeting Aria's fingers that continued to work the base of the hard length.

Eventually, Shepard pushed Aria's hand away and wrapped her own fingers around the throbbing base of the shaft, starting to slowly stroke the asari, her lips and tongue worrying the sensitive tip. Aria was bending backwards a little, her hands digging into the sheets as she tried not to show how aroused she was from Shepard's efforts, but the steady trickle from the slit at the tip of her shaft betrayed her. Shepard eagerly lapped up what was given to her, and the more she tasted, the more she was determined to coax from Aria's straining shaft, stroking her harder and more insistently, the human's head bobbing up and down with increased vigor as she began to take more and more of Aria's length into her warm mouth.

"Oh, fuck..." Aria finally let out a satisfied groan. "Damn it, Shepard... I'll admit, you do know what you're doing..." she managed, taking a hold of the human's head and stopping her movements to prevent Shepard from pushing her over the edge so embarrassingly quickly. Still, a small spurt of liquid jumped from the tip and hit the back of Shepard's throat before she could drag the human away from her aching shaft. Shepard simply looked up at her as she wiped her chin with the back of her hand, giving Aria a smug grin.

"You were supposed to get me ready, not to try and get me off, Shepard," Aria glared at her, slapping the human on the thigh. "Turn around, now," the asari ordered, her features becoming more harsh when Shepard did not move at first. "I won't repeat myself, Shepard."

With a heavy sigh and an exaggerated roll of her eyes, Shepard finally turned around with her backside towards Aria. The asari's hands slid down her sides, settling on her hips before pushing her forward, Shepard having to grab the metal bars of the headboard with her hands in order not to land face first into the pillow. Before she could do anything else, however, Aria quickly lashed out with her biotics, pinning Shepard's hands to the metal bars, effectively trapping Shepard and leaving her at the asari's mercy. A few slaps to her upturned backside followed, leaving her skin pleasantly stinging. While Shepard clearly knew what was coming next, she was frustrated when Aria seemed to be taking her time, Shepard lowering her head and looking through her spread legs at how the asari lazily kicked off her boots, shifted out of her tight leather pants and then casually discarded her underwear. But even once Aria was finally fully naked, she did not hurry to lavish her attentions upon Shepard, instead she spent her time lazily stroking her hard shaft until a few fresh droplets escaped from the straining tip once again.

"You want me inside you, don't you, Shepard?" Aria drawled teasingly, watching as the human squirmed in front of her, filled with obvious need and anticipation. "Hmm... I might be willing to give you what you want... all you have to do is ask..."

"I thought it was my birthday," Shepard argued. "That usually means that I get everything I want..."

"Not with me you don't," Aria chuckled, another slap at Shepard's backside following. "But like I said, I am prepared to give you what you want... just beg me a little bit..."

"Seriously, Aria... we know how this is going to go down anyway," Shepard sighed, reluctant to play the game and submit to Aria. "Just do it, there is no need for these charades."

"I beg to disagree," Aria shook her head with determination. She stepped up behind Shepard, using her knees to keep the human's legs spread, her left hand traveling up Shepard's thigh towards her heated center while continuing to lightly stroke herself with the right hand. "I guess you're just not needy enough... not yet. We'll fix that soon..."

Shepard let out a loud gasp as she felt Aria's fingers deftly pushing aside the protective hood covering her throbbing clit, already partly peeking out. The asari clearly had no intentions of toying with her, fingers working with quick, precise motions, rubbing and circling the straining little bud in ways that made Shepard's head spin, her folds quickly soaking with fresh coat of wetness that dripped down her thighs, one moan after another tumbling from her mouth.

"Alright, fine!" Shepard panted, trying not to grind her hips against Aria's exploring hand, but her body appeared to be betraying her. "I want you inside of me, now cut it out with the teasing!"

"Not good enough, Shepard," Aria smirked, slapping the Spectre's backside one more time, all the while brushing the pad of her thumb against that hard little bud, throbbing almost painfully with need. "Try again."

"Damn it... fuck me already, Aria..." Shepard groaned.

"What was that magic word, again?" the Pirate Queen teased.

"Fucking please!" Shepard shouted, tugging angrily on the biotic restraints, but they held firmly.

"I guess that's as good as it's going to get," Aria sighed theatrically. "Oh well, so be it." She rose up a little on her knees, grabbing a hold of Shepard's hips and slapping her stiff, hard shaft against the human's thoroughly soaked entrance. Aria made several teasing thrusts through the sensitive folds, catching the throbbing clit with every push, avoiding sinking inside Shepard, driving the Spectre to extreme lengths of frustration as she fought a losing inner battle against begging Aria to finally fill her.

"So, how often Liara takes you like this, I wonder?" the Queen of Omega mused, lining up the thick, swollen head against Shepard's entrance, but still not thrusting inside, simply brushing the head of the shaft against the moist, sticky folds. "Are you going to feel as tight as a young maiden, Shepard?"

"Why don't you... find out... for yourself?" Shepard lowered her head, almost regretting it as the visual that she saw past her dangling breasts was nearly too overwhelming, that hard, long shaft about to push inside of her, the wetness leaking from her entrance already having coated the thick length quite thoroughly.

"I believe I'll do just that," Aria said, herself finally feeling a little frustrated and wanting to be buried inside Shepard's clingy heat. Her hips pushed forward and the head of the shaft slipped past the human's entrance and sunk deep inside of her, meeting little resistance, evidence of Shepard's extreme arousal. Before Aria could adjust to the different sensations compared to what she felt when fucking Tevos like this, Shepard let out a strangled moan, her inner muscles suddenly clenching down on the shaft and exerting a heavenly pressure all along the hard, pulsating length.

"Looks like your body approves of what I'm doing to it, Shepard," Aria drawled, pulling back a little and then pushing back in, a little more harshly, repeating the rhythm until she had buried herself to the hilt inside of the willing human. She was delighted at how well Shepard seemed to be taking her shaft; initially Aria had feared that she would have to meld early to make sure that she was not causing Shepard any serious discomfort, but her slutty Spectre appeared to be enjoying everything that she was doing to her, and so she was free to follow her initial intentions and delay the meld until the last possible moment when she could no longer hold back her own orgasm.

Having made sure that Shepard truly enjoyed the harsh pace that she had picked up, Aria really let herself go, tremendously enjoying their current position with Shepard so helpless before her, having to take everything she gave her. Now and then she slapped the human's shapely ass in between the rough thrusts, before letting her hand slip back between Shepard's legs to stroke her clit. She loved how those gentle touches made the human go mad, Shepard literally bucking against her, trying to clash into her, to open herself even more to Aria's thrusts, Shepard's voice breaking as the moans turned into incoherent whimpers.

"I bet this isn't like when Liara fucks you, is it?" Aria panted, starting to feel the strain as well, consciously trying to hold back a little bit. She wanted to see Shepard dissolve in pure bliss from all the attention she was giving to the human, she wanted to see it happen before they had melded and then, only then, fuck the Spectre towards another orgasm, and to share that through the Joining. "No, I can tell it's not, because you're so damn tight all around me," she hissed. "But you love it, oh, how you love it..."

Shepard's head was spinning in circles at the way the hard length was penetrating her so deeply, so perfectly, at the way Aria's hands seemed to be everywhere at once, coaxing more and more wetness from her as the asari rubbed her clit furiously. Aria was right, this was nothing like what Liara did to her when they switched their roles and their bondmate took on the more dominant part. Liara simply was not a natural at that role, and try as she might, she could never make it last as long as Aria could, usually succumbing before Shepard did. But the way that Aria was dominating her was something else entirely and Shepard could not remember herself under such relentless onslaught, and while she had harbored fantasies of playing out such a scene with Aria at some point, now that the fantasy was coming true, she could not believe how amazing it felt, fulfilling her highest expectations.

"I can feel you're damn close from the way you grip me," Aria grunted, thrusting harshly through the pliant warmth squeezing the hard shaft. One of her hands was between Shepard's legs, fingers not letting go of the human's clit, torturing her continuously, determined to make Shepard come. Her other hand reached out and cupped the human's swaying breast, pinching the stone hard nipple and beginning to roll it between her fingers. "Come on, come for me, my slutty Spectre, I know you want to..."

"But... the meld..." Shepard moaned in reply, struggling helplessly to hold back her orgasm. She wanted to come, desperately so, but even though she did not want to admit it, Shepard ached to feel Aria's release shooting inside of her as she came, knowing how much it would intensify her own orgasm.

"I'm far from ready yet," Aria lied, continuing her deep thrusts, squeezing Shepard's firm breast. "This one's... all yours..."

"Fuck, I... ngh..." Shepard grunted, unable to hold back anymore. She threw her head back and cried out, falling over the edge, her body tensing and seizing up, Aria stopping her thrusts for good as Shepard's hips bucked frantically against her, riding out her orgasm. "God..." she finally whimpered, head lolling downwards as the biotic restraints still held her upright, Shepard being able to watch as more and more drops of wetness leaked from her filled entrance and spilled down the insides of her thighs. "That was..."

But Shepard did not get to finish the sentence, as Aria immediately picked up her thrusts once again, grinning wickedly as she pounded into the worn-out, squirming human under her, watching Shepard's head snapping up as another cry tumbled from her mouth. "Fuck... Aria, damn it... oh god..." But Shepard had no other choice than to take the blissfully rough treatment handed out by Aria, still held firmly by the biotic restraints, the asari now crashing into her with one hard thrust after another, no longer holding anything back.

Aria did not reply with any smug comments this time. Watching Shepard come had made the ache in her straining clit unbearable, and now she wanted nothing else than to push them both towards a shared orgasm. Shepard was so wet, so impossibly tight around her after coming down from her orgasm, and Aria felt that her resistance was crumbling quickly, and right now it suited her just fine. Shepard was already moaning heavily, still incredibly aroused from her previous orgasm, and Aria knew that the human was close to coming again. But she was not far behind herself, the trickle of fluid from her straining shaft had intensified, flowing from Shepard's entrance together with the human's own wetness, covering Aria's fingers as she continued to tease Shepard's clit until she could finally take no more, the burning ache in her shaft becoming too much. Aria lowered herself atop of Shepard, feeling her breasts press delightfully against the human's sticky, warm back, biting hard into Shepard's shoulder as she threw her mind into Shepard's, both of them tumbling over the age, their cries filling the room as they shared their release.

Shepard could not believe the intensity of emotions that hit her when Aria's sensations mingled with hers, feeling the asari's desperate arousal, the way her clit throbbed during those final few thrusts she managed inside Shepard before coming undone. Certainly, it was not as deep and emotional meld as she shared with her bondmate, this connection focused only on sharing their pleasure, but it was incredibly powerful in its own right and seemed to grow only stronger when Aria's release was finally triggered, harsh spurts bursting from the tip of the shaft and filling Shepard so utterly and completely. Black spots danced before Shepard's eyes as the world exploded around her and she clenched down hard on Aria's shaft, her own release intensifying as she watched at how the asari's release trickled out of her well used opening, covering her thighs with the sweet, sticky liquid that pooled on the sheets, making the bed a complete mess.

As Shepard continued to squeeze hard on Aria's shaft more and more, coaxing one spurt after another from the asari's hard length, Aria finally pulled out of her, sooner than Shepard would have liked. The asari wrapped her hand around the base of the shaft and stroked herself a few more times, the last spurts jumping from the tip and covering Shepard's abs and leaving lines of clear, trickling liquid on her swaying breasts. "Fuck, that was good..." Aria finally exclaimed, panting as she sat back on her haunches in the bed. "So very good..."

"Oh god... yes..." Shepard moaned, her head still dizzy from the amazing way that Aria had just used her so thoroughly and wonderfully. Suddenly, she could understand very well why Tevos was so happy to spend a lifetime as the more submissive partner to this amazing creature that had just claimed her so amazingly. "Would you mind freeing me?" she finally asked, starting to feel a little uncomfortable, wanting to take a breather on the soft pillows.

"I'm debating it right now," Aria drawled, gently running a hand over Shepard's backside. "Oh, very well," she eventually conceded, freeing the biotic restraints and chuckling at how Shepard tumbled onto the pillows with a relieved sigh. "You're not going to fall asleep, are you, Shepard?" the asari asked with a smirk.

"Hardly," Shepard replied. "I'm just thinking of ideas about what to try next."

"I'm sure I'll figure out some creative way how to fuck you again," Aria chuckled.

"Oh, I don't think so," Shepard shook her head. "We're going to try something different, Aria." The asari gave her a curious glance. "You've brought other toys as well, haven't you?" Shepard asked, Aria nodding even as a frown formed on her lips. "Well, next time it'll be my turn to wear one."

"Ah-ha, nice idea, Shepard, but it's not going to happen," Aria shook her head resolutely. "I don't play that way."

"Maybe not with Tevos, but I know you've done it in the past," Shepard pointed out.

"Look, I told you that it's not going to happen, Shepard," Aria scowled. "Forget that idea and don't push it."

"Well, I'm afraid that I'm going to have to insist, or else we might have a problem, my dear Aria," Shepard replied challengingly, rising up from the pillows.

"How do you figure that, Shepard?" Aria asked.

"I think that our relationship works so well because while we are both dominant, neither of us has the upper hand," Shepard explained. "If I allow you to use me all through the night, it would destroy what we have. So, unless you submit to me, you can say goodbye to all those Illium vacations, to us sharing Liara and Tevos, all of that."

"You can't be serious," Aria sputtered, looking unpleasantly surprised.

"What you just did with me broke the equilibrium between us," Shepard continued. "It needs to be restored. We both know it. So just be a good girl and accept it. You'll have a lot of fun, I promise you."

"Fuck..." Aria hissed, looking very reluctant. "I didn't expect this kind of a string attached to it all. I can't say I'm very pleased."

"Just what bothers you so much about it?" Shepard asked. "Your usual control issues? I thought that we knew each other well enough by now..."

"I don't need to explain myself to you," Aria snapped harshly, but then appeared to be reconsidering something. "Fuck... if that threat of yours wasn't so serious... fine, Shepard, but under one condition." Shepard nodded at that. "You will never speak of this, not to anyone, you will hide it even from your bondmate, do I make myself clear? What happens here will stay between us forever, and if you betray my trust, I swear, I will flay you with my mind."

"Of course, Aria, I was never going to tell anyone regardless," Shepard replied earnestly, then rolling around in the bed and starting to dig through the drawers of the nightstand until she found the kind of toy that she would feel comfortable wearing. She was still so very wet from her two orgasms that slipping the thick, shorter end of the shaft inside of her presented no difficulties at all, Shepard hissing softly as the sensory transmitting plate lined up with her clit. She gave the shaft a few experimental strokes, just to ease herself a little, watching as Aria reluctantly withdrew her toy and put it aside. Usually, during their scenes, Shepard got to see Aria already wearing the toy from the very start, so seeing her without it, getting a good view of her swollen, glistening folds proved extremely arousing, Shepard feeling the shaft jumping slightly from the mere thought of being buried inside Aria's tight heat, a few drops escaping from the slit at the tip of the thick head.

Aria appeared a little conflicted as she watched Shepard stroking herself, on one hand it seemed as she still wasn't comfortable with the idea, but on the other hand, seeing the beads of liquid trickling from Shepard's hard length made her swallow heavily and lick her lips, unable to contain a degree of excitement, her hand disappearing between her legs, flicking the pad of her index finger against her already well exposed clit, throwing her head back and letting out a quiet moan. Shepard reacted to it immediately, sensing her chance, grabbing Aria by her waist and pulling the asari towards her. Having pressed Aria tightly against herself and stolen a few possessive kisses against the pulse point on the asari's neck, she pushed a slightly disgruntled looking Aria down on the bed, ignoring the little glare sent in her direction. "Remember, I get to lead, Aria," Shepard reminded the asari, watching Aria nodding slightly reluctantly, Shepard then flipping the Pirate Queen around in the bed, lowering herself to lay pressed against Aria's back, enjoying the feel of her nipples rubbing against Aria's skin, effectively spooning her asari lover. Shepard very much enjoyed this position with Liara because it left her bondmate so very vulnerable, while at the same time her hands had free reign all over her partner's body.

Shepard began by gently stroking Aria's hips, her other hand slipping underneath the asari, the palm coming to rest on her powerful abs, enjoying the feel of those taut, tense muscles. Shepard was relieved that true to her word, Aria stuck to her role well, simply passively receiving and enjoying the attention, even if she undoubtedly found her position a little humiliating. After she had spent some time idly caressing the asari's smooth skin, Shepard guided her hand downward, past the place where she had that little patch of dark red hair, but Aria had none, towards the juncture of the asari's tightly squeezed legs, urging her to part her thighs and give Shepard access. Aria complied soon enough, raising one of her legs a little in the air, summoning a small biotic field to help holding it raised so that she did not have to strain her muscles and she could simply concentrate on receiving the pleasure that Shepard planned to give her.

The asari could not hold back a moan as Shepard began to roll the stiff point of her clit between her fingers, then releasing it once she felt that Aria was properly worked up, beginning to buck a little against her touch. She cupped Aria's hot, moist sex, feeling how incredibly wet she was, some if it from her previous orgasm, but some of the flood was fresh, coaxed by Shepard toying with that painfully throbbing edge just above her entrance. Shepard slid a little lower in the bed and then rolled her hips upward, letting her hard, almost aching shaft to slide between Aria's legs, coating it with the warm wetness that covered Aria's outer lips, picking up a tantalizing rhythm, pushing through the soaked folds and making sure to rub against the asari's clit with every upstroke. Her hand had moved to Aria's full breasts, squeezing them and toying with the stiff nipples. In the meantime, Shepard's other hand gathered some of the wetness that had pooled between Aria's legs and then brought it up to the asari's moaning mouth, her glistening fingers disappearing between Aria's lips as she began to suckle and worry them in her mouth, Aria's moans intensifying as she realized with disbelief that she was tasting herself. Still, that realization did not make her stop, in fact, she began to suck on Shepard's fingers with increased vigor, eager for more of the sweet taste.

And then, with Aria so worked up already, without any warning Shepard quickly lined up the hard shaft against the asari's opening and pushed inside, past the tight ring of muscle of her entrance, slipping into that wet, sticky heat, immediately clenching down on her hard, Aria biting down on her fingers so harshly that she nearly drew blood. "Oh, god..." Shepard breathed out, grazing her teeth against Aria's neck, feeling the strain of the corded muscles underneath the asari's skin. "This is... amazing..." While Aria wasn't quite as tight as Liara, it was clear that she hadn't practiced this kind of penetrative sex often, and being so worked up as she was right now, thrusting through that clinging, gripping heat was the sweetest torture imaginable.

There was only one drawback about this otherwise enjoyable position, maintaining a constant, harsh rhythm of her thrusts was somewhat of a challenge, especially with Aria bucking against her like crazy. While the asari had been so vehemently against the idea to begin with, now that it was actually happening, Shepard was surprised at how quickly Aria was melting in her arms, Shepard reasoning that it was probably because Aria was so unaccustomed with being on the submissive, receiving end. Of course, the asari still tried not to moan and cry out, biting down on Shepard's fingers, and when she removed them, chewing on the inside of her cheek just to keep herself quiet. Shepard found Aria's desperate efforts to control herself especially arousing, all those quiet keens and mewls, suppressed moans, especially in contrast with how her body seemed to betray her, her pelvis slamming into Shepard's with every upwards thrust, determined to take the hard shaft in as deep as she could, not content until Shepard had buried herself into her warmth to the very hilt.

The amazing sensations of sliding in an out of Aria's wet heat, being gripped so desperately by her inner muscles, made it difficult for Shepard to focus on anything else other than to try and maintain her pace, but the position also gave her hands free reign over Aria's body and she tried to put it to a good use, trying to repay Aria with the same as when the asari had tormented her earlier. Her left hand spent most of its time between Aria's legs, rubbing that stiff, hard ridge just above her entrance, making the asari clench down on her even harder. Time and time again she collected some of Aria's escaping wetness and brought it up to either her lips or the asari's, savoring the sweet taste that drove both of them mad. However, as they continued their desperate fucking, Shepard felt reluctant about letting Aria nibble on her fingers simply because she preferred to hear the litany of swearwords and cries of pleasure that tumbled from Aria's mouth in a near constant stream. Her other hand had settled on Aria's breasts, massaging the firm mounds, rolling the nipples between her fingers and doing everything she could to push the asari past the point of no return.

After several minutes of harsh thrusting and toying with Aria's clit, the tightness surrounding her shaft started to become near impossible to move through, making her length strain with the need to release, starting to leak with tiny spurts almost on every thrust Shepard managed to make through the clinging wetness. Shepard had no idea how Aria managed to hold back the meld because her body obviously needed it, beginning to seize up, bucking and contracting all around her, but still the asari would not allow the meld, making Shepard worry that perhaps Aria intended to keep her orgasm all to herself.

"All you need... is to ask..." Shepard ground out, halting her movements for a moment to stop herself from falling over the edge, but it did not bring much relief since Aria continued to flex her pelvis desperately, bucking against her, coaxing another tiny spurt from the burning, pained shaft. "You want it, don't you..." she tried to whisper, but her voice came out very strained, almost breaking.

"Not going to beg!" Aria cried out, throwing her head backwards and almost stabbing Shepard in the face with the tails of her crests. "Fuck, I..." she descended one more time on Shepard's throbbing shaft, a powerful shiver running through the asari, precursor to her orgasm.

"It would be... so much better... with the meld..." Shepard teased, knowing that her time was up. Her shaft was straining and throbbing, about to burst any moment now.

"I hate you..." Aria ground out in-between the heady moans. "Fuck... let me..." The intense invasion of Aria's consciousness was upon her, but Shepard summoned all her willpower to raise her mental barriers and keep Aria out. The desperate asari let out a keening wail of denial and bucked even more frantically against Shepard, tiny contractions seizing her entire body, the powerful wave of her orgasm rising. "Please!" she shouted, and Shepard immediately dropped the barrier, Aria's desperation something so incredibly arousing that it pushed her over the edge instantly, even before the meld had taken over and linked their consciousnesses together. Shepard slammed her hips upwards, burying herself to the hilt and then let go, her hands grabbing and squeezing Aria's breasts as her shaft trembled and released one gush after another, flooding Aria's tight, clingy warmth.

For a good while, Shepard thought that Aria's orgasm would never taper off, the asari's contractions continuing to milk countless spurts from her aching length, the rigid asari reduced to a mess of needy whimpers and passionate cries of mad lust, not a trace of that fabled control and willpower remaining. It seemed as if Aria was finding the role-reversal to a submissive partner refreshingly enjoyable, even if Shepard knew that Aria would probably kill her if she ever told anyone just how much the Queen of Omega had enjoyed being her obedient prize bitch. After a while, Aria's contractions finally began to subside a little, the tension slowly leaving her and she slumped down on the bed, leaning in against Shepard, looking completely exhausted and at the same time embarrassed and almost a little angry at how much she had enjoyed herself.

"Damn it, Shepard..." Aria breathed out tiredly. "Not a word about this to anyone... not a word..."

"Of course, I did promise, Aria," Shepard replied huskily, placing a kiss on Aria's neck, the simple touch making the asari shudder lightly. Slightly reluctantly, Shepard began to pull her hard length out of Aria's warmth, watching with amazement how the flood of her release tumbled out of the asari's opening, coating her inner thighs and pooling on the sheets, creating an even bigger mess. She felt her length twitch and grow harder from the intensely arousing view, to see this proud asari so well used, her own handiwork, the idea of Aria trusting her so much to allow herself to be so vulnerable during their intimacy, it all made Shepard's shaft throb with need yet again.

Suddenly, a wicked idea came to Shepard and she moved a little away from Aria, lowering the Pirate Queen on her back, the asari's eyes hooded as she panted heavily, recovering and not really aware of what Shepard was doing. The Spectre sat back on her haunches, regarding Aria's beautiful, well used body, wrapping the fingers of her right hand around the base of the already pulsating shaft and quickly starting to stroke herself. With Aria sprawled before her so invitingly, Shepard's release still coating her soaked folds and inner thighs, it did not take more than a few strokes of her hand for the hard length to twitch as warmth barreled up the shaft, exploding from the tip with several powerful spurts, painting clear lines from Aria's abdomen across her swelling breasts and reaching up to her chin.

"Shepard, what the... hell!" Aria gasped, looking astonished as Shepard came all over her, making a complete sticky mess of the asari.

"Oh god..." the human Spectre groaned, coaxing the last few weak spurts from her spent shaft, dribbling down on Aria's thigh. "That was..."

"I'm going to kill you for this, Shepard... or at least fuck you so sore that you can't remember your own name..." Aria glared at her, Shepard feeling very thankful that the asari was too tired to actually apply violence towards her. Still, the blue of biotics glowed around Aria's hands and Shepard suddenly found herself launched backwards, landing in a heap on the thick carpet by the bed.

"Ouch..." Shepard commented, sprawled out on the floor. "Still... that was totally worth it..."

* * *

><p>"Oh god..." Shepard let out a moan, briefly breaking away from her delightful task at hand, letting the tip of Aria's straining shaft slip out of her mouth. They had spent the entire night changing their roles back and forth, but now, as the morning light began to appear outside the window, their stamina was about to run out and they had both agreed for one final experiment, Shepard's idea to have them both wearing their respective toys, lying on their sides in the bed and pleasuring each other in a friendly competition of who would managed to get the other off sooner.<p>

"Mhm," Aria returned the sentiment, moaning around the head of Shepard's shaft, the asari's hand wrapped around the base of the hard length, stroking it vigorously. Shepard replied by flicking her tongue back and forth the sensitive tip, watching with delight as Aria released a few drops of the sweet, clear liquid, Shepard quickly wrapping her lips around the bulbous head, savoring the taste before she swallowed every little drop. Her hand resumed the pumping motion, trying to coax more beads of liquid from the asari's length, and Aria did not disappoint, first tiny spurt hitting the back of her throat, the asari close to her release already, but so was Shepard, feeling herself trickle into Aria's mouth, the asari swallowing everything she was given with wanton delight.

Sensing that they both were very close to the sweet edge of the final orgasm of their night together, Shepard rolled on her back, pulling Aria with her, ending up with the asari on top of her. Aria immediately triggered a shallow meld as they adjusted to the new position, Shepard's hips bucking upwards and thrusting into Aria's mouth, the asari doing the same and pushing her length between the tight seal of the Spectre's lips, that wicked little tongue brushing along the underside of the asari's straining length. Even though Aria had not triggered the meld because she was about to come, mostly just so that they both knew that they were not thrusting too harshly into each other's mouths, joining their minds and their sensations also sped them towards the edge of release faster than they both had intended.

Being able to feel the exact sensations her partner was experiencing in reaction to her direct actions had always been an incredible turn-on for Shepard, ever since her first meld with Liara. Now, being able to feel what her mouth was doing to Aria's shaft and how it slowly drove the asari insane with lust, Aria's hips bucking and thrusting more wildly into her mouth, but never becoming actually uncomfortable, everything about it enflamed Shepard more and more. Aria's hand stroked her straining length, Shepard feeling the asari's tongue sliding along the underside of the shaft, and all those sensations combined resulted in a pounding urge and need, making those familiar black spots cloud her vision again, calling for her to tumble over the edge of release yet again.

In the end, neither of them could tell from which end their final release began. Shepard cried out as warmth gushed from the tip of her strained shaft, flooding Aria's warm mouth. She was quickly forced to cut her cries short as Aria's release burst from her shaft, filling Shepard's mouth and forcing her to swallow. She clamped her hands over Aria's backside, fingers digging into the soft flesh to hold the asari's bucking hips in place, swallowing more and more as Aria kept releasing in a massive flood. A sudden thought occurred to Shepard and she pulled Aria's throbbing shaft from her mouth even as she continued to harshly stroke the asari through the tail end of her orgasm. Shepard closed her eyes and felt Aria's final spurts washing all over her face, relishing the amazingly possessive gesture.

Aria had finished swallowing everything that Shepard's straining shaft had to give, but the shared sensation of Shepard allowing her to come all over her face, being able to feel and experience the intimacy of the gesture for some reason urged her to reply with the same. Even though Shepard's shaft was no longer releasing, Aria was determined to get what she wanted, wrapping both hands around the throbbing length, picking up a rhythm of harsh strokes, tongue brushing back and forth the sensitive tip, trying to coax a few more spurts from Shepard. It did not take much for the Spectre to release again, parting her lips, sticky with Aria's release, moaning heavily as she felt these final few powerful spurts hit Aria's lips and chin, making a mess of the asari's proud, beautiful face as she lovingly returned the gesture of possessiveness.

"Oh god..." Shepard managed, once they both no longer had anything left to give, Aria allowing the meld to subside and slowly fade. She felt Aria carefully removing her shaft and setting it aside, repaying with the same, briefly admiring just how well used the asari's opening looked, even if she was well aware that she appeared exactly the same. With her final ounce of strength, Shepard pulled Aria up to her in the bed, both of them tumbling into the pillows for some well deserved rest.

"That's right, just cuddle up with me," Shepard chuckled as Aria lowered her head on her chest.

"I am Aria T'Loak," the Pirate Queen replied in a voice that was intended to be reprimanding, but had no edge to it whatsoever. "I do **NOT** cuddle."

"Of course not, Aria," Shepard smiled, wondering a little when Aria did not reply for a long while. "Aria?" she prodded the asari, receiving only a soft snore in reply, making Shepard grin broadly. "Sure you don't cuddle... Aria 'Cuddle-Slut' T'Loak..."

* * *

><p>"I, uh... don't really know what to say," Councilor Tevos T'Naori said as she pulled her robe back over her head and quickly smoothened out all the wrinkles, still looking very flushed as she glanced over to the other side of the room where Liara was busy slipping back into her robes.<p>

"I don't think that anything needs to be said, Councilor," Liara replied, looking a little purple in the face as well as she finished dressing. "Yes, this was... unplanned, but... I do not see how we could have avoided it, considering the... spectacle that our bondmates provided for us... it was impossible not to require some kind of... release, having watched all that."

"Yes... yes, you are right, of course," Tevos replied, feeling a little relieved at Liara's reaction. "It was... deeply satisfying. I truly enjoyed myself, so... thank you, Liara."

"Oh, I had fun as well, my dear Tevos," Liara smiled at the other asari, both of them still a bit flushed from their exertions. "This was certainly... a night to remember. For many reasons."

"Yes, I am tempted to agree with that," Tevos nodded at her. "I will remember it until the end of my life, I am sure of it..."

"I think I might do so as well," Liara chuckled. "Well... I feel like ordering something to eat. I feel famished and I still need to wait until the morning because I need to sneak into their room and remove the surveillance cameras."

"I would like to wait until the morning here with you, if you do not mind," Tevos said. "I would rather have them leave before we do, so that there is no risk of us getting caught. You... made no recording of what occurred between them, yes?"

"Of course, as I promised," Liara nodded seriously. "I would not risk keeping such a recording and jeopardize your bond with Aria, if it were discovered one day."

"Good, I just wanted to be certain," Tevos smiled gratefully. "I have no need for such a recording myself. I will remember everything vividly until the end of my days..."


End file.
